Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein
by jasdarling
Summary: Lily erlebt auf dem Weihnachtsball eine Überraschung und James bekommt ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk! Chap 12 ist on
1. Chapter 1

**Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein**

„Lils, wann…", setzte James an, wurde aber von einer ziemlich wütenden Lily Evans unterbrochen.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen James? Ich will nicht mit dir ausgehen und außerdem habe ich einen Freund, falls du das vergessen hast", spie sie ihm entgegen.

„Ich wollte dich doch nur fragen, wann wir mit den Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball anfangen wollen? Du hast den Termin für heute angesetzt, nicht ich! Ich will nur die Uhrzeit wissen", antwortete James gelassen auf Lilys Wutausbruch.

Er wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, James. Hab ich ganz vergessen. Ich bin mit Tyler verabredet! Sagen wir um fünf in unserem Aufenthaltsraum?", fragte Lily und sah James entschuldigend an.

„Geht klar! Werde versuchen pünktlich zu sein", grinste er und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Lily machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund Tyler Cheaster, ein Siebenklässler aus Ravenclaw.

„Wo bleibst du denn? Ich warte schon eine Ewigkeit auf dich", rief ihr Tyler entgegen, als sie ihn unten am See gefunden hatte.

„Komm mit", herrschte er Lily an und zog sie am Arm.

„Was soll das, Tyler? Wohin gehen wir?" verlangte Lily genervt zu wissen und ahnte schon, was jetzt wieder kommen würde.

„Ich will mit dir alleine sein Herzchen", grinste er anzüglich und ließ seinen Blick gierig über Lilys Körper wandern.

„Nicht schon wieder", seufzte Lily innerlich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Hör zu, Tyler, ich bin noch nicht so weit! Ich will einfach noch nicht, verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein! Was ist los mit dir, Lily? Du hältst mich schon seit Wochen hin und erfindest die tollsten Ausreden, um nicht mit mir zu schlafen! Ich will nicht länger warten! Klar?" zischte er zornig.

Alles in Lily verkrampfte sich. Sie wollte es ja auch, aber sie empfand absolut nichts, wenn Tyler sie berührte und versuchte, zärtlich zu sein. Küssen ja und ein bisschen streicheln okay, aber wenn er dann weiter ging, erkalteten ihre Gefühle so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

„Weiß du was Tyler? Vergiss es einfach! Ich will jetzt noch nicht und damit basta!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und lief zurück ins Schloss.

„Und jetzt?" überlegte sie.

„Dahin, wo mich keiner nervt", entschied Lily und schlug die Richtung zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher ein.

Schlecht gelaunt nannte sie dem Portrait das Passwort und ging hinein. Achtlos schmiss sie ihre Tasche auf den einen Sessel und ließ sich in den anderen fallen. Sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht alleine im Raum war. Lily zog ihren Umhang, ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe aus.

„Es kann doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein, seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren", grummelte Lily leise und schaute zufällig zur Seite.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihr und Lily keuchte bei diesem Anblick leise auf.

Was sie sah, hatte ihr glatt die Sprache verschlagen und das sollte bei einer Lily Evans schon etwas heißen. Auf der Couch lag James und schlief. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, welches ihm etwas aus der Hose gerutscht war. Dadurch hatte Lily jetzt einen atemberaubenden Blick auf seinen braungebrannten muskulösen Waschbrettbauch. Lily konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht von diesem Bauch nehmen und fragte sich im Stillen, ob seine Brust wohl auch so muskulös war.

„Was denkst du denn da, Lily Evans? Du hast einen Freund und James eine Freundin", tadelte sie sich selbst und versuchte krampfhaft, sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen.

„Hausaufgaben machen, wäre nicht schlecht", überlegte sie und schielte wieder zu James rüber.

„Nicht hinsehen, einfach nicht hinsehen und diesen fantastischen Bauch ignorieren".

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan, wenn ein Körper wie von Adonis dalag. Lily seufzte tief und startete den nächsten Versuch, sich endlich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Doch es war wie verhext, dieses Stück nackte Haut zog sie einfach immer wieder magisch an. Leise stand sie auf und kniete sich neben die Couch, auf der James lag. Zaghaft streckte sie ihre Hand aus und hielt sie über seinen Bauch.

„Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?"

„Natürlich sollst du", meldete sich Lilys innere Stimme zu Wort.

„Aber was ist, wenn er aufwacht? Was wird er dann von mir denken?"

„Hoffentlich macht sie weiter", antwortete die Stimme trocken.

„Aber das kann ich doch nicht machen", protestierte Lily und versuchte unter James T-Shirt zu sehen.

„So kann ich nichts sehen", grummelte Lily leise und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Tisch lag.

Langsam schob Lily die Spitze des Zauberstabs unter das T-Shirt, hob es vorsichtig an und hoffte so, mehr von James Oberkörper sehen zu können.

„Mist!"

„Bist du nun eine Hexe oder bist du keine?" nervte die Stimme Lily wieder.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Na, wenn du meinst! Dann wirst du halt nie erfahren, was sich unter dem T-Shirt verbirgt!"

„Werde ich doch! Pass mal auf", schnaubte Lily und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab.

„Merlin", keuchte Lily leise auf, als James nun mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihr lag.

„Na, ist das nicht ein atemberaubender Anblick?"

„Halt endlich die Klappe! Ich habe jetzt Besseres zu tun, als mir deine blöden Kommentare anzuhören", zischte Lily und ihre innere Stimme verstummte zufrieden.

Lily fuhr mit ihren Fingern jeden einzelnen Muskel nach, ohne James dabei zu berühren. Sie ließ ihre Finger langsam nach unter, wieder nach oben und wieder nach unter wandern, dabei stellten sich die feinen Häarchen auf James Oberkörper auf, was Lily ganz kribbelig werden ließ.

„Wenn Tyler wüsste, was ich hier gerade mache …"

„Tyler? Wer ist das? Kenne ich den?"

„Mein Freund, du Depp!"

„Tyler Depp? Noch nie von ihm gehört", neckte die Stimme sie.

„Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, ob der Rest seines Körpers auch so muskulös ist!"

Lily ließ ihren Blick über James Unterleib und Beine wandern und dieses Kribbeln wurde stärker.

„Mit dem T-Shirt hat es doch auch geklappt", erinnerte die Stimme Lily.

„Ich weiß!"

Und schon breitete sich das Kribbeln bis in ihre Finger aus.

Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs lag James nun nur noch mit seiner Boxershorts da.

„Von wegen, dass kann ich nicht machen", kicherte die Stimme.

Lily setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Couch, um James ja nicht auf zuwecken und fuhr mit ihren Händen, ganz langsam seine Beine rauf, runter und wieder rauf. Sie zog kleine Kreise auf seinem Bauch, bewegte sich langsam zu seinen Hüften und weiter über seine Shorts. Dabei streifte sie leicht seinen Penis, der bei dieser Berührung etwas zuckte.

Lily schien wie im Trance. Sie streichelt weiter über James' Shorts und schob einen Finger unter den Bund von dieser, dabei kitzelten sie seine Haare am Finger. Sanft schob sie nun die anderen Finger in seine Boxer und berührte seinen Penis ganz sachte, bis dieser sich versteifte und aufrichtete. Dieses Kribbeln in Lily wurde immer stärker und veranlasste sie dazu, sich etwas bequemer hinzusetzten. Mit beiden Händen schob sie seine Shorts bis zu seinen Füßen und betrachtete sein erregtes Glied, was sich ihr entgegenstreckte.

Lily leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und verspürte den unbändigen Wunsch, sich weiter mit seinem Penis zu beschäftigen und diesem Wunsch, ging sie gerne nach. Sie beugte sich weiter über seinen Unterleib, so dass ihre langen Haare auf seine nackte Haut fielen. Nicht sicher, ob das was sie machte, richtig ist, küsste sie vorsichtig seinen Schaft entlang und fuhr mit der Zunge darüber.

James, der schon lange nicht mehr schlief, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und betete inständig, dass sie weiter machen würde! Mit ihrer Zunge umkreiste Lily langsam und sanft sein erregtes Glied und hauchte kleine Küsse darüber, was James wohlige Schauer den Körper runter laufen ließ. Lily hatte völlig vergessen, wessen Körper sie da gerade berührte und liebkoste und gab sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin. Zärtlich leckte sie über die Spitze seines Penis und James stöhnte leise auf. Das kribbelige Gefühl war nun auch zwischen Lilys Beinen angekommen und sie rutschte unruhig hin und her. Lily knabberte vorsichtig an seinem Penis und leckte darüber, bevor sie ihn in den Mund nahm. Ihre Zunge spielte mit ihm, wobei sie zuerst zaghaft und anschließend fester ihre Lippen zusammendrückte und ihn tiefer in den Mund nahm.

„Süßer Merlin", keuchte James und packte Lily von hinten, schob ihre Beine über seinen Bauch, so dass sie nun über ihm kniete.

Erschrocken drehte Lily sich um und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Entspann dich, Lils und genieße es einfach!"

Dabei zog er mit beiden Händen ihren Slip bis zu den Knien hinunter und schob ihren Rock hoch.

Lily beugte sich wieder nach vorne, schloss ihre Lippen um seinen Penis und wurde immer schneller.

James fuhr die Innenseiten von Lilys Schenkel langsam nach oben und strich sanft über ihre Schamlippen, bevor er sie spreizte und vorsichtig einen Finger in sie einführte. Sie stöhnte gegen sein Glied, was ihn dazu veranlasste, tiefer in sie einzudringen und sich ihrem Rhythmus anzupassen. Noch bevor Lily die Chance hatte, zu realisieren, was sie da machte, führte James einen weiteren Finger in sie hinein und bescherte ihr, eine bis dahin noch nie gekannte Lust und so verbannte sie auch die letzten Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und genoss, was James da tat.

Der Atem beider ging nun stoßweise und James wusste, wenn Lily in diesem Tempo weitermachte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er kam. Mit geschickten Händen lag Lily Minuten später unter ihm und sah ihn geschockt an.

„James, ich…!"

„Pssst! Ist schon gut. Ich möchte dich auch ein wenig verwöhnen Süße! Entspann dich einfach", bat er sie mit sanfter Stimme und fing an ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Er küsste und liebkoste jeden Zentimeter freigelegte Haut und Lily stöhnte dabei leise auf. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken und durch seine Haare und stellte fest, wie fantastisch es sich anfühlte. James öffnete den Verschluss von ihrem Rock und zog ihr diesen, sowie ihren Slip aus. Zärtlich verteilte er Küsse auf ihre Beine und streichelte über Lilys Bauch. Lily wurde es bei diesen Berührungen heiß, sie hatte das Gefühl, lichterloh in Flammen zu stehen und als James sanft mit seiner Zunge über ihre intimste Stelle fuhr, war es um sie endgültig geschehen. James genoss, was er da tat. Er wollte nicht aufhören und hoffte, dass Lily es auch nicht wollte. Seine Zunge glitt sanft in sie hinein und Lily schrie leise auf.

„James", keuchte sie und bog ihren Rücken durch, als James seine Zunge immer wieder und schneller in sie hineinstieß.

Ihr Atem wurde schneller und sie keuchte und stöhnte lauter. Vorsichtig schob James noch zusätzlich zwei Finger in ihre nun sehr feuchte und heiße Höhle und trieb sie dadurch fast zum Höhepunkt. Vor Lilys Augen tanzten bunte Punkte und sie hielt es kaum noch aus. Sie bewegte ihr Becken und drückte immer wieder vor Lust schreiend ihren Rücken durch und vergrub ihre Hände in James' Haaren. Er nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen weg und richtete sich auf. Sein Blick wanderte über Lilys bebenden Körper. Schwer atmend, mit geröteten Wangen und zersausten Haaren lag sie da und sah ihn unsicher an. James beugte sich nach unten und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, so dass sie sich selbst an ihm schmecken konnte.

Lily glaubte zu zerspringen!

„Bitte, James, ich...", wisperte sie und sah ihn flehend an.

James schluckte. Er wusste, dass Lily noch Jungfrau war!

„Bist du sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?" fragte er sanft und strich ihr eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.

„Ja, ganz sicher", hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen und lächelte.

James schaute ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er ganz vorsichtig und behutsam in sie eindrang. Er schloss seine Augen, als er ihr dünnes Häutchen zerriss und verhaarte einen Moment in dieser Position. Lily verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib, als ihr Jungfernhäutchen riss.

„Danke", hauchte sie, fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über James Lippen und bat um Einlass. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander, als James sich fast gänzlich aus Lily herauszog, um wieder und wieder vorsichtig in sie vorzustoßen. Lily bäumte sich unter ihm auf und beiden schrieen laut vor Lust auf. Sie konnte seinen heißen keuchenden Atem an ihrem Hals spüren, was Lily eine noch größere Lust bescherte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass einige Mädchen meinten, James wäre fantastisch im Bett. Lily war da ganz anderer Meinung. Er war göttlich und sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass es nie aufhören würde.

Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit heißen Küssen. James bewegte sich immer schneller und stieß immer fester und tiefer in sie hinein, bis Lily laut aufschrie, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. James stieß noch zweimal tief in sie hinein und brach dann laut stöhnend über ihr zusammen. Heftig um Atem ringend lagen sie noch minutenlang da.

Zärtlich strich James Lily über die Haare und legte beide Hände an ihre Wangen.

„Versprich mir, dass du dich nie zu etwas zwingen lässt, was du nicht wirklich willst", sagte er mit tiefer, sanfter Stimme und beugte sich zu Lily vor.

Er küsste sie zärtlich und liebevoll und Lily streichelte seine Wange.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte sie.

James drehte sich schweren Herzens um und ging.

Beide wussten, was sie an diesem Abend noch zu tun hatten und lächelten, als sie an die letzten Stunden dachten.


	2. author's note

**Author's Note**

**Hi ihr Lieben,**

**nein, habe kein neues Chap, auch wenn es so aussieht! Sorry ihr Süßen, auch dafür das es so lange gedauert hat, um eure lieben Rewiews zu beantworten: nicht böse sein, bitte: **

**Moonche**

**Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! Werde wohl an dieser FF weiter schreiben, aber erst, wenn ich meine andere FF zu Ende geschrieben habe! Dauert aber, hoffe ich jetzt Mal, nicht mehr so lange! Bousa**

**Sophie**

**Hi Süße, freue mich wirklich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat und ja, ich werde an dieser FF weiter schreiben, dauert aber noch ein bisschen, erst möchte ich" Eine Entscheidung die alles verändert" zu Ende schreiben! Vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! Bousa**

**Naleli **

**Jep, werde ich, sobald ich meine andere Geschichte zu Ende geschrieben habe! Sollte ja eigentlich nur ein OneShot werden:lach: aber bei so lieben Lesern, kann man nicht einfach: Nein! Sagen, oder? Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! Bousa**

**Milenna**

**Doch ist schon frei geschaltet und ich habe auch schon ganz liebe Rewiews bekommen! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob :ganz rot werden: Ist mein erstes Lemon, mein Baby sozusagen! Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! Bousa**

**Danke noch Mal an euch alle und ich hoffe, es dauert euch nicht zu lange, bis es weiter geht!**

**Liebe grüße jas**


	3. Trennung und jetzt?

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber ich habe wirklich ein neues Chap für Euch :hust: Ja, ich weiß,hat sehr lange gedauert,aber ich gelobe Besserung,versprochen! liebguck**

**Last Time**

**: lach: ich weiß,wie du es gemeint hast :zwinker: Es wird noch so einiges kommen, warte es einfach mal ab :grins: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**AddictedtoCookies**

**Darf ich deinen Namen bitte abkürzen :Hundeblickaufsetzen:**

**Es wird nicht bei diesem einem Chap bleiben, aber wie viele es letztendlich wirklich werden, weiß ich noch nicht so genau :pfeif: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 2**

Nachdem James den Aufenthaltsraum verlassen hatte, blieb Lily noch eine Weile dort, um sich auf das Unumgängliche vorzubereiten. Sie wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, aber sie war fest entschlossen, es diesmal durchzuziehen. Entschlossen nahm Lily ihren Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg, Tyler zu suchen. Nach einer Weile, fand sie ihn schließlich, unter einem Baum am See sitzend. Lily holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie auf ihn zuging.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du wieder kommen würdest", schnarrte Tyler überheblich, als er Lily auf sich zukommen sah.

„Da wusstest du mehr als ich."

„Ach komm schon, Kleine, du kannst doch gar nicht ohne mich", grinste Tyler siegessicher und griff nach Lilys Arm, den sie aber schnell wegzog.

„Was soll das schon wieder?" meinte Tyler leicht ärgerlich.

„Ich will nur mit dir reden", antwortete Lily ruhig.

Sirius und Remus, die nicht weit von Lily und Tyler, auf der Wiese lagen, rollten nur mit den Augen. Diese Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Beiden, kamen nun schon fast täglich vor, so dass sich alle darüber wunderten, warum sie eigentlich noch zusammen waren und schenkten den Streitereien keine Aufmerksam mehr. Sirius legte sich auf den Bauch und flirtete mit einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, während Remus weiter in seinem Verwandlungsbuch las.

Tyler machte einen Schritt auf Lily zu und wollte sie an sich ziehen, womit Lily alles andere als einverstanden war. Geschickt drehte sie sich von ihm weg und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ich sagte, dass ich mit dir reden will, Tyler, und nichts anderes, verstanden?"

Angesprochener zog scharf die Luft ein und packte Lily fest am Handgelenk.

„Du kommst jetzt mit! Ist das klar? Und keine zicken meine Liebe, sonst kannst du was erleben", zischte Tyler die letzten Worte leise, worauf Lily zusammen zuckte.

„Nur nicht nachgeben! Zieh das hier durch, dann bist du ihn für immer los", machte sie sich selbst Mut und riss sich von ihm los.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist, Tyler Cheaster? Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen, merk' dir das", keifte Lily laut und merkte, wie ihr Herz vor Angst wie wild anfing zu pochen.

„Wer ich bin? Hast du sie noch alle, oder was? Ich bin dein Freund und du wirst gefälligst das machen, was ich will! Ich habe deine Ausreden satt! Und nun komm endlich her", rief er wütend und versuchte Lily Richtung Schloss zu schubsen.

„Ex-Freund, Tyler! Ex-Freund! Es ist vorbei, ich habe genug von dir und deinen blöden Sprüchen! Such dir, ne andere Freundin fürs Bett", herrschte Lily ihn an und verschränkte demonstrativ ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Sie hatte Angst, schließlich hatte sie schon des Öfteren erfahren, wozu Tyler alles fähig war.

„Wie war das bitte? Soll das heißen, dass du mit mir Schluss machst?" verlangte Tyler gefährlich ruhig zu wissen.

Lily nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und nickte:

„Genau das soll es heißen."

„Oh, nein meine Liebe, so einfach kannst du nicht mit mir Schluss machen! Erst werde ich das bekommen, was du mir bist jetzt vorenthalten hast", mit diesen Worten fasste er Lily unsanft unters Kinn und drückte fest zu.

Lily schloss ihre Augen, damit Tyler die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die ihr durch seinen festen Griff, in die Augen geschossen waren. Lily war kurz davor nachzugeben, als sie vor ihrem inneren Auge strahlende haselnussbraune Augen sah. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Mit aller Kraft schlug Lily Tylers Arm von ihrer Schulter und baute sich vor ihm auf. Sie war längst nicht so selbstsicher wie es schien, aber das musste Tyler ja nicht wissen.

„Fass mich nie wieder an, Tyler! Nie wieder, ist das klar?"

„Huhu, jetzt habe ich aber Angst vor dir", spottete Tyler und grinste Lily fies an.

„Du wirst mir das geben, worauf ich schon seit Wochen warte! Und du wirst es mir jetzt geben", sagte Tyler mit fordernder Stimme und sah Lily von oben nach unten an.

„Ich lasse mich zu nichts zwingen, was ich nicht selber will", wiederholte Lily James Worte und blickte Tyler dabei fest in die Augen.

Abrupt setzte Sirius sich wieder auf.

„Das ist Prongs neuster Spruch! Aber woher kennt Evans den?" überlegte Sirius und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Das sehe ich aber anders, Kleine. Immerhin hast du mich lange genug hingehalten. Ich werde der Erste bei dir sein und erst wenn ich das habe, kannst du meinetwegen gehen", stellte er klar.

Lily konnte, darüber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Zu oft hatte sie mit Tyler schon über das Thema gesprochen.

„Oh, warum sagst du das erst jetzt, dass du eine Jungfrau willst? Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum du so einen Aufstand machst", spottete Lily und grinste nun ihrerseits.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich weiß, dass du noch Jungfrau bist", rief Tyler, wobei sein Gesicht, rot vor Wut wurde.

„Für-wie-blöd", wiederholte Lily seine Worte und schluckte ihre Angst und Unsicherheit hinunter.

„Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr, Tyler. Und ich muss es wissen, oder meinst du nicht auch?" fragte sie ihn zuckersüß und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von ihrem Ex-Freund, bevor dieser noch richtig ausrastete.

„Es muss ja nicht sehr befriedigend für dich gewesen sein, wenn du noch immer mit mir zusammen bist", versuchte Tyler Lily aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Glaub' mir Tyler, auch wenn ich nie mit dir geschlafen habe, eins weiß ich ganz genau, du wirst ihm nie, niemals das Wasser reichen können! Es war einfach nur göttlich, aber das ist etwas, wovon du nicht den blassesten Schimmer hast, was das überhaupt ist", schleuderte Lily Tyler entgegen und dachte an die zärtlichen Stunden mit James im Aufenthaltsraum.

Nicht nur Tyler starrte Lily ungläubig an, auch Sirius klappte bei Lilys Worten der Unterkiefer nach unten.

„Sieh an, sieh an! Unsere kleine Schulsprecherin ist gar nicht so unschuldig, wie sie immer tut", dachte Sirius und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie spricht von dir, Padfoot. Immerhin vergöttern dich die meisten Mädchen", riss Remus seinen Freund aus den Gedanken.

„Ich war es nicht", verteidigte dieser sich sofort, worauf Remus anfing zu lachen.

„Ich weiß, eher geht ein Kamel durchs Nadelöhr, bevor Lily mit dir ins Bett steigt", meinte Remus trocken.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ein Nadelöhr ist, und warum ein Kamel da durchgehen sollte, aber das war gemein, Moony", motze Sirius und wandte sich wieder Lily und Tyler zu.

Auch einige andere Schüler, waren nun auf die Beiden aufmerksam geworden und verfolgten die Szene gespannt.

„Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, mit wem du im Bett warst", wetterte Tyler und funkelte Lily dabei rasend vor Wut an.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an. Und außerdem hast du mir gar nichts zu Befehlen! Es ist Schluss! Aus und vorbei, Tyler Cheaster!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht, lief Lily zurück ins Schloss, wo sie sich erstmal an die Wand lehnte und tief durchatmete. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt, ihre Hände zitterten und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn.

„Ich habe es getan! Ich habe wirklich mit Tyler Schluss gemacht", flüsterte Lily leise vor sich hin und lachte dabei.

Tyler stand nach Lilys Abgang immer noch fassungslos da und realisierte erst jetzt, dass die anderen Schüler, dass alles mitbekommen haben.

„Was glotzt ihr denn so?" schrie er sie wütend an und rannte in Richtung Verbotenen Wald.

Remus sah Tyler mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. Er machte sich sorgen um Lily, große Sorgen. Tyler hatte Lily, vor drei Wochen, so fest am arm gefasst, dass die Abdrücke, Tage später noch sichtbar waren. Er hatte Lily ganz fest versprechen müssen, niemanden davon zu erzählen, aber mittlerweile fragte sich Remus, ob er dieses Versprechen wirklich einhalten wollte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Prongs davon erzählen. Immerhin ist er Schulsprecher, und die Schulsprecher haben schließlich eine gewisse Verantwortung den anderen Schülern gegenüber und Lily ist auch eine Schülerin", überlegte Remus und wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass Tyler das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde.

„Wo ist eigentlich Prongs?" riss Sirius Remus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Muss mit Lily irgendwelche Schulsprecheraufgaben erledigen", antwortete Remus etwas abwesend.

„Das kann nun wirklich nicht sein! Immerhin war Evans bis eben noch hier draußen und hat ihren Freund abgeschossen", stellte Sirius klar.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Vielleicht wollte er sich ein paar schöne Stunden mit Cassandra machen", entgegnete Remus und grinste seinen Freund amüsiert an.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Sirius und die meisten anderen Schüler auch, sich fragten, warum James Potter mit Cassandra Blaine zusammen war. Nicht das Cassandra unattraktiv oder gar hässlich wäre, ganz und gar nicht. Es war ihr Wesen, ihr Charakter, welcher so gar nicht zu dem von James Potter passte.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Sirius abfällig und verzog, wie fast immer, sobald Cassandras Name fiel, dass Gesicht.

„James scheint mit ihr glücklich zu sein, Padfoot. Du solltest anfangen, dies zu akzeptieren", ermahnte Remus Sirius und sah ihn tadelnd dabei an.

„Machst du Witze? Diese Tussi ist schlimmer als Evans und das will schon was heißen", rief Sirius erbost auf und sprang auf.

„Hast du nicht mal gesagt, dass niemand schlimmer wäre, als Lily?"

Sirius machte auf diesen Kommentar hin, nur eine abfällige Handbewegung.

„Ich gehe in die Küche und hole mir was zu Essen. Soll ich dir was mitbringen, Moony?"

„In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen", erinnerte Remus seinen Freund, doch dieser stampfte schon Richtung Schloss davon.

„Kann mir doch egal sein, mit wem Prongs ins Bett hüpft! Daran ist sowieso nur die Evans Schuld. Hätte sie Prongs nicht ständig eine Abfuhr erteilt, wäre er heute nicht mit diesem Kotzbrocken von Blaine zusammen. Vielleicht legt er ihr ja ein Kissen aufs Gesicht, damit er sie nicht sehen muss. Was zerbreche ich mir eigentlich den Kopf darüber?" maulte Sirius vor sich hin und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass Evans Prongs Spruch benutzt hat. Ich werde ihn einfach mal fragen, woher er den Spruch hat, vielleicht ist der ja auch von Evans", dachte Sirius und bog in den Gang, der zur Küche führte ein.

„War das nicht die Evans? Was macht die denn hier unten und was versteckt sie da unter ihrem Umhang?"

Doch bevor Sirius Lily danach fragen konnte, war diese auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Sirius ließ sich von den Hauselfen ein kleines Lunchpaket zusammenstellen und vergaß dabei auch seine anderen drei Freunde nicht. Zu guter letzt bat er die Hauselfen noch um ein paar Flaschen Butterbier.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt machte sich Sirius auf den Weg zu seinem Turm.

„Vielleicht ist Prongs ja da. Dann kann ich ihm gleich erzählen, dass Evans mit Cheaster Schluss gemacht hat. Das glaubt der mir nie" gigelte Sirius und nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort. Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er sich kurz nach einem seiner Freunde um und musste aber zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass nur ein paar nervende und extrem laute Erst- und Zweitklässer sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Sirius diesen und eilte die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Er verstaute das Lunchpaket und die Butterbierflaschen in ihrem Versteck und suchte nach der Karte der Rumtreiber, um zu sehen, wo seine Remus und James waren.

„Wenn ich schon mal die Karte brauche", fluchte Sirius vor sich hin, als er, zu seinem bedauern feststellen musste, dass Peter oder James sie mitgenommen haben musste.

„Wenigstens ist der Tarnumhang noch hier", tröstete Sirius sich selbst und verstaute ihn in seiner Umhangtasche, bevor er nachsehen ging, wo sich sein bester Freund Rumtreiben würde. Hätte Sirius geahnt, dass James die Karte benutzt hatte, um Cassandra schneller zu finden, dann hätte er ganz bestimmt Feuerwhisky anstatt Butterbier besorgt.

James deaktivierte die Karte der Rumtreiber wieder, als er den Punkt, der mit Cassandra Blaine, beschriftet war, ausfindig gemacht hatte. Er seufzte hörbar und dachte an die vergangenen Stunden, die er mit Lily, im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher, verbracht hatte. James fuhr sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Er konnte Lily's weiche Lippen noch immer auf seinen fühlen und ihre Hände, die ihn zärtlich streichelten. James Gesicht nahm einen verklärten Ausdruck an, als er die Treppen zur großen Halle hinunterging. Durch die hohe schrille Stimme Cassandras und das hühnerähnliche Kichern ihrer Freundinnen, wie Sirius es ausdrückte, wurde James zurück in die Realität geholt. James atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann geradewegs auf Cassandra zu.

„Hi, Jamsie-Schnuckel", flötete Cassandra, als sie James entdeckte.

„Du kommst in einem sehr unpassenden Moment. Ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges mit Marie und Nancy zu besprechen", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihren Freundinnen dabei zu.

James, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, fragte sich in diesem Augenblick, wie er es, ohne durchzudrehen, so lange mit diesem Mädchen nur aushalten konnte. Nicht das er sie je geliebt hätte. James wollte Lily damit nur beweisen, dass er durchaus fähig war, eine langfristige Beziehung zu führen, doch nach diesem Nachmittag mit Lily, war es ihm einfach unmöglich, auch nur eine Minute länger mit Cassandra zusammen zu sein.

„Ich muss dir was sagen. Dauert auch nicht lange", sagte James ruhig, worauf Cassandra nur mürrisch das Gesicht verzog.

„Hat das nicht Zeit bis ich hier fertig bin?" fragte sie schnippisch und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, sich zu James umzudrehen.

„Sorry, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich, nachdem wir geredet haben, nie wieder bei etwas unterbrechen werde", antwortete James in einer Tonlage, die die anwesenden Gryffindors aufhorchen ließ.

Cassandra, die James gar nicht erst richtig zugehört hatte, überhörte James Sarkasmus, worauf die umstehenden Schüler schon anfingen zu grinsen.

„Cassandra!"

„Was kann denn so wichtig sein, dass du nicht diese paar Minuten warten kannst?" keifte die Angesprochene und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Du wirst von nun an, alle Zeit der Welt haben, um dich mit deinen Freundinnen zu unterhalten. Mach was du willst, es ist vorbei. Noch Fragen? Nein? Gut, dann kannst du ja jetzt mit deiner Unterhaltung fortfahren", sagte James ruhig.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wirbelte Cassandra herum und sah James ungläubig an.

„Du… du…! Soll das etwas heißen, dass du gerade mit mir Schluss gemacht hast?"

„Ja, genau das heißt es. Du wolltest es nicht anderes, Cassandra. Selber Schuld", entgegnete James gelassen.

„Aber, ich… ich liebe dich doch! Und du mich, wie kannst du mir das nur antun", stieß sie erbost aus.

„Liebe? Weißt du überhaupt was das ist Cassandra?" fragte James sie und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

Cassandra war nicht in der Lage, James durchdringenden Blick standzuhalten und lief, fast schon panisch, aus der großen Halle.

Die anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen fingen zu tuscheln an, andere forderten ihren Wetteinsatz ein. Und James war sich ganz sicher, dass es keine 5 Minuten dauern würde, bis die ganze Schule es wusste.

Sirius irrte nun schon seit Stunden, seiner Meinung nach, durchs Schloss, um James zu finden.

„Zu blöd, dass wir nur eine Karte haben", resümierte er, als er an der Mädchentoilette, die von Myrthe bewohnt wird, vorbeikam.

„Prongs wird doch nicht etwa hier drin sein", gluckste Sirius und zog den Tarnumhang aus seiner Umhangtasche und warf den Tarnumhang über sich.

Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als diese von innen geöffnet wurde und zwei Mädchen, nach ihrem Wappen zu urteilen, aus Hufflepuff, heraus kamen.

„Ich wundere mich nur, wie James es so lange mit dieser Tusse ausgehalten hat. Immerhin betrügt sie", hörte Sirius die Blonde sagen.

„Ich denke, James weiß, dass seine Freundin ihn betrügt", merkte die Schwarzhaarige daraufhin an.

„Ex-Freundin, aber hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen, als James, vor versammelter Mannschaft mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat?" kicherte die Blonde.

„Geschieht ihr ganz Recht. Was spielt sie sich auch immer so auf. Im Grunde genommen, war sie doch nur mit James zusammen, damit sie mit ihm angeben konnte", war das Letzte was Sirius hörte, als ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte.

Geschickt zwängte er sich durch die halb geschlossene Tür und sah sich in der Mädchentoilette um. Als Sirius sicher war, dass niemand mehr da war, hörte er dieses Geräusch schon wieder.

„Da ist doch noch jemand", überlegte er und ging in den hinteren Teil der Toilette, wo sich die Duschen befanden.

Als er um die Ecke sah, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", dachte Sirius und ging leise auf die am Boden sitzende Person zu.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	4. Lily und Sirius

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Ich habe ein neues Chap für Euch und diesmal hat es nicht so lange gedauert!**

**the-murder-in-the-bathroom**

**:lach: freue mich sehr, dass es dir gfallen hat und das ich auf diesem Wege erfahren, dass du meine anderen FF's auch gelesen hast :zwinker: Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Rebecca92**

**Meine Ideen und ich sind immer etwas eigenartig :hust: Frei sind sie Beide nun, aber ob sie deshalb auch zusammen kommen werden? Wer weiß, wer weiß! Vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Cevienne**

**Irgendwo musste ich doch aufhören, oder? Und so schlimm, war dieser Cliffhänger nun wirklich nicht :hust: Vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Marrychan**

**Ich werde es versuchen, versprochen! Das es mit dem letzten Chap so lange gedauert hat, lag daran, dass ich erst " Eine Entscheidung die alles verändert " zuende geschrieben habe! Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 3 Sirius und Lily**

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, schlenderte James die Gänge entlang. Er hatte es überhaupt nicht mehr eilig seinen Freunden die Neuigkeit zu erzählen.

„Ich werde bis zum Abendessen noch ein paar Runden fliegen", überlegte James.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er durch die Gänge, bis er am großen Eichenportal angekommen war.

„Hey James! Habe gehört, dass du mit Cassandra Schluss gemacht hast", meinte Frank Longbottom.

„Hat sich aber schnell herum gesprochen", stellte James daraufhin nur fest.

„Du weißt doch, gute Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich schnell", gluckste Frank und grinste.

James konnte darauf nur laut lachen und ging zu den Umkleidekabinen beim Quiddichfeld, um sich einen Schulbesen zu holen. Hoch oben in der Luft, fühlte er sich frei und konnte seinen Gedanken nachhängen, ohne von irgendjemand gestört zu werden.

„Was Padfoot wohl sagt, wenn ich es ihm erzähle?" überlegte James und stellte sich die Reaktion seines besten Freundes vor.

Hätte James einen Blick auf die Marauder Karte geworfen, wäre er bestimmt, vor Überraschung vom Besen gefallen.

Sirius zog sich, während er leise weiterging, den Tarnumhang über den Kopf. Belustig und verwundert zugleich, musterte er das am Boden sitzende Mädchen.

„Was machst du hier, Evans?"

Lily brauchte nicht auf sehen, um zu wissen, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus, Black? Ich sitze hier", antwortete Lily in der gleichen Tonlage.

„Das sehe ich auch, Evans! Und warum sitzt du hier und nicht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Damit ich meine Ruhe habe", giftete Lily und sah Sirius an.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Lily Evans betrinkt sich", dachte Sirius, als er in Lilys glasige Augen sah.

„Was starrst du mich so an, Black?" verlangte Lily zu wissen.

Sirius glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Ich frage mich nur, was der Anlass ist, dass Miss- ich- ich- halte- immer- die- Regeln- ein in der Mädchentoilette sitzt, um sich zu betrinken!"

„Geht dich nichts an, Black! Und nun lass mich in Ruhe", herrschte Lily Sirius an und griff nach der Flasche, die hinter ihr stand.

Sirius wusste nicht warum, doch aus einem inneren Impuls heraus, griff er nach der Flasche, bevor Lily diese angesetzt hatte.

„Meine! Gibscht her", lallte Lily leicht und hatte in diesem Moment Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kleinkind.

Sirius konnte nicht anders und lächelte sanft, als er Lily so da sitzen sah.

„Feierst du deine Trennung von Cheaster oder das es ein anderer war, der dich entjungfert hat?"

„Die Trennung von Tyler..."

„Aha! Dann war dein erstes Mal wohl nicht so göttlich, wie du es Cheaster weismachen wolltest, oder bist du doch noch Jungfrau und wolltest ihn nur damit ärgern?"

„Halt die Klabbe, Black und rede nich übe Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehscht", rief Lily und funkelte Sirius wütend an.

Sirius merkte, dass er so nicht weiter kam und beschloss, Remus Rat anzunehmen und es mit etwas mehr Freundlichkeit zu versuchen. Schließlich wollte er doch wissen, woher Lily den Spruch kannte und wen sie als göttlich beschrieb!

„Ich wollte dir den Feuerwhisky nicht wegnehmen, Lily! Wollte doch nur einen Schluck abhaben", grinste Sirius.

Lily musterte Sirius misstrauisch. Noch nie hatte er sie beim Vornamen genannt.

„Hat man dir nich beigebracht zu frascheen?"

„Nein, ein Black nimmt sich was er will", antwortete Sirius.

„So schlimm bischt du nu auch wieder nisch…", entgegnete Lily und reichte ihm die Flasche.

„Danke! Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Lily legte den Kopf etwas schief und sah Sirius skeptisch an.

„Wenn du nur meinen Feuerwhisky trinken wills und mich nerven, is die Antwort nein", sagte Lily und nickte wie wild mit dem Kopf.

Sirius hielt das für keine gute Idee und holte die Butterbierflaschen aus seinem Umhang.

„Ich will nicht nur deinen Feuerwhisky trinken. Siehst du, ich habe auch was", feixte Sirius und reichte Lily eine Flasche Butterbier.

„Sirius, wasch machschst du eigenlich hier? Das is eine Mädchentoi-lette, schon vergessen?"

Obwohl Sirius nie zugeben würde, freute er sich doch darüber, dass Lily ihm beim Vornamen nannte.

„Was so ein bisschen Freundlichkeit doch alles ausmachen kann", resümierte er in Gedanken und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass Lily nun genug getrunken hatte.

Sirius holte so unauffällig wie eben möglich, seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche und zielte auf die Flasche mit Feuerwhisky, um den Inhalt in Wasser zu verwandeln, bevor er sie Lily gab.

„Weiß du eigentlich, wo dein Gegenstück ist?" antwortete Sirius mit einer Gegenfrage und war auf Lilys Antwort gespannt.

„Du hast doch gehört, dass ich mit Tyler Schluss gemacht habe, Sirius und außerdem ist es mir egal, wo der Schwachkopf ist", meinte Lily genervt und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ich meinte mit Gegenstück auch nicht Cheaster, sondern James."

„…?"

Sirius lachte leise auf, als er Lilys fragendes Gesicht sah.

„James ist doch dein Gegenstück, oder etwa nicht?" fragte Sirius belustig.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" rief Lily erbost aus und wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Na ja, du bist Schulsprecherin und James ist Schulsprecher, also das Gegenstück von dir", gluckste Sirius und überlegte, warum Lily mit einem Mal so rot wurde.

„Ach so, sag das doch gleich. Nein, ich weiß nicht wo James ist. Hier war er jedenfalls nicht!"

„Lily, warum hast du Cheaster eigentlich immer abgewiesen? Ich meine, ihr wart doch ein paar Wochen zusammen und da… ", fragte Sirius vorsichtig und schaute Lily entschuldigend dabei an.

„Viereinhalb, um genau zu sein. Ich lasse mich zu nichts zwingen, was ich nicht wirklich will", wiederholte Lily James Worte unbewusst und trank einen Schluck von dem Feuerwhisky.

Entsetzt schaute sie auf die Flasche und sah dann Sirius an.

„Das schmeckt irgendwie ko… komisch. Wie Wasser und nicht wie Feuerwhisky", nuschelte Lily nun schon deutlich mehr und sah Sirius vorwurfsvoll dabei an.

„Na, ist nur eine andere Sorte und auch etwas stärker, als der andere", erklärte Sirius und hoffte, dass Lily ihm glaubte.

„Bist du sicher? Ich finde ihn eher schwächer?"

„Lass mal probieren", verlangte Sirius und nahm Lily die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Finde nicht, dass der hier schwächer ist", dabei schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Übrigens, ein sehr kluger Spruch, Lils. Von wem hast du den?" wollte Sirius wissen, da er davon ausging, dass Lily ihm in diesem Zustand die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Von ihm."

„Aha! Er scheint sich sehr um dich zu sorgen, wenn er möchte, dass du dich zu nichts zwingen lässt", antwortete Sirius und konnte nicht fassen, dass Lily den Spruch wirklich von James hatte.

„Ja, vielleicht macht er sich Sorgen, aber das ist jetzt auch egal", gab Lily bedrückt von sich und schaute Sirius traurig an.

„Warum ist das egal, Lils? Magst du ihn denn nicht?" dabei vermied Sirius es, James Namen zu erwähnen.

Lily antwortete nicht sofort und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in diesem Moment an ihn dachte.

„Weißt du, ich habe ihn immer verurteilt, für das, was ich selbst getan habe. Ich erwarte nicht, dass er mich wirklich mag, nachdem wie ich ihn immer behandelt habe."

Sirius war erstmal sprachlos. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Es konnte sich nur um James handeln, da war sich Sirius ganz sicher, denn er war der Einzige, den Lily immer so angezickt und abgewiesen hatte.

„Was meinst du damit, Lily? Was hast du getan?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen, obwohl ich noch einen Freund zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß und lehnte setzte sich bequemer hin.

Sirius war wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Lily du sitzt hier und betrinkst dich, weil du glaubst, dass er dir Vorwürfe machen würde, weil du mit ihm geschlafen hast, obwohl du noch einen Freund hattest?" hakte Sirius ungläubig nach.

Nein, ja, nein, nicht ganz! Er hält mich für eine Schlampe und das bin ich ja auch irgendwie. Ich habe die Mädchen, die mit ihm ins Bett gestiegen sind, obwohl sie selbst einen Freund oder er eine Freundin hatte, auch als Schlampe bezeichnet", klärte Lily Sirius auf und seufzte dabei tief.

Sirius sah Lily mitfühlend an und in diesem Moment verstand er, was James immer damit meinte, wenn er sagte, dass Lily anders sei, als die anderen Mädchen. Alles an ihr, wäre echt und nicht aufgesetzt und genau zu dieser Erkenntnis kam Sirius nun auch.

„Du irrst dich, Lily. Er denkt bestimmt nicht so über dich und hält dich auch nicht für eine Schlampe. Weiß er eigentlich, dass du hier sitzt und dich seinetwegen betrinkst?"

„Nein!"

„Und dein Gegenstück? Weiß James, dass du hier bist?" hakte Sirius vorsichtshalber nach, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Auch nicht. Ist doch auch egal, ob ich hier sitze und außerdem bin ich nicht betrunken, habe doch nur ein paar Schlückchen von dem Feuerwhisky getrunken", meinte Lily und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist nicht egal, Lils. Mir nicht und ihm sicher auch nicht. Dein Gegenstück und er werden sich bestimmt schon fragen, warum du nicht beim Abendessen warst und sich Sorgen machen", redete Sirius auf Lily ein, worauf diese nur abwinkte.

„Ich werde es dir beweisen, dass er sich Sorgen um dich macht, Komm mit, Lily", sagte Sirius energisch und half Lily behutsam auf die Beine.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen. Komm, da habe ich auch noch mehr Feuerwhisky, Butterbier und was zu Essen", antwortete Sirius und kramte den Tarnumhang aus der Umhangtasche.

„Was ist das, Sirius?" verlangte Lily zu wissen und ließ sich zurück auf den Boden plumpsen.

„Das wird schwieriger, als ich dachte", stellte Sirius in Gedanken fest und erklärte Lily, dass das ein Tarnumhang ist.

„Wirklich? Und wenn wir darunter sind, sieht uns keiner?" fragte Lily verzückt und strahlte wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass eine neue Puppe bekommen hatte.

„Richtig", grinste Sirius und lachte leise.

„Hast du dieses komische Papier auch dabei?" wollte Lily mit einem mal wissen.

Alarmiert hob Sirius ruckartig den Kopf und sah Lily geschockt an.

„Welches Papier?"

„Na, dass wo sich die vielen Punkte bewegen und die Namen daneben stehen", erklärte sie bereitwillig und grinste Sirius, der sie verdattert ansah, an.

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wovon du sprichst, Lilyflower", log Sirius und versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Red keinen Blödsinn, Sirius, oder soll ich lieber Padfoot sagen? So nennen deine Freunde dich doch, richtig? Und das stand auch auf dem Papier drauf. Und als ich damit in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen bin, hat sich der Punkt mit meinem Namen bewegt!"

Sirius sah ein, dass Lily wirklich von der Karte wusste und holte tief Luft.

„Woher weißt du von der Karte?"

„Hab sie vor ein paar Monaten gefunden. Sie lag bei der Rüstung im zweiten Stock. Ich habe sie aufgehoben und angesehen und dann fiel mir ein, dass ihr Euch immer mit diesen Namen anredet. Ich konnte auf dieser Karte sehen, dass ihr nicht in eurem Schlafsaal wart und so bin ich rauf und habe sie auf das Bett gleich neben der Tür geworfen. Ihr sollte besser darauf aufpassen, wenn McGonagall oder Filch sie gefunden hätte, hättet ihr bestimmt großen Ärger bekommen", tadelte Lily Sirius, der mit offenem Mund vor ihr stand.

„Du hast die Karte auf mein Bett gelegt", fragte Sirius fassungslos und nahm sich vor, Peter zu Rede zustellen.

Dieser hatte nämlich behauptet, dass er sie unter James Bett gefunden hätte.

„Keine Ahnung, ob es dein Bett war", meinte Lily schulterzuckend und fing leicht an zu schwanken.

„Wie dem auch sei, wir sollten nun gehen. Filch und seine blöde Katze werden bald ihre Runden drehen und es muss ja nicht sein, dass sie uns hier finden", trieb Sirius Lily zur Eile und hoffte, dass sie mitgehen würde.

Zu Sirius Überraschung, ließ sich Lily auch ganz problemlos den Tarnumhang über den Kopf ziehen und aus der Toilette schieben.

„Geh immer dich an der wand lang, Lils. Es sind zwar kaum noch Schüler auf den Gängen, aber man weiß ja nie", grinste er und schmunzelte über Lily.

„Ist dir schlecht?"

„Naa, wovon denn? Habe doch nur ein kleines bisschen getrunken", antwortete Lily und nickte so wild mit dem Kopf, dass Sirius befürchtete, sie könnte jeden Moment umfallen.

„Dann ist ja gut."

Sirius legte einen Arm und Lily, um sie so besser stützen zu können, als sie Schritte hörten, die schnell näher kamen.

„Pssst, leise", flüsterte Sirius und drückte Lily an die Wand.

„Du hast doch gesagt, man kann uns nicht sehen, Siri."

„Wo ist dieses kleine Biest nur? Die glaubt wohl, sie könnte sich alles erlauben! Aber nicht mit mir! Die wird ihr blaues Wunder erleben, dieses Missstück", wetterte Tyler und ging an Sirius und Lily vorbei.

Lily streckte blitzschnell ihren Fuß unter dem Tarnumhang vor, über welchen Tyler stolperte.

„Wer ist da?" rief Tyler wütend und machte einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu.

Sirius reagierte sofort und bucksierte Lily um die nächste Ecke.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Evans? Wenn Cheaster uns entdeckt hätte, was glaubst du, was er gemacht hätte?" zischte Sirius Lily leise zu und funkelte sie wütend an.

Diese kicherte daraufhin und sah Sirius mit einem entschuldigenden, aber höchst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Hat er verdient!"

Sirius schüttelte darauf nur den Kopf und betete, dass sie den Gryffindorturm nun ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichen würde. Sanft schob er Lily weiter und diese ließ sich auch bereitwillig durch die vielen Gänge führen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich auf einmal so nett zu mir, Sirius?" wollte Lily, kurz bevor sie ihren Turm erreicht hatten, wissen.

„Weil du anders bist, Lilyflower. Du bist zwar sehr direkt und leicht aufbrausend, dafür aber ehrlich", antwortete Sirius und meinte auch, was er sagte.

Lily musterte ihn von der Seite, sagte aber weiter nichts dazu.

„Hör zu, Lils, wir Beide bleiben erstmal so lange unter dem Tarnumhang, bis wir vor unserer Schlafsaaltür sind, verstanden. Du bleibst unter dem Tarnumhang und hörst dir an, was James sagt!"

„Was soll er denn sagen?" wollte Lily wissen.

„Das er sich Sorgen um dich macht, Lils."

Lily schüttelte darauf nur traurig den Kopf.

„Wird er nicht. Er wird schimpfen, weil du mich mit in euren Schlafsaal genommen hast."

„Bestimmt nicht", antwortete Sirius und nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nur noch ein paar sechs- und Siebenklässler, die ihre Hausaufgaben machten, oder Zauberschach spielten. Von den restlichen Maraudern war nichts zu sehen, daher ging Sirius davon aus, dass sie entweder im Schlafsaal, oder in Remus Fall, in der Bibliothek waren. Vorsichtig führte er Lily an den Tischen vorbei und half ihr, die Treppen hoch zu kommen, ohne zu stolpern.

„Pass auf, Lily, du bleibst dich hinter mir, bis ich die Tür vom Schlafsaal hinter uns zu gemacht habe, verstanden?" vergewisserte Sirius sich, ob Lily auch alles verstanden hatte.

Diese nickte nur und betrat direkt hinter Sirius dessen Schlafsaal und blieb neben der Tür stehen.

„Hi, Prongs! Du wirst nie erraten, was ich die letzten Stunden gemacht habe", begrüßte Sirius seinen besten Freund und öffnete den Vorratsschrank, welcher in der Ecke stand.

Angesprochener lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Welches Mädchen war es diesmal?"

„Rate mal! Da kommst du sowieso nie drauf", sagte Sirius geheimnisvoll und biss in sein Sandwich.

„Die Kleine Schwarzhaarige aus Ravenclaw?"

„Gryffindor, aber nicht schwarzhaarig", antwortete Sirius mit vollem Mund.

„Gryffindor? Ich dachte, die hast du alle durch, bis auf die unteren vier Klassen", entgegnete James missbilligend und zeigte Sirius einen Vogel.

„Siebte Klasse und sie ist dein Gegenstück", gluckste Sirius und konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen, als er James Gesichts sah.

„Sie hat ihre Trennung von Cheaster in der Mädchentoilette bei Myrthe gefeiert. Mit ganz viel Feuerwhisky und nun kann sie kaum noch alleine stehen", erzählte Sirius amüsiert.

„Und wo ist Lily jetzt?" fragte James, mühsam um Beherrschung bemüht.

„Ich…!"

„Du lässt Lily einfach allein durch die Gänge laufen? Hast du sie noch alle Padfoot? Weißt du was Cheaster oder die Slytherins mit ihr machen werden, wenn sie einem von denen in die Hände fällt", brüllte James Sirius an, worauf dieser sich fast an seinem Butterbier verschluckte.

Sirius war schon klar, dass James sich aufregen würde, aber so eine heftige Reaktion hatte er dann doch nicht erwartet.

„Aber…!"

„Kein aber Padfoot! Auch wenn du Lily nicht leiden kannst, hättest du sie nicht einfach so da lassen müssen", herrschte James Sirius an, ohne ihn auch nur einmal aussprechen zu lassen.

„Was ist denn hier los?" wollte Remus wissen, der gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Ich…!" setzte Sirius an, als er von James zum dritten Mal unterbrochen wurde.

„Lily läuft betrunken durch die Gänge und Padfoot hat nichts besseres zu tun, als sich darüber lustig zu machen", stieß James immer noch wütend aus und kramte die Marauders Map aus seiner Schublade.

„Lily und betrunken? Stimmt das wirklich?" hakte Remus ungläubig nach und machte dabei ein skeptisches Gesicht.

„Ja…", fing Sirius an, unterbrach sich aber diesmal selber.

Lily versuchte gerade, sich aus dem Tarnumhang zu befreien, verhedderte sich dabei mit ihren Füßen in dem Stoff und stolperte. Dabei stieß sie James am Rücken an, so dass dieser ins Stolpern geriet.

„Was…! Aaaargh", polterte James los und drehte sich abrupt um, dabei streckte er reflexartig seinen Arm nach vorne und fing Lily, bevor diese vorne rüber kippte, auf.

„Allo Jamesch", meinte Lily und grinste diesen an.

„Bin nicht betrunken. Nicht bin", meinte Lily und sah James an.

Dieser hatte sichtlich Mühe, nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Wie viel hat sie schon getrunken?" fragte Remus Sirius leise und schmunzelte bei Lilys Anblick.

„Fast eine Flasche Feuerwhisky", antwortete Sirius dem Werwolf leise, aber nicht leise genug.

„Stimmt gar nicht! Habe nur ein paar Schlückchen getrunken", rief Lily empört und funkelte Sirius dabei an.

„Weiß du, was Sirius gemacht hat, James? Er hat einfach meinen guten Feuerwhisky in Wasser verwandelt und behauptet, es wäre eine stärkere Sorte. Der wollte mich für dumm verkaufen, aber ich habe es gemerkt", beschwerte Lily sich und legte ihren Kopf an James Brust an.

„Hat er das wirklich gemacht?" fragte James und machte dabei ein tadelndes Gesicht.

„Hat er", erwiderte Lily und nickte dabei so wild mit dem Kopf, dass James sie festhalten musste, damit sie nicht umfiel.

„Wie konntest nur annehmen, dass Lily das nicht merken würde, Padfoot?" tadelte James seinen Freund und sah ihn gespielt böse an.

Bevor Sirius jedoch darauf antworten konnte, steckte Lily ihren Kopf zwischen James Arm hindurch.

„Genau, wie konntest du nur denken, dass ich so dumm bin", empörte sie sich.

Sirius schaute die Beiden und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch Remus, der bis jetzt, schweigend das Schauspiel verfolgt hatte, lächelte amüsiert.

„Weißt du, wie Sirius dich nennt? Mein Gegenstück! Bist du mein Gegenstück, James?" dabei drehte Lily ihren Kopf so, dass sie James ansehen konnte.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich dein Gegenstück bin", antwortete James etwas zögerlich und blickte seinen Freund irritiert an.

„Hast Recht, Sirius. Er ist mein Gegenstück!"

Da war es wieder. Lily sagte nicht, James oder Potter, sondern er. Sirius war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass Lily die ganze Zeit von James sprach und ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Worüber freust du dich so, Padfoot?" wollte Remus wissen und schaute zwischen Lily und Sirius hin und her.

„Ach nichts weiter", winkte dieser nur ab und zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Sollen wir unserer kleinen Schulsprecherin, die Kopfschmerzen morgen nicht lieber ersparen?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Das soll Prongs lieber machen. Der kann den Zauberspruch eh besser und außerdem ist Lils ein Mädchen", antwortete Sirius.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun hat, aber ich denke auch, dass Prongs es machen sollte", erwiderte Remus und stupste James an.

„Ich denke, du solltest den (Antikopfschmerzzauber) bei Lily anwenden, damit sie den Tag morgen, so einigermaßen übersteht", wandte Remus sich an James und deutete dabei auf Lily, die ein bisschen blass geworden war.

James lachte leise auf.

„Besser ist es", amüsierte er sich und schob Lily zu seinem Bett rüber.

„Es ist schon spät, flower. Zeit, schlafen zu gehen", sagte James sanft und zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu.

Vorsichtig drückte er Lily auf sein Bett und hielt ihr einen Schlafanzug hin. Als James sah, dass Lily mit den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse kämpfte, half er ihr beim ausziehen und legte sie richtig hin. Danach nahm er seinen Zauberstab von seinem Nachttisch, richtete ihn auf Lily und sprach einen komplizierten Zauberspruch. Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs schoss ein blassgelber Strahl auf Lily zu. James wartete ein paar Minuten und beobachtete Lily genau.

„Wie geht es dir? Alles okay? Ist dir schlecht oder tut dir etwas weh?" wollte James besorgt wissen, doch Lily schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

Beruhigt strich James Lily zärtlich über die Wange und lächelte sie amüsiert an.

„Dann ist ja gut, mein Engel. Bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und ins Badezimmer um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Als er zurückkam, war Lily schon eingeschlafen.

James zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich neben Lily ins Bett.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	5. Gespräche mit Alice

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**all: Ich werde eure Rewiews beim nächsten Mal wieder ausführlich beantworten, versprochen! Bitte nicht böse sein, ja? Vielen vielen lieben Dank für euer Lob und eure Rewiews! Dankeschön!**

**Stört es euch eigentlich sehr, dass der Titel nicht mehr so ganz zur Story passt?**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 4 Gespräche mit Alice**

James erwachte am nächsten Morgen schon sehr früh. Ihm war kalt, was nicht daran lag, dass er mal wieder seine Bettdecke auf den Boden befördert hatte. Lily lag nicht mehr in seinen Armen und dies war der Grund, warum ihm so kalt war.

„Vielleicht ist sie nur auf der Toilette", überlegte James und zog seine Bettdecke bis unter das Kinn.

Doch als Lily nach zehn Minuten noch immer nicht zurück war, beschloss James, nach ihr zu sehen.

„Hoffentlich ist ihr nicht schlecht", dachte James, stand leise auf und schlich ins Badezimmer.

Leise öffnete er die Badezimmertür, musste aber feststellen, dass Lily nicht da war. James seufzte leise und beschloss, im Gemeinschaftsraum nach zu schauen. Nachdem James sich angezogen hatte, ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber auch hier war Lily nicht.

„Bestimmt ist sie in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen, um zu duschen und sich was anderes anziehen", murmelte James leise vor sich hin und setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin. Nachdenklich starrte er in die Flammen, als ihn ein Geräusch auf der Treppe aufblicken ließ.

„Morgen, Prongs! Was machst du denn um diese Zeit schon hier?"

„Morgen, Moony, konnte nicht mehr schlafen", antwortete James seinem Freund.

„Wie geht es Lily? Schläft sie noch?" wollte Remus wissen und setzte sich neben James auf die Couch.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihr geht und ob sie schläft. Lily ist schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgestanden", entgegnete James.

Remus musterte seinen Freund und beschloss, erstmal nicht nach zuhaken. James starrte weiterhin in die Flamme vor ihm und sah nur auf, wenn jemand die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen herunterkam.

„Willst du noch länger hier warten oder kommst du mit frühstücken?" unterbrach Remus nach einer langen Weile die Stille.

„Ich komme mit frühstücken", antwortete James etwas zögerlich, blickte noch mal in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal, bevor er mit Remus den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Auf dem ganzen Weg in die große Halle war James sehr schweigsam und das änderte sich erst, als sie an ihrem Haustisch saßen und kurz nach Remus und James die Hälfte der Quiddichmannschaft in die Halle kam und James mit Fragen bombardierten, da sie am nächsten Wochenende gegen Ravenclaw spielen mussten. Remus hatte den Eindruck, als hätte jemand bei James einen Schalter umgelegt. Er war wie ausgewechselt, lachte, scherzte, gab Anweisungen und diskutierte über den Trainingsplan, der nach James Meinung unbedingt eingehalten werden musste. Sehr zum Missfallen seiner Mannschaftskameraden.

„Vielleicht ist er einfach nur zu früh aufgestanden und war deswegen so schweigsam", überlegte Remus.

„Wahrscheinlich hat es gar nichts mit Lily zu tun", dachte er noch und widmete sich weiter seinem Frühstück.

„Hi, mein Schatz", begrüßte Frank seine Freundin Alice, als diese ihre Arme um ihn schlang.

„Guten Morgen, Großer", lächelte sie und gab ihrem Frank einen Kuss, worauf die anderen grinsten.

„Sorry, Alice, aber das dauert hier noch ein bisschen", entschuldigte James sich und fuhr, mit seiner Mannschaftsbesprechung fort.

„Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest", seufzte Alice und verabschiedete sich mit einem langen und innigen Kuss von Frank.

James beobachtete die Beiden und ein verträumtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Alice wollte gerade die große Halle verlassen, als sie grob am Arm festgehalten wurde.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte Tyler barsch und packte Alices Arm noch fester.

„Was geht dich das an?" keifte Alice und versuchte dabei ihren Arm frei zubekommen.

„Sie kann sich nicht ewig vor mir verstecken und wenn sie mir über den Weg läuft, kann sie was erleben", zischte Tyler nahe an Alices Ohr.

„Lass sie sofort los, Cheaster", sagte Frank drohend und sah, da er einen halben Kopf größer als Tyler ist, auf diesen herab.

„Ja, ja schon gut. Kannst sie behalten", schnarrte er herablassend und wandte sich zum gehen um.

Frank nahm Alice beruhigend in den Arm und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

„Hat dieses Schwein dir wehgetan?" fragte er besorgt.

„Es geht schon. Tyler wollte wissen, wo Lily ist" erzählte Alice und bemerkte nicht, dass die komplette Gryffindoremannschaft zuhörte.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?" fragte Sirius, der nur Alices letzten Satz gehört hatte, da er erst später in die große Halle gekommen war.

„Nein, ich habe Lily heute noch nicht gesehen", antwortete Alice wahrheitsmäßig.

„Du gehst nicht alleine in deinen Turm zurück", entschied Frank und blickte zu James.

„Ist schon okay, Frank. Wir gehen auch zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und werden Alice mitnehmen", schaltete sich Roger Carpender, Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff, nun ein.

Dankbar sah Frank diesen an und nickte.

„Wir sehen uns später, okay Süße?" fragte Frank und gab Alice einen kleinen Kuss.

Diese nickte nur und verließ mit den anderen Schülern aus ihrem Haus die große Halle.

Sirius setzte sich neben Remus und fing an, sein Brötchen mit Schinken zu belegen.

„Wie geht es Lily? Hat sie den Zauber gut verkraftet?" fragte Sirius Remus leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Padfoot. Habe Lily noch nicht gesehen", antwortete Remus ebenso leise, um James nicht zu stören.

„Hat Prongs denn nichts erzählt? Immerhin hat Lily in seinem Bett geschlafen", meinte Sirius kauend.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er sagte nur, dass Lily schon sehr früh aufgestanden wäre und dass er nicht wisse, wie es ihr ginge", entgegnete Remus und musterte Sirius misstrauisch.

„Warum interessiert es dich eigentlich, ob der Zauber funktioniert hat?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Na ja, wenn Lily ihn gut verkraftet hat, dann kann ich bei meinem nächsten Date ruhig etwas Stärkeres zu trinken mitbringen", gluckste Sirius und grinste Remus dabei breit an.

Dieser rollte nur genervt mit den Augen und meinte:

„Du bist unverbesserlich, Padfoot. Willst das Mädchen wohl erst betrunken machen und anschließend mit dem Zauber angeben, hm?"

„Ich doch nicht! So was würde ich doch nie machen. Was denkst du nur von mir?" rief Sirius erbost und fing sich dafür einen tadelnden Blick von James ein.

„Nur das Beste, glaub mir", entgegnete Remus darauf sarkastisch.

Sirius zog einen Schmollmund und spielte beleidigt, woraufhin Remus lachen musste.

„Was machen wir heute noch?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Och, ich dachte daran, dass wir Rosmerta mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten könnten", grinste Sirius.

„Gute Idee, wollen wir auf Prongs warten?"

„Klar, sonst verhext er uns wieder, wie beim letzten Mal, als wir ohne ihn nach Hogsmead gegangen sind", antwortete Sirius und stand auf.

„Ich gehe noch mal nach oben und lege mich ein bisschen hin", meinte Sirius an Remus gewandt und lief aus der großen Halle.

Remus nickte nur und wartete, bis James endlich mit seiner Besprechung fertig war.

„Wir wollen nach Hogsmead, kommst du mit?"

„Klar, komme ich mit! Was für eine Frage", ereiferte sich James und ging mit Remus in ihren Turm.

Dort angekommen, zogen sich die drei jungen Männer rasch um und verließen gemeinsam unter James Tarnumhang den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlichen nach Hogsmead, wo sie sich einen schönen Tag machten. So bekamen sie auch nicht mit, dass Alice McAlister, Nathalie Bones und Sysilia Rosewood, Lilys Freundinnen, den ganzen Tag nach Lily suchten.

„Sie kann doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein", regte sich Nathalie auf.

„Wann habt ihr Lily denn zum letzten Mal gesehen"? fragte Alice vorsichtig.

„Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke", fing Sysilia an, „ gestern auf den Ländereien, wo sie mit Tyler Schluss gemacht hat."

„Und ihr Bett sah heute Morgen so aus, als hätte Lily nicht darin geschlafen", fügte Nathalia besorgt zu, und sah die beiden anderen Mädchen alarmiert an.

„Du meinst, Lily war die ganze Nacht weg?" hakte Alice panisch nach und wusste nicht, ob sie Nathalia und Sysilia deswegen eine Szene machen sollte.

Beide schüttelten betreten den Kopf und vermieden es, Alice direkt anzusehen.

„Warum sagt ihr das denn erst jetzt?" platzte es aus Alice heraus.

„Ihr kann wer weiß was passiert sein. Tylers Drohungen sollten wir ernst nehmen", ereiferte sich Alice.

„Ich werde jetzt mal die Jungs fragen, ob sie Lily gesehen! Denen entgeht ja so gut wie nichts", sagte Alice entschieden und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, wo sie auch die Marauder antraf.

„Hi Alice", begrüßte Remus sie.

James, Sirius und Remus hatten sich, sehr zu Sirius Freude, pünktlich zum Abendessen, wieder im Schloss eingefunden.

„Suchst du Frank? Er ist noch oben. Du sollst auf ihn warten", sagte Remus und lächelte Alice freundlich an.

„Ja, ja mache ich", antwortete Alice etwas abwesend und sah sich suchend in der großen Halle um.

„Suchst du jemanden bestimmten?" fragte James.

„Lily", war Alices knappe Antwort.

„Lily?

„Ja, Lily! Lange rote Haare, etwa so groß wie ich, grüne Augen….!"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wir wissen, wie Lily aussieht", beschwichtigte Remus sie und warf Sirius einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Was willst du denn von ihr? Bestimmt wird sie gleich auch zum Essen kommen", meinte Sirius und belud seinen Teller.

„Vielleicht!"

„Was soll das heißen, vielleicht?" hakte James nun nach.

„Lily ist seit gestern Nachmittag verschwunden", sprudelte es aus Alice heraus.

„Nathalie sagte, dass sie auch nicht in ihrem Bett war und heute hat sie auch noch niemand gesehen. Sie ist einfach weg", erklärte Alice und tiefe Besorgnis erklang aus ihrer Stimme.

Sirius, Remus und James sahen sich an und auch auf ihren Gesichtern war Besorgnis zu sehen.

„Diese Nacht habe ich Lily noch gesehen", meldete sich James zu Wort.

„Diese Nacht?" hakte Alice misstrauisch nach, worauf Remus das Gesicht verzog.

„Ja, wir mussten Rundgänge zusammen machen. McGonagall hat uns eingeteilt", log James, da er nicht gewillt war, Alice zu erzählen, dass Lily bei ihm übernachtet hatte.

„Und wo ist sie dann hingegangen? Ich meine, hat sie dir erzählt, wo sie hingehen wollte?"

„Nein, hat sie nicht", antwortete James und es war ja auch keine Lüge.

„Vielleicht versteckt sich Lily in einem leeren Klassenzimmer vor Cheaster. Wenn sie nach dem Essen immer noch nicht aufgetaucht ist, helfen wir dir beim suchen", bot Sirius an.

„Ja, danke, das wäre nett", sagte Alice, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Sagt Frank bitte, dass ich gleich wieder kommen, ja", bat Alice die Marauder und eilte aus der großen Halle.

Irritiert schauten die jungen Männer Alice hinterher und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wo will sie denn so schnell hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht hat sie etwas vergessen, oder ihr ist eingefallen, wo Lily sein könnte", überlegte Remus laut.

„Vielleicht", meinte James darauf nachdenklich.

Alice hetzte durch die leeren Korridore, nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal und sah hin und wieder über ihre Schulter, ob ihr auch ja niemand folgen würde.

„Hoffentlich ist Lily dort! Bitte Merlin, lass Lily dort sein und gesund", betete Alice in Gedanken und lief noch ein wenig schneller.

Vor dem Vertrauensschülerbad stoppte sie und sah sich nach beiden Seiten um, ob sie auch von niemandem beobachtet wurde. Leise nannte sie dem Portrait das Passwort, welches ihr Lily gesagt hatte und betrat den großen Raum. Alice holte erstmal tief Luft und vergewisserte sich, ob sich auch hier niemand aufhielt. Nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie alleine hier war, ging sie, auf die Wand neben der riesigen Badewanne zu, fuhr mit ihren Finger vorsichtig über eine bestimmte Stelle und drückte die Tür, die Sekunden später zum Vorschein kam, auf. Erleichterung und Wut machten sich in Alice breit. Erleichterung darüber, dass sie Lily endlich unverletzt gefunden hatte und Wut, dass sie ihr nicht Bescheid gesagt hat.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Lily Evans? Weißt du eigentlich, was wir uns für Sorgen um dich gemacht haben? Und du sitzt hier und machst dir einen schönen Tag", herrschte Alice die verdutzte Lily an und kam wütend auf diese zu.

Erschreckt und verunsichert über Alice heftig Reaktion, ging Lily einen Schritt zurück.

„Alice, ich…!"

„Ja, ja du! Du hättest uns wenigstens Bescheid sagen können, wo du hingehst. Mensch Lily, weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Leute wir gefragt haben, ob sie dich gesehen haben", sagte Alice, nun schon etwas ruhiger.

„Es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte euch keinen Kummer machen, ehrlich nicht", meinte Lily entschuldigend und sah ihre beste Freundin reumütig an.

Alice seufzte schwer und zog Lily in ihre Arme.

„Mach das nie wieder! Du kannst mir doch alles erzählen, dass weißt du doch", entgegnete Alice und setzte sich mit Lily auf die Couch.

Der Raum, in dem sich Lily versteckte, kannten nur zwei Personen: Lily und Alice. Und es war reiner Zufall gewesen, dass sie ihn entdeckt hatten. Die beiden Mädchen hatten damals beschlossen niemanden davon zu erzählen und Alice hat nicht einmal Frank von diesem Raum erzählt. Er war nicht sehr groß, hatte ein kleines Fenster, von wo man einen sehr guten Blick aufs Quiddichfeld hatte. Die beiden Mädchen, hatten den Raum nach ihren Wünschen verändert. Die Wände waren nun zartgelb, statt der Matratzen gab es nun eine relativ große und bequeme Couch, einen kleinen runden Tisch, drei Sitzkissen, Blumen und ein Bücherregal. Lily und Alice kamen immer hier her, wenn sie alleine sein wollten, oder wenn sie ungestört quatschen wollten.

„Versteckst du dich vor Tyler?"

„Auch", war Lilys knappe Antwort.

„Aha und weiter", bohrte Alice weiter.

„Nichts weiter", seufzte Lily, wusste aber, dass Alice ihr das nicht abkaufen würde.

„Mensch Lily, ich weiß, dass du letzte Nacht nicht in deinem Bett geschlafen hast und dass James dich zum letzten Mal bei den Rundgängen gesehen hat. Also, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

Lily wusste nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder glücklich sein sollte.

„James hat Alice angelogen. Aber warum? Warum hat er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?" überlegte sie.

„Müsst ihr heute auch Rundgänge machen?"

„Rundgänge? Ähm, nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, du wartest hier auf mich, hast du verstanden. Ich werde Frank Bescheid sagen, dass ich heute Abend keine Zeit habe und wenn ich wieder komme, will ich alles ganz genau wissen", meinte Alice und stand auf.

„Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen?"

Worauf Lily mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich bringe dir etwas mit. Und bleib bitte hier, Lily", sagte Alice eindringlich und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, wo Frank schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

Alice begrüßte ihren Freund und setzte sich neben ihn. Die fragenden Blicke von Remus und James ignorierte sie, indem sie sich an Frank kuschelte und ihn etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, worauf dieser anfing zu lachen.

„Wenn du meinst, dann will ich dich mal nicht enttäuschen", schmunzelte er und küsste seine Freundin zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze.

Zufrieden über seine Antwort widmete sich Alice ihrem Abendessen. Nachdem sie alle mit Essen fertig waren, ging Alice mit Frank zusammen in den Gryffindorturm, hielt sich aber nicht wirklich lange dort auf und verabschiedete sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder.

„Wo will Alice denn nun schon wieder hin?" fragte Sysilia Frank und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

„Muss mal wieder Seelentröster spielen. Ein Mädchen aus ihrem Haus hat Liebeskummer und wollte mit Alice darüber reden", antwortete Frank und sah Sirius dabei an.

„Hey, ich habe nichts damit zu tun", protestierte dieser und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Habe ich was gesagt?"

„Gesagt nicht, aber dein Blickt reichte schon", konterte Sirius, worauf alle anfingen zu lachen.

Bevor Alice wieder zu Lily ging, machte sie einen Abstecher in die Küche und ließ sich von den Hauselfen etwas für ihre Freundin einpacken.

„Oh bitte, heute keinen Alkohol für mich", rief Lily, als Alice das Essen und Butterbier auf den Tisch stellte.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" hakte diese nach und setzte sich auf eines der Sitzkissen.

„Ich habe noch genug von gestern", antwortete Lily und wurde leicht rot.

„Wie bitte? Hast du dich etwa betrunken?" fragte Alice überrascht.

„Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte", setzte Alice rasch nach, worauf Lily nur nickte.

„Ich war so betrunken, dass Sirius mich mit in seinen Schlafsaal genommen hat, wo ich heute Morgen in James Bett aufgewacht bin", erzählte Lily.

„Du hast bei James im Bett geschlafen? Warte, er hat die Situation ausgenutzt und hat dich verführt! Na warte, wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, der kann was erleben", wetterte Alice und sprang auf.

„Nein Alice, halt! So war das nicht", rief Lily panisch und holte tief Luft.

„James hat nicht mich verführt. Eher ich ihn", sagte Lily kleinlaut und erzählte Alice die ganze Geschichte.

Diese hörte ihrer Freundin stauend und teilweise mit offenem Mund zu und staunte nicht schlecht.

„Also ist James der mit dem Adonis Körper", grinste Alice und über Lilys Gesicht huschte ein verträumtes Lächeln.

„Es wurden schon Wetten abgeschlossen, dass du diesen „göttlichen Traumboy" nur erfunden hast, um Tyler eifersüchtig zu machen", lachte Alice.

„Ist James wirklich so gut im Bett?"

„Alice!"

„Ich werde doch wohl fragen dürfen, oder?"

„Jaaa, ist er. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Ich meine, ich habe ja keinen Vergleich, aber für mich war es fantastisch, einfach göttlich", schwärmte Lily und starrte verträumt vor sich hin.

Alice beobachtete Lily und schmunzelte.

„Wer hätte das gedacht? Ausgerechnet James Potter", resümierte sie.

Lily lachte bitter auf.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier und nicht bei James? Ihr seid doch jetzt zusammen, richtig?" hakte Alice vorsichtig nach und schaute Lily an.

„Nein, sind wir nicht! Für James, war es nicht besonderes.

„Was? Hat er das gesagt?"

„Nein, hat er nicht, aber das ist doch offensichtlich", meinte Lily.

„Kannst du mal etwas deutlicher werden, bitte", forderte Alice sie auf und setzte sich neben Lily auf die Couch.

„Als ich mit Tyler Schluss gemacht habe, kam James auch dazu und als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, ist er einfach weiter gegangen, ohne mich auch nur einmal anzusehen", berichtete Lily.

„Nachdem Sirius mich hoch in den Schlafssaal gebracht hatte, habe ich James gefragt, ob er mein Gegenstück sei und er meinte nur: ‚Das könnte man so sehen, ja'", sprudelte es aus Lily heraus.

„Nun mal langsam, Lily. Du glaubst also, dass James nur mit dir schlafen wollte und nachdem er bekommen hat, was er wollte, lässt er dich links liegen?" fragte Alice vorsichtig.

„Genau, wie soll ich sonst sein Verhalten interpretieren?"

„Lily, was genau hast du denn zu Tyler gesagt, als er dich gefragt hat, mit wem du geschlafen hast?"

„Dass er ihm nie das Wasser reichen könnte und dass ich es ihm nicht sagen würde", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du hast also nur von „ihm" gesprochen, nicht von James oder Potter, richtig?"

"Ja, aber…!"

„Und nachdem du mit James geschlafen hast, was hast du da gesagt?" bohrte Alice weiter, der langsam ein Licht aufging.

„Danke!"

„Nur Danke? Sonst nichts?"

„Nein, warum?" wollte Lily nun etwas entnervt wissen.

„Nun ja, wir reden hier zwar von James Potter, dem James Potter, aber auch James ist nur ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, Lily. Was ist damit sagen will ist, James hat bestimmt darauf gewartet, dass du ihm sagst, ob es schön für dich war oder ob er dir sehr wehgetan hat."

„Willst du damit sagen, ich hätte ihm sagen soll, wie toll er im Bett ist", meinte Lily und sah Alice ungläubig an.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt, aber es war immerhin dein erstes Mal und ich weiß, jedenfalls war es bei Frank so, dass Jungs schon wissen möchten, ob sie vorsichtig genug waren, ob man starke Schmerzen gehabt hat und in James Fall, ob du es wiederholen würdest", erklärte Alice Lily geduldig.

„Warum hat er mich dann nicht einfach gefragt?"

„Weil **du** ihn verführt hast, Liebes. Du hast den ersten Schritt gemacht und du hättest es von dir aus sagen müssen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht denkt James, dass du dich nur von ihm entjungfern lassen wolltest und nicht mehr!"

„Ich würde es wieder tun, jederzeit", schoss es wie aus der Pistole aus Lily heraus, wobei sie rot anlief.

„Dann sag es ihm, Lily. James hat ein Recht darauf es zu wissen und erst Recht, wenn du mehr als nur dieses eine Mal willst", meinte Alice und grinste Lily anzüglich dabei.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach auf ihn zugehen und sagen: Hi James, es war fantastisch mit dir, können wir das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen", protestierte Lily verzweifelt, worauf Alice in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ganz so direkt muss du es ihm ja nicht sagen. Zuerst solltest du ihm vielleicht zeigen, dass du zu dem, was zwischen euch Beiden passiert ist, stehst. Ich meine damit, keiner weiß, dass du mit James geschlafen hast, oder?"

„Nein, ich habe es außer dir keinem erzählt. Vielleicht hat James es erzählt, aber das weiß ich nicht", antwortete Lily.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass James es jemanden erzählt hat, sonst wüsste es schon die ganze Schule und das ist definitiv nicht der Fall. Zeig es ihm, Lily, egal wie, nur beweis James, dass er für dich nicht nur ein One Night Stand war, sondern mehr, viel mehr, wenn ich dich so ansehe", lächelte Alice sanft und drückte Lily an sich.

„Ich muss nun los. Habe Frank versprochen, dass ich diese Nacht bei ihm schlafe", gluckste Alice und stand auf.

„Ich werde hier bleiben. Du weißt ja jetzt, wo ich bin. Alice, bitte erzähle niemanden, wo ich bin, ja?"

„Wenn du es nicht willst, werde ich es keinem sagen, Lily. Und was, wenn James nach dir fragt?"

„Auch ihm nicht, bitte", bat Lily.

„Wie du willst. Gute Nacht, schlaf gut und träum von deinem Adonis", neckte Alice Lily und bekam dafür ein Kissen an den Kopf.

Lily dachte die halbe Nacht über Alice Worte nach.

„Was, wenn Alice Recht hat und James wirklich darauf gewartet hat, dass ich was sage", überlegte Lily, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber wieder, da sie sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, dass Jungs so etwas hören wollten.

Zum Glück war der nächste Tag ein Sonntag. Lily stand erst gegen Mittag auf, badete ausgiebig im Vertrauensschülerbad und beschloss, zum Mittagessen in die große Halle zu gehen. Sie setzte sich ans hintere Ende ihres Haustisches, damit Tyler, falls er nach ihr suchen sollte, sie nicht sofort entdecken würde. Nachdem Lily mit Essen fertig war, wollte sie so schnell wie möglich, die große Halle wieder verlassen. Sie ging gerade an Cassandra und ihren Freundinnen vorbei, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

„Glaub' mir, James kann die Evans auf keinen Fall mit göttlich gemeint haben, das müsste ich ja wissen und der war alles andere als göttlich", sagte Cassandra herablassend.

„Dann musst du etwas falsch gemacht haben, Blaine", meinte Lily zuckersüß und verließ, ohne sich noch mal umzusehen, die große Halle.

Nicht nur Cassandra sah Lily mit offenem Mund nach, auch alle anderen, dazu gehörten auch die Marauder, die Lilys Worte gehört hatten, sahen ihr ungläubig hinterher. James war der Einzige, der sich weiter seinem Essen widmete, ohne auch nur eine Mine zu verziehen.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	6. Das Unvermeindliche tritt ein

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Cevienne**

**Wie es weiter geht, erfährst du in ein paar Minuten :zwinker: Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**LEJPFan**

**Ja, so ein Zimmer hat schon was, nicht wahr? Lilys Konter hat es euch ja ziemlich angetan :lach: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Time**

**Hi Liebes:lach: ich hab doch schon weiter geschrieben :nick: Dir auch ein ganz großes Dankeschön für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Hermine Potter**

**Freue mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat! Vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**samara**

**: lach: dann ist ja gut, dass es dir gefallen hat :zwinker: Dir auch ein großes Dankeschön für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Marrychan**

**Liebes, spring bloß nicht aus dem Fenster : heftig mit dem Kopfschütteln: sonst erfährst du doch nicht, wie die FF enden wird, richtig? Und du möchtest doch ganz bestimmt wissen, wie sie endet! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wusche22**

**Ja, die Beiden sind wirklich knuffig : nick: aber leider auch ein bisschen verplant :hust: Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**the- murder- in -the- bathroom**

**Oo, dass soll wohl ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sein, oder? Dabei beeile ich mich schon immer mit dem schreiben und updaten : bin halt zu langsam für Euch, schnief: Du weißt schon, dass es noch zwei abgeschlossene FF's von mir in diesem Forum gibt, oder? Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 5 Das Unvermeindlich tritt ein**

Die neue Woche fing für Lily alles andere als gut an. Sie musste die Kontrollgänge für die Vertrauensschülerin aus Hufflepuff übernehmen, da diese sich mit einer schweren Erkältung im Krankenflügel befand. Zudem hatte sie Professor Flitwick zugesagt, einer Schülerin aus Slytherin Nachhilfe zu geben. Lily wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Lehrer es speziell auf sie abgesehen hatten. In fast jeder Unterrichtsstunde bekamen sie Unmengen an Hausaufgaben auf, Professor McGonagall überhäufte sie mit irgendwelchen Schulsprecheraufgaben, Flitwick und Sprout teilten Lily auch noch zur Nachhilfe ein.

„Das schaffe ich nie", seufzte Lily leise, nachdem sie von ihrem Kontrollgang zurückgekommen war und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Ich habe seit zwei Tagen keine Minute mehr für mich alleine", stellte sie noch todmüde fest, bevor sie einschlief.

Das hatte auch schon Tyler feststellen müssen. Er versuchte Lily an den unmöglichsten Orten und Uhrzeiten alleine anzutreffen, aber es war wie verhext, immer war sie von irgendwelchen Leuten umgeben, so dass Tyler keine Chance hatte, Lily zur Rede zu stellen. Auch James machte diese Erfahrung und das, obwohl er, im Gegensatz zu Tyler, mit Lily in einem Haus und zudem auch noch Schulsprecher war. James wurde, genau wie Lily, mit Schulsprecheraufgaben überhäuft und hatte zudem noch für jeden Abend in dieser Woche, ein Quiddichtraining angesetzt. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Lily, da sie nun auch noch James Aufgaben mit übernehmen musste. Da die Beiden sich immer wieder verpassten, blieb James zumindest Lilys Standpauke, was das Training betraf, erspart. James nahm sich fest vor, am nächsten Tag, einem Mittwoch, mit Lily zu reden. Sie hatten in der fünften Stunde eine Freistunde und die wollte James unbedingt nutzen, um mit Lily darüber zu sprechen, was am Sonntag in der großen Halle vorgefallen war. So kam es, dass James nach Verwandlung vor dem Klassenzimmer auf Lily wartete, als er McGonagalls Stimme vernahm.

„Miss Evans, Sie kommen bitte mit mir in mein Büro. Ich möchte noch etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

Frustriert fuhr sich James durch die Haare und seufzte schwer.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein", schimpfte er in Gedanken und stapfte in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo ist dein Gegenstück?" fragte Sirius seinen Freund, als dieser sich zu ihm auf die Couch setzte.

„Bei McGonagall im Büro", antwortete James knapp und kramte seine Bücher aus der Tasche.

„Willst du jetzt ernsthaft Hausaufgaben machen, Prongs?"

„Nach was sieht es denn sonst aus? Irgendwann muss ich sie ja mal machen, oder?"

„Ja, ja als Schulsprecher hat man es nicht leicht", neckte Sirius James und streckte sich dabei genüsslich auf dem Sofa aus.

„Ha ha ha", war der knappe Kommentar von James, als das Portrait zur Seite klappte und Nathalie und Sysilia in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.

„McGonagall hat ja wohl echt einen Knall! Als ob Lily nicht schon genug um die Ohren hätte. Sie ist diese Woche noch keinen Abend vor Mitternacht ins Bett gekommen und nun muss sie heute auch noch diese Idioten aus Slytherin während ihrer Strafarbeit beaufsichtigen", schimpfte Nathalie, während sie mit Sysilia in den Mädchenschlafsaal ging.

„Warum muss Lily die Slytherins beaufsichtigen? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du das machen würdest, Prongs", wollte Remus wissen.

„Würde ich ja machen, hab aber Quiddichtraining", antwortete James und stand auf.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" grummelte Sirius.

„In unsern Schlafsaal", entgegnete James und ging nach oben.

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor, Moony?"

„Nein! Ich werde Lily begleiten. Sicher ist sicher", antwortete Remus und schrieb an seinem Aufsatz weiter.

So kam es, dass auch an diesem Abend, weder Tyler noch James die Gelegenheit hatten, Lily alleine anzutreffen. Dass die Gryffindors ein Auge auf Lily hatten, lag an Alice, die Frank, nachdem Tyler sie so grob angefasst hatte, darum gebeten hatte. Alice nahm Tylers Drohung sehr ernst und machte sich große Sorgen um Lily, die ja durch ihre vielen Verpflichtungen selbst spätabends noch unterwegs war. Frank hatte seiner Freundin versprochen mit den anderen zu reden und alle hatten sich bereit erklärt, so unauffällig wie eben möglich, auf Lily aufzupassen. Alice konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass diese Belagerung, wie Remus sich ausdrückte, nicht nur Tyler sondern auch James davon abhielt, mit Lily zu reden, was ihn sehr launisch und reizbar machte. Frank, der davon ausgegangen war, dass Sirius und Remus, James davon erzählen würden, wunderte sich nur darüber, dass James bis jetzt, sich nicht zu Lilys Begleitschutz hat einteilen lassen.

„Wo ist Moony denn um diese Uhrzeit?" fragte James Sirius, nach dem vorletzten und sehr anstrengenden Quiddichtraining an diesem Abend.

„In der Bibliothek. Er wollte etwas für den Verwandlungsaufsatz raussuchen", antwortete Sirius ohne aufzusehen.

„Verflucht, den muss ich ja auch noch machen! Und Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde", seufzte James und ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen.

„Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde kannste von mir abschreiben, Prongs", bot Sirius an.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du die schon fertig hast!"

„Doch, na ja, fast. Muss nur noch eine halbe Seite von Zaubertränke abschreiben, dann bin ich fertig", grinste Sirius breit.

„Abschreiben? Wen hast du diesmal überredet?" lachte James.

„Lily! Sie lässt mich Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde abschreiben, dafür macht Moony ihre Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung", erklärte Sirius bereitwillig.

„Sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du auch abschreibst, Prongs."

„Kann schon sein, dass sie nichts dagegen hat, aber Slughorn wird was dagegen haben, wenn vier Leute den gleichen Aufsatz abgeben", antwortete James müde.

„Na, ich habe meine Aufsätze geändert, so dass es nicht auffällt. Du kannst ruhig abschreiben", meinte Sirius.

„Dann haben Lily, Remus und ich aber immer noch denselben Aufsatz."

„Na und? Bei euch beiden ist das doch egal. Euch kann doch keiner was."

„Nicht? Und warum ist das bei uns egal?"

„Ihr seit beide Schulsprecher. Ihr könnt doch eure Hausaufgaben zusammen gemacht haben, oder?" fragte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.

„Könnten wir, ja! Nur das ich Lily seit ein paar Tagen weder gesehen noch gesprochen habe", antwortete James und schnappte sich Lilys Kräuterkundeaufsatz.

„Wo ist mein Gegenstück eigentlich jetzt?"

„Schon seit einer Stunde im Bett. Nathalie und Sysilia haben sie dazu gezwungen, sich schlafen zu legen. Hättest sie mal sehen sollen", erklärte Sirius.

„Erst nachdem Moony ihr versprochen hatte, ihren Verwandlungsaufsatz mit zu machen, ist sie mit Nathalie und Sysilia nach oben gegangen. Die Kleine ist total fertig, Prongs. Ihr solltet den Schulsprecherkram besser aufteilen", meinte Sirius ernst und sah seinen Freund an.

„Sollten wir, ja? Was glaubst du eigentlich, womit ich meine Zeit verbringe", giftete James Sirius an, schmiss seine Feder auf den Tisch und rannte in hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

„Welche Laus ist Prongs denn über die Leber gelaufen?" wollte Remus wissen, der gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war.

„Keine Ahnung! Er ist schon die ganzen letzten Tage so launisch. Dabei habe ich ihm nur gesagt, dass Lily total fertig aussieht, und dass sie die Schulsprecheraufgaben besser untereinander aufteilen sollten", antwortete Sirius nachdenklich und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Remus blickte Sirius an und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Das erklärt aber nicht, warum Prongs so reizbar ist, Padfoot. Sag mal, bist du nicht auch davon ausgegangen, dass Prongs derjenige sein könnte…", fing Remus an.

„Zuerst nicht, dann doch und jetzt weiß ich, ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich von dem Ganzen halten soll. Ich meine, schau dir die Beiden doch an, Moony. Lily redet, wenn überhaupt nur von „ihm" und Prongs sagt gar nichts. Nicht einmal, als Lily Cassandra die Meinung gesagt hat, hat er was gesagt", seufzte Sirius und schien das erste Mal ratlos zu sein.

„Hast du unsere Schulsprecherin mal darauf angesprochen?"

„Ja, habe ich", lachte Remus und grinste Sirius breit an.

„Und sie sagte: ‚Sag Sirius, dass es ihn nichts angeht und dass er nicht so neugierig sein soll!''", gluckste Remus über Sirius Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das hat sie gesagt? Woher wusste Lily denn, dass ich dahinter stecke?" schmollte Sirius beleidigt.

„Du bist halt so leicht durchschaubar", stellte Remus trocken fest und erhob sich.

„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Padfoot!"

„Warte, ich komme mit", meinte Sirius und packte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs alle Bücher, Pergamente und Federn in seine Tasche.

Am nächsten Morgen, stand James sehr früh auf, um seine Ideen für den Weihnachtsball aufzuschreiben. Leise ging er ins Bad, zog sich an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Soll mir ja keiner nachsagen, ich würde meine Pflichten als Schulsprecher nicht ernst nehmen", dachte er sauer und setzte sich vor den Kamin.

James schrieb seine Ideen und Vorschläge auf ein Pergament und beschloss dieses auf Lilys Schreibtisch im Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum zu legen, da er davon ausging, dass Lily das Pergament dort finden würde. Zu seiner Überraschung lag dort schon ein Pergament von Lily, ebenfalls mit Vorschlägen für den Weihnachtsball. James las sich das Pergament durch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Na, wenn sie meint", grummelte James vor sich hin und legte sein Pergament neben Lilys. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. James Laune besserte sich auch an diesem Tag nicht und er sprach so gut wie kein Wort mit seinen Freunden.

„Wenn Prongs ein Mädchen wäre, würde ich jetzt glatt behaupten, er hat seine Tage und ist deshalb so zickig", flüsterte Sirius Remus leise in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde zu, worauf dieser nur nickte.

„Hast du schon gehört, dass er heute zwei Stunden länger trainieren will? Und das bei dieser Kälte! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, Padfoot", raunte Remus und sah besorgt zu James, der eine Reihe vor ihnen saß.

„Er hat was? Man, wir spielen doch nur gegen Ravenclaw und so stark sind die nun auch wieder nicht", ereiferte sich Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde nachher mal ihm reden und fragen, was dieser Scheiß soll", erboste sich Sirius, hatte aber keine Gelegenheit dazu, da James gleich nach dem Unterricht nicht mehr gesehen wurde.

Erst zum Quiddichtraining am späten Nachmittag tauchte James wieder auf und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war es besser, ihn nicht anzusprechen. Mürrisch und total genervt hörte die Mannschaft James zu, als dieser seinen Spielplan für das morgige Spiel erläuterte.

„Das wissen wir doch schon alles, James. Das können wir schon im Schlaf aufsagen", stellte Frank fest und grinste James an.

„Ach wirklich? Und warum, frage ich mich, könnt ihr es dann nicht umsetzten", rief James. „Was soll das denn heißen? Wir spielen genauso wie du es von uns verlangst. Was ist nur los mit dir, James? Wir spielen nicht gegen Slytherin sondern gegen Ravenclaw", konterte Nathalie sauer.

„Genau, gegen Ravenclaw, du hast es erfasst! Und nun raus mit euch und ab auf eure Besen. Dann zeigt mir mal, ob ihr wirklich alles behalten habt", herrschte James seine Mannschaft an und scheuchte sie in die Kälte.

Er ließ seine Mannschaft nicht einmal zur Ruhe kommen und erst kurz vor Mitternacht beendete er das Training.

„Man, bin ich froh, wenn das Spiel morgen vorbei. Hoffentlich bessert sich dann seine Laune", murrte Jason, der Torhüter von Gryffindor, worauf alle nur zustimmend nickten.

Völlig erschöpft und durchgefroren eilten die Schüler in ihren Turm und gingen sofort in ihre Schlafsäle, da sie damit rechneten, dass James ihnen eine Predigt halten würde, wenn er einen von ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum antreffen würde.

James wusste selbst, dass sein Verhalten nicht richtig war, aber insgeheim gab er seinen Mitschülern die Schuld, dass er Lily nie alleine antraf. Immer wenn er auf der Karte der Rumtreiber nachsah, oder versuchte mit Lily ein Gespräch zu führen, wollte irgendeiner von ihnen ganz dringend etwas von Lily und das machte James rasend. Dass sie das nur zu Lilys Schutz machten und nicht, um James zu ärgern, auf diesen Gedanken kam James nicht. Müde, erschöpft und durchgefroren ging James in seinen Schlafsaal und gönnte sich erstmal eine heiße Dusche, bevor er todmüde in sein Bett kletterte und in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. James fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert. Er nuschelte nur ein „Morgen", und verschwand anschließend ins Badezimmer. Remus und Sirius blickten sich nur an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Ohne auf ihren Freund zu warten, gingen sie zum frühstücken in die große Halle, wo schon die komplette Quiddichmannschaft, außer James, anwesend war.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir heute spielen werden?" erkundigte sich Jason bei Frank.

„Ich befürchte schon. Unser Kapitän wird das Spiel wegen dem bisschen Nebel bestimmt nicht absagen", antwortete Frank sarkastisch und seufzte.

„Ein bisschen Nebel ist gut. Ich war gerade vor der Tür, man kann nicht mal die Stufen sehen", maulte Alice und setzte sich neben Frank.

„Ich weiß, aber James wird trotzdem das Spiel nicht absagen", entgegnete Frank und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Warum sollte ich das Spiel absagen?" fragte James überrascht und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Hast du schon mal nach draußen gesehen, Prongs? Der Nebel ist so dicht, dass man nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sieht, geschweige denn den Gegner", antworte Remus und sah James eindringlich an.

„Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir bei schlechtem Wetter spielen", meinte James kauend und runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Was ist mit denen denn heute los?" dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„James, Madame Hooch möchte dich sprechen. Du sollst zum Quiddichfeld kommen, soll ich dir ausrichten", sprach Sysilia ihn an und riss James aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hat sie gesagt, was sie will?"

„Nein", meinte Sysilia und setzte sich neben Nathalia.

„Na denn! Also los Leute, dann wollen wir mal", forderte James seine Mannschaft auf und verließ mit ihnen die große Halle.

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht ins Stadium gehen, man sieht ja sowieso nichts", sagte Sirius, worauf alle anderen nickten.

„Falls mich jemand suchen sollte, ich bin im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Bis später", meinte Lily und stand auf.

Da Tyler heute auch Quiddich spielen würde und so keine Gefahr für Lily darstellte, ging keiner hinter ihr her und gönnte ihr so ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst.

Gemeinsam verließen Sysilia, Alice, Remus und Sirius die große Halle, als die große Eichentür geöffnet wurde.

„Was macht ihr denn schon wieder hier?" fragte Alice verdutzt, als Frank auf sie zukam.

„Madame Hooch hat das Spiel abgesagt. Sie meinte es sei zu riskant, da man nicht sehen würde, wohin man fliegt", antwortete Frank und grinste.

„Und was sagt James dazu?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Der ist fast ausgerastet, Leute. Ehrlich, ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Man könnte fast meinen, dass es für James mehr als nur ein Spiel ist", resümierte Frank.

„Euer Freund will seine Ruhe haben. Wenn irgendwas ist, ihr findet ihn im Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum", sagte Nathalie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Na wenn das so ist", lachte Sirius und sah sich suchend nach Kira Winsley, einer Sechsklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, um.

„Dann passt der Schulsprecher heute mal auf sein Gegenstück auf", meinte Sirius und lief hinter Kira her, worauf die anderen zustimmend nickten und sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begaben.

James hingegen versuchte Madame Hooch immer noch davon zu überzeugen, dass sie trotz des Nebels spielen sollten, merkte aber schnell, dass die Professorin nichts an ihrer Entscheidung ändern wollte. Wütend und laut vor sich hin maulend, rannte James zurück ins Schloss und ging direkt zum Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum. Schon von weitem rief er das Passwort und betrat immer noch wütend den Raum.

„James", rief Lily überrascht, als sie James erblickte.

„Ach ne, du weißt wirklich wie ich heiße?" blaffte James Lily an und schmiss seine Tasche in die Ecke.

„Aber James, ich… was…" stammelte Lily und sah James erschrocken an.

„Vergiss es einfach und lass mich bloß in Ruhe", herrschte James Lily an und verließ Tür knallend den Raum.

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Lily vor ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Was habe ich ihm denn getan?" fragte sich Lily traurig und überlegte, ob sie hinter James herlaufen sollte.

James rannte nach dieser Auseinandersetzung mit Lily ziel- und kopflos durch die Gänge und stieß jeden, der ihm im Weg stand, zur Seite. Völlig aufgewühlt stand er nach einer ganzen Weile vor der fetten Dame, nannte ihr das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo es sich Nathalie, Sirius und Jason auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Nathalie, die James zuerst sah.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?" konterte James und sah dabei alle angriffslustig an.

„Wo ist Lily? Warum bist du nicht bei ihr in eurem Aufenthaltsraum?" verlangte Sirius panisch zu wissen.

„Sie ist im Aufenthaltsraum. Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit und was geht es dich überhaupt an", keifte James.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl sprang Sirius aus dem Sessel.

„Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Alter?" brüllte Sirius seinen besten Freund an und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

James sah Sirius fassungslos hinterher und blickte dann fragend zu Nathalie und Jason.

„Kann mir mal einer erklären, was hier los ist?" rief er genervt und fing sich dafür vorwurfsvolle und zornige Blicke von seinen Mitschülern ein.

„Was?"

„Sag mal James, bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so", schleuderte Nathalie James entgegen.

„Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass du bei Lily bleibst und auf sie aufpasst, stattdessen lässt du sie einfach alleine durchs Schloss laufen, du Troll", mischte sich nun auch Jason ein.

„Da das Spiel nicht stattfindet, ist auch Tyler im Schloss unterwegs und was das für Lily bedeut, wenn er sie alleine erwischt, brauchen wir dir doch wohl nicht zu sagen, oder?" keifte Nathalie.

Sprachlos schaute James von einem zum anderen, bis er endlich realisierte, was sie ihm damit sagen wollten. Panisch stürmte James aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und rannte zurück zum Aufenthaltsraum, den er nur noch leer vorfand, und betete inständig, dass Lily Tyler nicht in die Arme laufen würde.

Sirius rannte so schnell er konnte durch die Gänge und verfluchte James in Gedanken für dessen Dummheit. Sirius wollte schon aufgeben, als er glaubte, Lilys Stimme zu hören. Er ging dieser Stimme nach und konnte immer mehr verstehen.

„Du hast mich betrogen, du Flittchen! Niemand betrügt mich, niemand! Hast du das verstanden", schrie Tyler Lily an und schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Wand.

Lily stöhnte leise auf und versuchte sich gegen Tyler zu wehren.

„Du hast es gerade nötig mir Vorhaltungen zu machen. Du hast dich doch auch mit Blaine vergnügt", konterte Lily und drückte Tyler von sich weg.

„Das ist was anderes! Du hast mich ja nicht rangelassen. Hast dich ja mich einem anderen Bastard vergnügt!"

„Er ist kein Bastard, was man von dir ja nicht gerade behaupten kann!"

„Nicht? Wer? Mit wem hast du mich betrogen?" rief Tyler, packte Lily mit einer Hand am Hals und drückte sie hart an die Wand.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!"

„Sag es mir endlich, damit ich diesem Schwein zeigen kann, was es heißt, mit meiner Freundin ins Bett zu steigen", zischte Tyler und drückte fester zu, so dass Lily kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Ich bin nicht deine Freundin und lass mich endlich los, du mieses Stück Dreck", keifte Lily und schlug mit aller Kraft auf Tyler ein.

Lilys Herz schlug hart in ihrer Brust und sie wusste genau, auf was sie sich hier einließ. Tyler konnte sehr brutal werden und das hatte Lily schon am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?" verlangte Tyler drohend zu wissen und schleuderte Lily mit voller Wucht an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Lily schrie vor Schmerzen laut auf, was Sirius dazu veranlasste noch schneller zu rennen. Kraftlos und vor Schmerzend wimmernd rutschte Lily an der Wand hinunter und war kurz davor, dass Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Blut quoll ihr aus der Nase und aus dem Mund und sie bemerkte, wie etwas Warmes ihren Hals herunter lief. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und Lily war sich sicher, dass einige Knochen gebrochen waren. Tyler stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab über Lily, bereit einen Fluch auf sie abzufeuern.

„Petrificus Totalus", hörte Lily Sirius rufen und sah wie Tyler nach hinten kippte.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Sirius auf Lily zu und erschrak bei ihrem Anblick.

Vorsichtig half er ihr auf die Beine und nahm diese in den Arm, worauf Lily, schmerzhaft aufschrie.

„Es tut mir so leid, Lils", sagte Sirius und schluckte hart, als er in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Lily blickte.

Diese versuchte Sirius anzulächeln, verzog aber schmerzvoll das Gesicht und tastete ihre Lippen ab.

„Warte, Kleines. Ich helfe dir", meinte Sirius leise, murmelte ein paar Wörter und schwenkte dabei seinen Zauberstab, worauf die Blutungen stoppten.

„Kannst du gehen? Wir sollten von hier verschwinden. Ich bringe dich erstmal in den Krankenflügel", sagte Sirius und fasste Lily behutsam um die Hüfte.

„Nein, Sirius. Ich möchte nicht in den Krankenflügel. So schlimm ist es gar nicht. Bitte Sirius", flehte Lily ihn an. „ Also gut, wenn du nicht willst, aber wenn es schlimmer wird, bringe ich dich in den Krankenflügel, verstanden?" Lily nickte nur und sah Sirius dankbar an.

„Was machen wir mit dem da?" fragte Lily und zeigte auf Tyler.

„Wir lassen ihn liegen. Irgendjemand wird den Dreck schon weg machen", meinte Sirius und war versucht, Tyler in den Bauch zutreten.

Sirius ging mit Lily durch den Geheimgang langsam zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

„Sirius, ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen mich so sehen. Bitte Sirius", flehte Lily diesen an, als sie fast am Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren.

Unschlüssig, ob es wirklich ratsam war, Lily hier alleine im Gang zu lassen, sah er Lily an.

„Bitte Sirius. Kannst du nicht den Tarnumhang holen, bitte!"

„Also gut, ich beeile mich auch. Und du wartest hier! Hast du gehört, Lilyflower. Verlass nicht diesen Gang. Versprich es mir!"

„Ich werde hier warten, versprochen", lächelte Lily schwach und Sirius merkte, dass ihre Kräfte immer mehr nachließen.

Bevor er den Geheimgang verließ, vergewisserte er sich, ob sich auch niemand auf dem Gang aufhielt und marschierte anschließend, nachdem er der fetten Dame das Passwort genannt hatte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne auf jemanden zu achten, lief er in seinen Schlafsaal, holte aus James Schrank den Tarnumhang, zog diesen über sich und verließ ungesehen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich doch lieber zu Madame Pomfrey bringen", meinte Sirius, als er sah, wie Lily sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht über ihren Oberkörper strich.

„Nein", rief diese erschrocken aus.

„Es geht schon wieder. Ich will mich nur waschen und hinlegen", antwortete Lily schnell.

„Wie du willst. Wir gehen in unseren Schlafsaal, da ist im Moment niemand", entgegnete Sirius und warf den Tarnumhang über Lily und sich und zu ihrem Glück verließen gerade zwei Drittklässler den Gemeinschaftsraum, so dass Sirius und Lily unbemerkt eintreten konnten. Sirius hätte Lily am liebsten die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch getragen, da ihr offensichtlich jeder Schritt große Schmerzen verursachte. Tapfer lächelte Lily ihn an und beiden waren froh, als sie die Schlafsaaltür hinter sich zumachen konnten.

„Geh ruhig ins Badezimmer", sagte Sirius sanft und zwinkerte Lily aufmunternd zu.

„Ich bringe ihn um", dachte Sirius und ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten, als die Schlafsaaltür aufging und James den Raum betrat.

„Hast du Lily gefunden?" fragte James und sah sich suchend im Raum um.

Sirius antwortete nicht sofort und sah seinen besten Freund stattdessen vorwurfsvoll an, als dieser auf die Badezimmertür zuging.

„Du solltest da ja besser nicht reingehen", meinte Sirius und ging einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu.

„Und warum nicht?" verlangte James misstrauisch zu wissen.

„Weil Lily da drin ist und sich waschen möchte. Darum", erwiderte Sirius und sah James direkt in die Augen.

„Sie ist da drin und wäscht sich?" presste James durch die Zähne hindurch.

„Hab ich doch gesagt…", setzte Sirius an, verstummte aber, als die Badezimmertür auf ging und Lily kreidebleich und heftig um Atem ringend in der Tür stand.

„Ich wurde getroffen", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu bekommen.

Sirius erstarrte für den Bruchteile einer Sekunde bevor er begriff, was Lily gerade gesagt hatte.

„**Nein**", stieß er panisch aus und versuchte Lily aufzufangen, bevor diese nach vorne rüber kippte.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	7. Dem Tod so nah

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Wünsche Euch viel spaß beim lesen!**

**Katzura**

**Gut erkannt, es ist ein Missverständnis, da niemand James etwas erzählt hat :leider: Von wm oder was Lily getroffen wurde, erfährst du, wenn du weiter liest! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Wuschel22**

**:lach: Die Beiden werden zur "Sache" kommen :grins: Die Szene ist auch schon in Arbeit:hust: Danke für das Kompliment, ich dachte immer, ich könnte das mit den Cliffhängern nicht! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Marrychan**

**Was mit Lily ist, erfährst du gleich :nick: Siehste, aus dem fenster springen ist keine gute Idee :nenene: Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**the-murderer-in-the-bathroom**

**Ja, warum habe ich an dieser Stelle aufgehört? Weil, weil irgendwo musste ich das hap doch enden lassen,oder? uch dir ein großes Dankeschön für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**AddictedtoCookies**

**Mein Ende ist gemein? Von wem ich das wohl gelernt habe? Hm, dass eine oder andre Missverständnis wird es schon noch geben,aber...! verrate ich noch nicht :dumdidum: Vielen lieben Dank für dein lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Time**

**Hi Schatzüüüü,**

**ich weiß, worauf du wartest :nick: und es ist auch schon in Arbeit :versprochen: Du bist nicht blöd :heftig widersprechen müssen: hast doch richtig geraten, Süße :zwinker: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Chap 6**

**Dem Tod so nah**

Sirius hastete nach vorn und schaffte es gerade noch, Lily mit einer Hand abzustützen, bevor sie mit ihrem Oberkörper nach vorne über kippte. James handelte instinktiv und fing Lilys Sturz ab, als diese, durch die Wucht von Sirius Schlag, nach hinten taumelte.

„Halt sie fest! Halt sie bloß fest und lass sie um Merlins Willen nicht los", wies Sirius James keuchend an.

„Das werde ich schon nicht, verlass dich drauf", entgegnete James. Verstehen konnte man diese Aussage wie man wollte.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden jungen Männer fest in die Augen, bevor Sirius sich Lily zuwandte, die kaum noch Luft bekam und blau angelaufen war.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Schmerzen ersparen, Kleines. Aber danach wird es dir besser gehen, das verspreche ich dir, Lilyflower", sagte Sirius leise und strich Lily sanft über die Wange.

„Es tut mir so Leid", fügte er noch hinzu und stellte sich vor Lily, die von James festgehalten wurde, damit sie ihren Oberkörper nicht bewegen konnte.

„Ich kann das nicht", seufzte Sirius frustriert.

„Was?" fragte James.

„Ich kann nicht ihre Bluse aufmachen! Mach du das", antwortete Sirius und nahm nun James Platz ein.

Dieser blickte seinen Freund ungläubig an, während er schnell Lilys Bluse aufknöpfte und scharf die Luft einzog. Lilys Oberkörper war mit großen blauen, fast schon violetten Flecken bedeckt und man musste kein Heiler sein, um zu wissen, dass sie mehrere angebrochene, wenn nicht sogar richtige Knochenbrüche, hatte.

„Den BH auch?" wollte James wissen, worauf Sirius den Kopf schüttelte, während er sich wieder vor Lily stellte, tief Luft holte und seine Augen schloss.

James brauchte nicht fragen, um zu wissen, wie ernst es um Lily stehen musste, wenn Sirius so konzentriert an einen Gegenfluch ranging. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lilys Brustkorb und murmelte eine Reihe von Wörtern, die James noch nie gehört hatte. Er konnte sehen, wie viel Kraft und Konzentration es Sirius kostete, diesen Gegenzauber auszuführen. Auf Sirius Stirn bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen und James merkte, dass Lily immer schlechter Luft bekam. Panisch sah er seinen besten Freund an, als ein Oranges Licht aus Lilys Brustkorb entwich, worauf Lily laut und schmerzvoll aufschrie. Geistesgegenwärtig festigte James seinen Griff um Lily und verhinderte so, dass sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmen konnte. Es zerriss James das Herz und seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzlich zusammen, Lily so zu sehen.

Sirius verharrte noch einen Augenblick in dieser Position, bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Er stellte sich ganz dicht vor Lily und strich ihr behutsam einige nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ganz ruhig, Lilyflower. Atme ein und aus, so ist es gut, ganz ruhig. Gleich bekommst du wieder richtig Luft, Kleines."

„Hilf ihr, Prongs", wandte Sirius sich an James und zeigte auf dessen Bett.

„Lily kann sich nun hinlegen", fügte er noch nach, bevor James nachfragen konnte.

Erschöpft und zutiefst erschüttert, fuhr Sirius sich über das Gesicht und lehnte sich an den Schrank, während James Lily vorsichtig und behutsam half, sich hinzulegen und ihr mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs ein T-Shirt von ihm anzog.

„Sie hätte sterben können", murmelte James in Gedanken verloren.

„Durch diesen Fluch nicht mehr", kam es nachdenklich von Sirius.

„Was war das für ein Fluch?" wollte James nun wissen und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Es gibt nur wenige, die diesen Fluch beherrschen. Nicht einmal meine Eltern haben ihn bis jetzt angewandt, soviel ich weiß", antwortete Sirius ausweichend.

„Ich will wissen, was das für ein Fluch war", rief James, jetzt schon mit mehr Nachdruck in seiner Stimme.

„Recurrens Paralysis" sagte Sirius und James sah die tiefe Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich habe noch nie von diesem Fluch gehört!"

„Würde mich auch sehr wundern, wenn es anders wäre! Dieser Fluch ist heimtückischer als der Avar Kedvara und viel schlimmer, da man ihn lautlos aussprechen kann, so dass der Getroffene nicht weiß, dass und wovon er getroffen wurde", erklärte Sirius.

Entsetzt riss James die Augen auf und ein Keuchen entfuhr ihm, worauf Sirius sich erschrocken zu ihm umdrehte.

„Lily ist ohnmächtig" rief James.

„Das liegt an den Schmerzen und den Nachwirkungen vom Gegenfluch. Lass sie sich ausruhen, Prongs", sagte Sirius mitfühlend.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles, richtig?"

Sirius antwortete nicht sofort darauf und nahm den Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber von seinem Bett.

„Padfoot?"

„Sie wurde von noch einem Fluch getroffen."

„Was? Von welchem?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Von welchem wurde sie noch getroffen, Padfoot herrschte James Sirius mit zitternder Stimme an.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, ehrlich. Ich habe versucht ihn zu entfernen, aber ich schaffe es nicht, " antwortete Sirius verzweifelt.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Zu Dumbledore. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist und außerdem läuft Cheaster immer noch frei rum."

„Ich bringe dieses Schwein um! Ich bringe ihn um", brachte James, mühsam um Beherrschung ringend vor.

„Nein, wirst du nicht. Cheaster ist gefährlich, sehr gefährlich sogar, sonst hätte er nicht diesen Fluch anwenden können. Er wollte nicht sie töten, sondern den, der es gewagt hat, mit ihr zu schlafen. Sie hat ihm seinen Namen nicht verraten, wahrscheinlich weil sie weiß, wozu Cheaster fähig ist und darum wäre sie fast gestorben", sagte Sirius mehr zu sich selbst, als zu James, bevor er den Tarnumhang über sich zog, um ungesehen zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

James setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte auf den Fußboden.

Ganz langsam drangen Sirius Worte in sein Bewusstsein und es dauerte eine Weile, bis James die Bedeutung der Worte verstand, richtig verstand.

„Ich bin Schuld! Es ist meine Schuld, dass Flower hier liegt und diese Schmerzen ertragen muss! Ich bin Schuld", hämmerte es immer wieder in seinem Kopf, als die Schlafsaaltür leise geöffnet wurde.

James wusste auch ohne hinzusehen, dass sein bester Freund wieder da war.

„Ich habe das nicht gewollt. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie verletzt wird. Wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte, würde ich es tun", sprudelte es aus James heraus, noch bevor Sirius irgendetwas sagen konnte.

„Ich war wütend, weil Hooch das Spiel abgesagt hatte, dabei ging es mir gar nicht um das Spiel, oder ob wir gewinnen würden. Ich wollte Cheaster in den Boden stampfen, ihm eine Niederlage zu fügen, ihn demütigen, für das, was er ihr alles in den vergangen Wochen angetan hat. Wie er sie behandelt und gedemütigt hat. Er sollte spüren, was es heißt, so behandelt zu werden. Als ich in den Aufenthaltsraum gekommen bin und sie da stehen sah, wusste ich, dass ich versagt habe, warum auch immer. Ich habe sie angeschrieen und bin wie ein kleiner Junge weg gelaufen. Ihr habt sie die ganzen letzten Tage beschützt und ich? Was mache ich? Anstatt sie auch zu schützen, renne ich weg und lasse zu, dass Cheaster sie fast tötet."

Sirius, der kurz davor war, James die Meinung zu sagen, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Etwas in James Stimme, hielt ihn davon ab, seinen besten Freund anzufahren und ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. James Stimme zitterte und als Sirius ein paar Schritte auf ihn zumachte, konnte er sehen, dass nicht nur seine Stimme zitterte, sondern auch seine Hände. Und noch etwas war Sirius aufgefallen, James redete nur von „ihr" aber nicht von Lily oder Evans, genauso wie Lily nur von „ihm" sprach. Also beschloss er das Spielchen der Beiden mitzuspielen und nannte Lily „sie" und James war dann halt „er", warum, dass würde Sirius auch noch heraus finden, doch im Moment gab es wichtigeres. Sirius kam zu dem Entschluss, James keine Vorwürfe zu machen, da James sich schon selbst genug machte. Mitfühlend legte er seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore", sagte Sirius leise.

„Aber sie schläft noch", entgegnete James.

„Dann weck sie auf. Ich bin im Badezimmer", antwortete Sirius und ging in den besagten Raum

Unsicher blickte James Lily an. Zaghaft streichelte er ihr zärtlich über die Wange und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich zu Lily hinunterbeugte und ihr einen sanften Kuss gab. Nach ein paar Augenblicken öffnete Lily ihre Augen, gerade als Sirius wieder aus dem Bad kam.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Kleines?" fragte Sirius sanft und setzte sich neben James aufs Bett.

„Als ob eine Horde Hippogreife über mich hergefallen wäre", antwortete Lily schwach und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber noch nicht so richtig gelang.

„Du musst zu Dumbledore, Lily. Madame Pomfrey wartet dort auf dich, um dich zu untersuchen", erklärte Sirius.

„Aber woher…?" fing Lily an, doch ein Blick in Sirius Gesicht reichte ihr, um ihre unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten.

„Warum hast du das getan, Sirius? Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich nicht zu Madame Pomfrey will", erinnerte sie Sirius an ihre Worte.

„Das war bevor ich wusste, von welchem Fluch du getroffen wurdest. Ich kenne den zweiten nicht einmal, Lily und so wie es aussieht, ist der nicht ungefährlicher, als der andere. Komm schon, Kleines. James wird vorgehen, so dass es für alle den Anschein hat, dass Dumbledore ihn sprechen will und wir Beide werde ihm unter dem Tarnumhang folgen, okay?" sagte Sirius.

Skeptisch blickte Lily zwischen Sirius und James hin und her, bevor sie heftig anfing zu husten. James reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, welches Lily in schnellen Schlücken austrank.

„Nehmen wir auch das Papier mit?" wollte Lily wissen und ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Sirius lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sehr schnell herausgefunden, wie fasziniert Lily von der Karte der Rumtreiber ist.

„Was immer du möchtest, Lilyflower", antwortete Sirius charmant und bemerkte den Blick, den James ihm darauf zuwarf, nicht

Wir sollten jetzt besser los", scheuchte er Lily aus und James vom Bett.

Lily zog sich ihre Schuhe an und schlüpfte unter den Tarnumhang. Sie hatte noch immer Schmerzen beim Laufen und ihr war schwindelig, doch sie sagte nichts und so kam es, dass James viel früher als die Beiden in Dumbledores Büro ankamen. Vor der Bürotür zog Lily den Tarnumhang von ihnen ab und meinte auf Sirius fragenden Blick hin:

„Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, dass wir einen Tarnumhang haben, oder?"

„**Wir** haben einen Tarnumhang?" fragte Sirius leise, worauf Lily nur nickte und an die Tür klopfte.

Als Lily das Büro betrat, stutzte sie erst einmal, als sie die beiden Fremden neben ihrem Schulleiter stehen sah. Unsicher sah sie Dumbledore an, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.

„Guten Tag, Lily. Komm bitte näher, ich möchte dir Heilerin Zabini und Mr Potter, leitender Auror im Ministerium, vorstellen", begrüßte Dumbledore sie und winkte Lily zu sich.

Lily ging auf die kleine Gruppe zu und grüßte alle höflich.

„Heilerin Zabini? Wo ist denn Madame Pomfrey? Ich dachte, sie würde mich untersuchen?"

„Da wir noch nicht wissen, von welchem Fluch du noch getroffen wurdest, hielt ich es für angebrachter, eine Heilerin aus dem St. Mungos kommen zu lassen. Wir werden alles Weitere nach der Unersuchung besprechen, Lily. Doch zuerst sollten wir herausfinden, wie schwer deine Verletzungen sind und welcher Fluch es war", erklärte der Schulleiter und begleitete Lily in den Nebenraum, wo die Untersuchung durchgeführt wurde.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, zumindest waren James und Sirius dieser Auffassung, bevor die Heilerin mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Nebenraum kam und leise mit Mr Potter sprach. James konnte an der Körperhaltung seines Vaters erkennen, dass es nichts Angenehmes war, worüber die Heilerin mit ihm sprach.

„Sind beide Elternteile von Miss Evans Muggel?" wollte Mr Potter wissen.

„Ja, Miss Evans ist Muggelgeborene, warum?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

„Der zweite oder erste Fluch, von dem Miss Evans getroffen wurde heißt „Pleuritis Exsudativa". Die Muggel nennen es „Tuberkulose". Vor ein paar Jahren gab es mehrere tödliche Tuberkuloseerkrankungen unter den Muggeln. Die Muggel wurden geimpft, um eine Epidemie zu verhindern und es könnte gut möglich sein, dass auch Miss Evans geimpft wurde", erklärte Mr Potter den Anwesenden.

„Was ist geimpft? Und was bedeutet das für Lily?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Nun, wenn Miss Evans tatsächliche geimpft wurde, dann kann ihr der Fluch nichts anhaben, da sich in ihrem Körper bereits Antikörper gebildet haben.

„Warum fragen wir Lily nicht einfach, ob sie geimpft wurde?" hakte James nach.

„Miss Evans weiß es nicht", seufzte sein Vater.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, um es heraus zu finden?"

„Ich werde das Blut von Miss Evans auf Muggelart untersuchen lassen, da wir in der Zaubererwelt so gut wie keine Erfahrung mit dieser Krankheit haben und dann wissen wir es ganz genau", antwortete die Heilerin.

„Was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit Cheaster? Er ist doch dafür verantwortlich, dass Lily fast gestorben wäre", wollte James mit einem mal wissen.

Sein Vater und sein Schulleiter wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

„Es ist so, wir können Tyler Cheaster nicht nachweisen, dass er **beide** Flüche auf Miss Evans abgefeuert hat. Das ist das Problem", erklärte Mr Potter die Situation.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder Dad?"

„Doch, leider ja. Wir müssen Mr Cheaster eine Falle stellen und ihn inflagranti dabei erwischen, wie er einen dunklen bzw. unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt. Dafür werden wir Mr Cheaster eine Falle stellen und ihm Miss Evans und sein eigentliches Opfer zusammen zeigen", erläuterte der Auror seinen Plan.

„Nein, das werden Sie nicht machen. Das lasse ich nicht zu", rief Lily, die gerade aus dem Nebenzimmer kam und Mr Potters Plan gehört hatte, panisch.

„Es muss aber sein, Miss Evans. Tyler Cheaster hat einen bösartigen Fluch klein, mein benutzt und Sie fast getötet. Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit, um ihn zu überführen."

„Dann lassen Sie sich was anderes einfallen", entgegnete Lily.

„Miss Evans, wir werden Sie Beide beschützen. Die erfahrensten Auroren werden in ihrer Nähe sein und dafür sorgen, dass ihnen nichts passiert."

„Nein", war alles, was Lily darauf sagte.

Unbewusst hatte sie sich vor James gestellt, was außer Dumbledore bis dahin noch keiner zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

„Ich…", begann Mr Potter, wurde aber durch eine Handbewegung von Dumbledore zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Nun gut, Lily, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass er dabei ist, dann wird eben James als Schulsprecher seinen Part übernehmen. Die Schulsprecher haben nun mal eine gewisse Verantwortung den anderen Schülern gegenüber und da du auch Schülerin bist, trägt James auch eine gewisse Verantwortung für dich", entgegnete Dumbledore, dem Sirius alles berichtet hatte.

Fassungslos starrte Lily ihren Professor an.

„Er wird James umbringen", schoss es Lily durch den Kopf.

Wütend blickte Lily von einem zum anderen, drehte sich auf den Absatz um und rannte aus Dumbledores Büro. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst. Tyler würde James töten, dass wusste sie und genau das war auch der Grund, warum sie seinen Namen auf keinen Fall Preis geben wollte.

Während Sirius noch im Büro des Schulleiters blieb, um zu erfahren, wie es weiter gehen sollte, rannte James hinter Lily her und sah gerade noch, wie diese die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch stürmte.

„Wie konnte Sirius das nur erzählen? Er hatte kein Recht dazu!" rief Lily wutentbrannt und rannte im Zimmer auf und ab. James sah sich das ganze ein paar Minuten an und hielt sie schließlich fest.

„Beruhige dich, Lily. Mein Dad wird schon dafür sorgen, dass Cheaster uns nicht erwischt", redete James auf Lily ein, als Sirius in den Schlafsaal kam.

„James hat Recht, Lils", fing Sirius an, wurde aber von einer mehr als zornigen Lily unterbrochen.

„Halt bloß die Klappe, Black! Du hast schon genug erzählt, " schrie sie ihn an.

„Was glaubst du, warum ich das gemacht habe? Cheaster ist gefährlich und du weißt das auch ganz genau", schrie Sirius zurück.

„Das geht dich nichts an! Halt dich einfach aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!"

„Cheaster gehört nach Askaban, Lily. Und das so schnell wie möglich. Oder willst du wirklich, dass er ihn erwischt?" konterte Sirius.

„Ich weiß, zu was Tyler fähig ist. Er hat vor meinen Augen einen Jungen getötet, nur weil der Arme mich eine Sekunde zu lange angesehen hat und um mir klar zu machen, dass er dies mit allen machen würde, die mir zu Nahe kommen. Also erzähl du mir nicht, dass er gefährlich ist, das ist auch der Grund, warum ich es nicht zu lassen wollte, dass er dabei ist", schleuderte Lily Sirius entgegen und wollte den Schlafsaal verlassen, doch in der Tür stand Heilerin Zabini und hielt sie zurück.

„Ich möchte in meinen Schlafsaal gehen", informierte Lily die Heilerin.

„Und ich will, dass sie sich erst mal beruhigen, Miss Evans. Sie haben die Wahl, entweder legen sie sich freiwillig in dieses Bett", dabei zeigte sie auf das von James, „ oder ich werde sie für ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung mit ins St. Mungos nehmen", meinte die Heilerin und sah Lily abwartend an.

Lily atmete tief durch, krabbelte schließlich in James Bett und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Sirius, der die Luft angehalten hatte, atmete erleichtert aus und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er wollte Lily nicht so anfahren, doch sie ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. Die Heilerin nahm Lily etwas Blut ab und gab ihren einen Trank, der ihre angebrochenen Knochen wieder zusammen wachsen lassen würde. Dass in dem Trank auch ein leichtes Schlafmittel war, erzählte sie Lily lieber nicht. Nachdem Lily den Trank genommen hatte, zog sie die Vorhänge von James Bett zu und kuschelte sich in dessen Bettdecke.

„In dem Trank war noch ein leichtes Schlafmittel. Es sollte somit eine ruhige Nacht für alle werden", erklärte die Heilerin James und Sirius.

„Das hier ist für sie, Mr Black. Ein Stärkungstrank, nehmen sie ihn und legen sie sich hin. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie viel Kraft der Gegenfluch kostet", meinte sie an Sirius gewandt und hielt ihm die Phiole mit dem Trank hin.

„Sollte sich Miss Evans Zustand wider Erwarten verschlechtern, verständigen sie bitte sofort Madame Pomfrey, verstanden?" wies sie die beiden jungen Männer noch an und verließ darauf den Schlafsaal.

„Sie wird nicht mitmachen", sprach James seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Sie wird, Prongs. Glaub mir, sie wird", antwortete Sirius und legte sich in sein Bett.

Die beiden Freunde wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht und anschließend legte sich James ebenfalls schlafen.

Als James sich neben Lily gelegt hatte, rollte diese sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich ganz eng an James. Vorsichtig, um Lily nicht weh zu tun, legte James seinen Arm um die Rothaarige und zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich heran.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Katzura**

**vielen vielen Dank für dein Lob! Na ja, lily wird es natürlich nicht sofort wieder besser gehen, leider. Aber es gibt ganz liebe Menschen in ihrem Umfeld, die ihr über diese schwer Zeit hinweg helfen :zwinker: Cheaster bekommt genau die Strafe, die er auch verdient hat! Vielen dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Cevienne**

**Sie werden die Probleme lösen, glaub mir, sie werden! Freue mich wirklich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Time**

**Hi Liebes, dass ist James auch schon aufgefallen, dass sich Sirius zu sehr um Lily bemüht :hust: abwarten, ob sich da was entwickelt : zwinker: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wuschel22**

**Ja, arme Lily! Sie tut mir auch sehr leid, aber es gibt ganz viele Menschen, die sich um sie kümmern werden! Nicht wahr, Sirius ist ein wahrer Freund und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, James hat auch schon bemerkt, dass sich Sirius sehr um Lily sorgt und bemüht :hust: Vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Marrychan**

**:lach: vielen Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 7**

Sichtlich erleichtert nahm Heilerin Zabini die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung entgegen und bedankte sich bei ihrem Kollegen, für dessen schnelle Hilfe. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ die Heilerin das Labor, in welchem sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Als sie vor der Eingangstür stand, apparierte sie ins St. Mungos, um von dort aus nach Hogwarts zu flohen.

„Professor Dumbledore, sind Sie noch wach?" rief die Heilerin, als sie aus dem Kamin des Schulleiters stieg.

Obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war, befand sich Albus Dumbledore noch nicht in seinem Bett. Die Ereignisse des Tages und die Sorge um seine beste Schülerin, ließen den alten Mann, nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

„Habe ich Sie geweckt?" fragte Heilerin Zabini, als sie den Schulleiter die Treppen herunter kommen sah.

„Nein, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Was führt Sie zu so später Stunde zu mir?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore besorgt, aber freundlich.

„Nun, ich war bis eben im Labor meines Muggelkollegen und wollte Ihnen die Untersuchungsergebnisse von Miss Evans lieber sofort mitteilen", antwortete die Heilerin.

„Und? Was hat Ihr Kollege herausgefunden? Wurde Miss Evans mit den Erregern infiziert, oder nicht?"

„Sie wurde nicht. Miss Evans hat so viele Antikörper in ihrem Blut, dass ihr der Fluch und die Erreger dieser gefährlichen Krankheit nichts anhaben können", teilte die Heilerin Dumbledore mit, worauf dieser erleichtert aufatmete.

„Das heißt dann also, dass Miss Evans geimpft wurde und wir uns, was die Ausbreitung der Krankheit betrifft, keine Sorgen mehr machen brauchen, oder?"

„Ja und nein. Ja, Miss Evans wurde geimpft und sie kann und wird nicht an Tuberkulose erkranken oder gar sterben können. Aber Miss Evans könnte andere Muggelgeborene oder Halbblüter, die nicht geimpft wurden, anstecken", antwortete Heilerin Zabini mit Besorgnis.

„Das heißt, sie könnte den Erreger übertragen?" hakte Dumbledore geschockt nach.

„So sieht es aus und wir sollten so schnell wie möglich alle Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter in Hogwarts impfen und zwar, bevor sie mit Miss Evans in Kontakt kommen", erklärte die Heilerin und sah den Schulleiter eindringlich an.

„Wie soll ich das anstellen, ohne dass Tyler Cheaster es erfährt?"

„Nun, ich habe Miss Evans in dem Jungenschlafsaal gelassen und angeordnet, dass sie dort bleiben muss, andernfalls würde ich sie zur Beobachtung mit ins St. Mungos nehmen. Wenn sie nun alle Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter in den Krankenflügel kommen lassen und wir sie dort impfen können, während Miss Evans so lange in dem Jungenschlafsaal bleibt, ist eine Ansteckung, so gut wie ausgeschlossen", erklärte die Heilerin.

„Aber in dem Schlafsaal liegen auch zwei Halbblütler", entgegnete der Schulleiter und strich sich nachdenklich über seinen weißen Bart.

Nach längeren Überlegungen, hielt es Dumbledore für das Beste, wenn die muggelgeborenen und halbblütigen Schüler und Schülerinnen in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen geimpft werden würden, damit so nicht bekannt wurde, wer der Überträger der Krankheit sein könnte.

„Professor Dumbledore, Mr Black sollte Morgen noch mal einen Stärkungstrank bekommen. Ich habe ihm zwar schon einen gegeben, aber da …!"

„Ich weiß, dass Mr Black einen schwarzmagischen Fluch angewandt hat, Mrs Zabini. Und ich werde Madame Pomfrey anweisen, dass sie Mr Black noch einen verabreicht", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Werden sie Mr Black dafür bestrafen? Ich meine, weil er Miss Evans mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch gerettet hat? Für den weißmagischen war es viel zu spät, sie wäre vor den Augen der beiden jungen Männer gestorben."

„Ich habe nicht vor Mr Black zu bestrafen oder von der Schule zu verweisen, Mrs Zabini. Auch werde ich das Ministerium nicht davon in Kenntnis setzten, aber wenn Sie es für ihre Pflicht halten…", sagte Dumbledore und sah die Heilerin abwartend an.

„Nein, davon werde ich dem Ministerium nichts erzählen, aber was Miss Evans in ihrer Wut noch gesagt hat, davon muss ich dem Ministerium bzw. Mr Potter erzählen."

„Und das wäre, bitte?"

„Mr Cheaster hat vor den Augen von Miss Evans einen Jungen getötet. Wissen Sie das denn nicht?" hakte die Heilerin ungläubig nach, da sie davon ausging, dass es sich um einen Hogwarts-Schüler gehandelt hatte.

„Nein, dass wusste ich bis jetzt noch nicht. Ich hatte zwar befürchtet, dass es eines Tages dazu kommen würde, aber nicht das Tyler Cheaster es schon getan hat. Eins weiß ich aber ganz genau, das Opfer war keiner meiner Schüler. Ich vermutete, dass es sich um einen Muggel handelte", resümierte Dumbledore nachdenklich und tiefe Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Ich werde zuerst mit Mr Potter darüber reden und er soll dann entscheiden, wie er weiter vorgehen will. Ich halte es nicht für klug und angebracht, wenn ich das so sagen darf, wenn Miss Evans als Zeuge gegen Mr Cheaster aussagen müsste", sagte die erfahrene Heilerin und verabschiedete sich, nachdem sie mit dem Schulleiter besprochen hatte, dass sie die Impfungen gleich am nächsten Morgen noch vor dem Frühstück durchführen wollte.

Nachdenklich und sehr besorgt, lehnte sich Albus Dumbledore in seinem Stuhl zurück und hoffte, dass Lily dem Plan von James Vater, zustimmen würde. Er sah ein, dass Tyler Cheaster nicht nur eine große Gefahr für Lily und James, sondern für alle Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts darstellte. Dumbledore seufzte leise und rief die Hauslehrer aller Häuser zu sich ins Büro.

Während Dumbledore mit den vier Hauslehrern über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden und über die Notwendigkeit der Impfung sprach, erzählte Sirius Remus, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Geschockt und sichtlich betroffen, saß Remus auf Sirius Bett und konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte.

„Wie es Lily jetzt wohl geht? Und wo ist sie jetzt überhaupt?" fragte Remus in die entstandene Stille hinein.

„Im Moment geht es ihr ganz gut. Sie schläft wenigstens", antwortete Sirius.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass Lily schläft?" Remus war irritiert.

„Weil sie gleichmäßig und ruhig atmet. Lily schläft bei ihrem Gegenstück mit im Bett und hat außerdem einen Schlaftrank von der Heilerin bekommen", erklärte Sirius auf Remus fragendes Gesicht.

„Lily liegt freiwillig bei Prongs im Bett und auch noch mit ihm zusammen?" hakte Remus leicht grinsend nach.

Sirius gluckste und nickte.

„Mehr oder weniger freiwillig. Heilerin Zabini hat sie vor die Wahl gestellt: St. Mungos oder Prongs Bett", grinste Sirius, doch Remus bemerkte, dass den Schwarzhaarigen etwas bedrückte.

„Padfoot, Lily wird es verstehen und dir bestimmt keine Vorwürfe machen, dass du ausgerechnet, um ihr Leben zu retten einen schwarzmagischen Fluch verwendet hast", meinte Remus, der, wie alle anderen auch, wusste, dass Lily die dunkle Magie, mit all ihren Flüchen und Zauber, verabscheute und strikt ablehnte, mitfühlend.

„Erzähle ihr von der Notwendigkeit deines Handeln und sie wird dir deswegen ganz bestimmt nicht den Kopf abreißen, Padfoot", sagte Remus beruhigend und blickte seinen Freund an.

„Ja, Lily wird es mir bestimmt verzeihen, aber die Potters nicht", dachte Sirius bitter und seufzte.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er Mortimer und Gulia das Versprechen gab, keine dunklen Flüche und schwarzmagische Zauber anzuwenden.

„Und nun habe ich es doch getan. Ich bin kein Stück besser, als der Rest meiner Familie. Lily hatte Recht, einmal ein Black immer ein Black", mit diesen Gedanken lehnte sich Sirius zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Ich werde es Lily sagen, sobald es ihr besser geht. Mal sehen, wie lange sie mich dann noch am Leben lässt", scherzte Sirius, aber in seinem Inneren sah es ganz anders aus.

Remus kannte Sirius lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser ihm etwas verschwieg. Er wünschte ihm eine „Gute Nacht" und bat ihn, sich etwas auszuruhen, worauf Sirius nickte und die Vorhänge von seinem Bett zu zog. Sirius hingegen, lag noch lange wach und ließ die vergangen Tage und Stunden Revue passieren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lily James schützen wollte und ihm war durchaus klar, dass James sie nun so gut wie nie aus den Augen lassen würde, schon alleine deshalb, weil er sich die Schuld an dem Geschehenen gab.

Lily erwachte am nächsten Morgen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als tot zu sein. Ihr ganzer Körper pochte und bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, hatte Lily das Gefühl, dass ihr Körper zerrissen würde. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als sie sich versuchte aufzurichten. Tränen schossen Lily in die Augen, schlimmer, so glaubte sie, konnte der Crucitatus- Fluch auch nicht sein. Langsam und ganz vorsichtig, wollte sich Lily bequemer hinlegen, als sie spürte, wie James sie sanft zu sich zog und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Lily sah auf und blickte direkt in James warme, aber auch sehr besorgte Augen.

„Guten Morgen, ich brauch wohl erst gar nicht fragen, wie es dir geht", flüsterte er leise und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

Lily sah James einfach nur an. Sie wollte diesen Augenblick festhalten, ihn so nah zu spüren und ihn ganz für sich alleine zu haben. Lily erkannte in diesem Moment, dass es ihr gefiel, neben James aufzuwachen und wurden von ihren Gefühlen, förmlich überrannt.

„Ich möchte immer in deiner Nähe sein, ohne Angst haben zu müssen", dachte Lily, als die Tür vom Schlafsaal leise geöffnet wurde.

Erschrocken schaute Lily James an, der ihr andeutete, leise zu sein.

„Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew, bitte wachen sie auf", erklang die Stimme von Heilerin Zabini.

Verwirrt sahen James und Lily sich an.

„Es ist noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen", nuschelte Peter und zog seine Bettdecke über den Kopf.

„Das kann schon sein, aber es ist wichtig. Also raus aus den Federn", rief die Heilerin energisch und zog Peter die Bettdecke weg, worauf dieser laut aufquickte.

Remus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert, dass ausgerechnet sie uns wecken?" fragte Sirius schläfrig, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer da in ihrem Schlafsaal stand.

Heilerin Zabini erklärte ihnen, warum sie da war und das alle Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen, die noch nicht geimpft wurden, in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen sollten, um sich gegen die gefährlich Krankheit impfen zu lassen. Sie verzichtete dabei, Lilys Namen zu erwähnen und erklärte, dass es einen Schüler geben würde, der die Krankheit übertragen könnte. Zu tiefst betroffen, hörte Lily der Heilerin zu und sah dann geschockt James an.

„Was ist mit James und Sirius? Müssen sie nicht auch geimpft werden?" verlangte Lily zu wissen und steckte den Kopf durch die Vorhänge.

„Nein, Miss Evans. Reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen können sich nicht anstecken", erklärte die Heilerin.

Während Remus der Heilerin versicherte, dass er nicht geimpft werden müsse, rannte Peter wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durchs Zimmer.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich geimpft wurde. Was mach ich denn jetzt?" jammerte er.

„Dann geh runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lass dich impfen", riet Remus ihm, worauf Peter, immer noch im Schlafanzug, aus dem Raum stürzte.

„Miss Evans, sie bleiben bitte solange hier, bis wir alle Schüler geimpft haben. Und sie Mr Black trinken dies, bitte", sagte die Heilerin und hielt Sirius eine Phiole hin, die dieser auch brav austrank.

„Ich werde gleich noch einmal nach ihnen sehen, Miss Evans", wandte sie sich noch mal an Lily und verließ dann den Schlafsaal.

„Wurdest du wirklich geimpft?" fragte Lily und sah Remus skeptisch an.

„Nein", gab dieser wahrheitsgemäß zu.

„Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen deswegen zu machen, Lily. Zu den wenigen Vorteilen ein Werwolf zu sein gehört, dass man sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Viren, Bakterien und anderen gefährlichen Erregern anstecken kann", ergänzte Remus seinen Satz, als er in die entsetzten Gesichter von James, Sirius und Lily gesehen hatte.

„Das ist allerdings ein Vorteil", kommentierte Lily seine Aussage.

„Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich mal euer Bad benutze?" wandte sich Lily an die Jungs.

„Geh nur, du wirst alles finden was du brauchst", meinte Sirius galant und öffnete ihr die Tür zum Badezimmer.

„Alles bestimmt nicht, aber hoffentlich saubere Handtücher", grinste Lily und verschwand im Bad.

Bevor Lily die Tür hinter sich zu machte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu James um.

„Sag deinem Vater bitte, dass ich bei der Durchführung seines Planes mit machen werde."

Die drei jungen Männer sahen sich erleichtert an und nachdem Lily die Tür zugemacht hatte, erklärte Sirius nun James seinen Plan, wie sie Tyler am schnellsten auf die Beiden aufmerksam machen konnten.

James dachte an Lily und am liebsten hätte er Tyler eigenhändig vom Besen gestoßen, als sie ein wimmern aus dem Badezimmer hörten.

„Flower", sagten alle drei gleichzeitig, worauf James ins Badezimmer eilte.

Sirius wollte ihm gerade noch etwas sagen, aber da war es auch schon zu spät.

Fassungslos und völlig geschockt stand James in der Tür und starrte auf Lilys Rücken. Sie hatte versucht sich das T-Shirt auszuziehen, konnte aber wegen der starken Schmerzen, noch nicht mal ihre Armen nach oben strecken. James schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog Lily an sich. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und als sie James ansah, konnte dieser sehen, dass sie starke Schmerzen hatte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich besser wieder hinlegen, Liebes", sagte er sanft und strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf, worauf Lily leise aufschrie.

„Bei Grindelwald, was hat er mit dir gemacht", entfuhr es James, als er die Wunde an Lilys Kopf sah.

James stütze Lily und ging langsam mit ihr zurück ins Zimmer, wo er Sirius einen Du-hast-mir-was-vergessen-zu-sagen-und-darüber-reden-wir-noch Blick zuwarf, worauf dieser seinen besten Freund schuldbewusst ansah.

„Lily hat eine blutende Wunde am Kopf und ihr Rücken ist fast komplett grün und blau. Was hat er mit ihr gemacht, Pad?"

„Cheaster hat Lily gegen die Wand geschleudert. Wie oft kann ich dir nicht sagen, Prongs", entschuldigte sich Sirius schon fast und kniete sich vor Lily.

„Moony, haben wir noch was von unseren Medivorräten?"

„Ja, hier. Das könnte helfen. Padfoot, vielleicht solltest du…!"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich habe schon einen gegen Lily angewandt, dass reicht", rief Sirius aufgebracht und funkelte Remus wütend an.

„Was hast du gegen mich angewandt, Sirius?" fragte Lily leise.

Während Sirius Lily von dem schwarzmagischen Fluch erzählte, ging James zu Dumbledore, um seinem Vater mitzuteilen, dass Lily zugestimmt hatte. Er wusste, dass sowohl Sirius, wie auch Remus auf sie aufpassen würden. James belegte Peter, als er ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum sah, noch mit einem Vergessenszauber, damit er nicht allen erzählte, dass Lily bei ihnen im Schlafsaal ist.

„Herein", erklang Dumbledores Stimme, nachdem James an dessen Bürotür geklopft hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Könnte ich bitte mal ihren Kamin benutzen, ich muss meinen Vater sprechen."

„Guten Morgen, James. Das wird nicht nötig sein, da er gerade auf dem Weg hierhin ist. Ah, da ist er ja schon", antwortete der Schulleiter und zeigte auf den Kamin.

Und wirklich, wenige Sekunden später trat Mr Potter aus diesem.

„Guten Morgen. James, was machst du denn schon hier? Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, dass reicht doch auch, oder meinst du nicht? Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Lily deinem Plan zugestimmt hat. Sie wird mit machen."

„Das ist gut, denn ohne ihre Mitarbeit wäre es schwierig geworden, Cheaster zu überführen. Ich bin dafür, dass wir das Ganze so schnell wie möglich durchführen, am besten heute Abend nach dem Abendessen."

„Das ist unmöglich, Dad! Lily kann sich vor Schmerzen kaum bewegen. Ihr Rücken ist übersät mit grünen und blauen Flecken und am Kopf hat sie eine tiefe Platzwunde", ereiferte sich James und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Und genau deswegen, sollten wir Mr Cheaster schnellstens überführen und von hier weg bringen, James", erklärte Mr Potter seinem Sohn ruhig.

Nur widerwillig stimmte James zu und fragte seinen Schulleiter, ob Madame Pomfrey nach Lily sehen könnte. Dumbledore versprach, dass die Krankenschwester sich um Lily kümmern würde, worauf James wieder zurück in seinen Schlafsaal ging. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal und hätte fast angefangen zu lachen. Remus und Sirius knieten vor Lily auf dem Boden und versuchten sie davon abzuhalten, sich unter James Tarnumhang in das Vertrauensschülerbad zu schleichen.

„Prongs, gut das du wieder da bist. Dein Gegenstück hier, kann ganz schön anstrengend und zickig werden, wenn sie ihren Willen nicht bekommt", atmete Sirius erleichtert auf, als er James erblickte.

„Ich will doch nur ein heißes Bad nehmen, damit ich mich wieder bewegen kann", rief Lily empört aus und boxte Sirius leicht.

„Die Idee ist sehr gut, nur wirst du nicht bis dahin laufen können. Und du weißt, dass es stimmt. Komm, ich spendier dir eine heiße Dusche als Entschädigung", bot James ihr an.

Sirius und Remus konnten es kaum glauben.

„Ach ne, das glaub ich jetzt aber nicht", polterte Sirius los.

„Sei einfach nur still und halt die Klappe", konterte Lily und versuchte aufzustehen.

Remus half ihr dabei und James holte ein paar Handtücher und einen Pulli aus seinem Schrank.

„Der ist mir zu groß, James."

„Ich weiß, aber einen kleineren in deiner Größe habe ich leider nicht. Es sei denn, du willst einen von Peter anziehen. Der könnte dir sogar passen."

Schnaubend riss Lily James die Sachen aus der Hand und ging, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, ins Badezimmer. Die drei jungen Männer sahen sich nur an und konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Was habt ihr ihr gegeben?" wollte James wissen.

„Gegeben nichts, wir haben unseren speziellen Zauber angewandt", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend.

„Ihr habt was? Uns sie war damit einverstanden?" hakte James ungläubig nach.

„Jaaaaaaaa, leider", antwortete Sirius gedehnt und bereute es offensichtlich.

„Was hat dein Vater gesagt, Prongs?" wechselte Remus das Thema.

James erzählte seinen beiden Freunden, dass das ganze nach dem Abendessen stattfinden sollte und sie besprachen noch einmal, wie sie vorgehen wollte. Sirius hielt es für das Beste, Lily nichts davon zu sagen, da sie sonst womöglich doch noch einen Rückzieher machen würde.

„Und was soll ich drunter anziehen? Wo ist meine Unterwäsche?" unterbrach Lily ihre Unterhaltung.

„Ich gehe sie holen", bot Sirius an und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Untersteh dich, Black, in meiner Unterwäsche rum zu wühlen", schnaufte Lily.

„Dann lassen wir eben **ihn** deine Unterwäsche holen", raunte er ihr leise zu.

„Wir werden auch **ihn **nicht meine Unterwäsche holen lassen", zischte Lily leise zurück, so dass nur Sirius sie hören konnte.

„Gib mir mal deinen Zauberstab", verlangte Lily.

Nur ungern gab Sirius Lily seinen Zauberstab.

„Accio Unterwäsche", rief Lily und Sekunden später hielt sie ihre Unterwäsche in der Hand und gab Sirius den Zauberstab zurück.

Remus konnte sich kaum noch halten vor lachen und James warf Sirius einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

Nachdem Lily mit duschen und anziehen fertig war, schickte sie die Jungs zum frühstücken. James und Sirius protestierten zwar zuerst, aber selbst gegen eine angeschlagene Lily kamen auch sie nicht an. Lily legte sich wieder in James Bett und schlief auch bald darauf wieder ein. Sie bekam nicht einmal mit, dass James und Sirius zurück kamen und sich ebenfalls wieder hinlegten. Remus unterdessen, wollte in die Bibliothek gehen, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Madame Pomfrey, die Lily untersuchen wollte, ließ die Beiden noch schlafen, da sie es für das Beste hielt. Sie stellte ein paar Phiolen auf James Nachttisch und bat Sirius, der zwischenzeitlich aufgewacht war, darauf zu achten, dass Lily sie auch einnahm. Sirius versprach es der Schulkrankenschwester und legte sich wieder ins Bett.

Am späten Nachmittag kehrte Remus zurück in den Schlafsaal, um Sirius abzuholen. Es war abgemacht, dass sich nur Remus, Sirius und Peter zusammen zeigten und James bei Lily blieb. So kam es, dass an diesem Abend nur drei der vier Marauder beim Abendessen war. Lily und James sollten in Dumbledores Büro eine Kleinigkeit essen, aber Lily war viel zu nervös, um auch nur einen Bissen hinunter zubekommen. So sehr wie James und Mr Potter auch auf sie einredeten, Lily wurde zunehmend unruhiger und die Angst fraß sie innerlich fast auf.

„Die Auroren und mein Dad werden schon dafür Sorgen, dass dir nichts passiert", redete James ihr gut zu.

„Ich mache mir auch keine Sorgen um mich, James. Tyler wird mir nichts tun, dass gestern war nur ein Ausrutscher. Er hat mir noch nie, ernsthaft wehgetan", erklärte Lily leise und sah James an.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er dabei ist und schon gar nicht, dass Tyler ihn verletzt. Lily konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dass James verletzt werden könnte und sie zweifelte immer mehr daran, dass es richtig war, dem Plan von Mr Potter zu zustimmen.

Dumbledore hatte Madame Pomfrey in sein Büro gerufen und darum gebeten, Lily einen Beruhigungstrank zu geben. Es half zwar nicht viel, aber Lily entspannte sich wenigstens etwas.

Um kurz nach sieben, ging James mit Lily in den Klassenraum, den Sirius vorgeschlagen hatte. Mr Potter und die anderen Auroren waren schon länger dort und besprachen noch etwas. Als James und Lily in den Klassenraum kamen, gingen auch die Auroren auf ihren Posten und hofften, dass Sirius und Remus es wirklich schafften, Cheaster zu diesem Klassenraum zu locken. James stellte sich in die Nähe der Tür. Er war nervös, doch er wollte es Lily nicht zeigen, damit sie nicht noch unruhiger wurde, als sie ohnehin schon war. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass Sirius und Remus, wenn alles nach Plan laufen würde, genau in diesem Moment, dass Abendessen beenden würden.

„Hast du Lily gesehen?" fragte Remus Sirius, so dass es auch die Schüler am Ravenclawtisch hören konnten.

„Lily? Nein, habe ich nicht. Was willst du denn von ihr?" fragte Sirius und schielte zu Cheaster rüber.

„Ich habe ihr meine Zaubertranknotizen geliehen und brauche die nun für die Hausaufgaben", antwortete Remus und deutete Sirius an, dass Tyler auch aufgestanden war.

„Hm, lass mich mal überlegen. Vielleicht liegt sie gerade in den Armen ihres Adonis und macht sich ein paar schöne Stunden mit ihm", grinste Sirius anzüglich und hatte nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Tyler.

„Also, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, könntest du recht haben, Pad", grinste nun auch Remus und beide bogen in den Gang ein, der zum Klassenzimmer führte, in denen James und Lily warteten.

„Sag ich doch. Und wenn mich nicht verhört habe, dann kommen ganz eindeutige Geräusche von da hinten", feixte Sirius und zeigte den Gang herunter, worauf Remus und er, laut zu lachen anfingen.

Genau das war das Zeichen für James, dass Tyler ihre Bemerkungen geschluckt hatte. James drehte sich zu Lily um, die Sirius und Remus ebenfalls hat lachen hören. Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Händen. James ging zu Lily und nahm sie beruhigen in den Arm. Es war eine groteske Situation. Das fanden auch die Auroren. Alle wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und hofften anschließend Antworten auf ihre vielen Fragen zu bekommen.

Lily blickte James ängstlich an und es schien, als wollte sie gleich davon laufen. James zog sie noch näher zu sich und tat, seiner Meinung nach, dass einzig richtige. Er beugte sich zu Lily runter und küsste sie zärtlich. Zuerst wollte Lily protestieren, aber als sie James weiche Lippen auf ihren spürte, vergaß sie für einen kurzen Augenblick, alles um sich herum. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und öffnete zaghaft ihren Mund. Der Kuss wurde inniger und ganz langsam entspannte sich Lily in James Armen.

„Potter, du Bastard! Nimm sofort die Hände von meinem Mädchen", schrie Tyler, der nun wütend, mit gezücktem Zauberstab und rasend vor Zorn in der Tür stand.

Noch bevor einer reagieren konnte, hatte Dumbledore, der in der hintersten Ecke des Klassenraums stand, ein Schutzschild um Lily und James gelegt, so dass der Fluch, den Tyler Cheaster in diesem Moment abgefeuert hatte, wirkungslos an diesem abprallte.

„Schön das du den Fluch überlebt hast, Lilyschatz, dann kannst du dabei zusehen, wie Potter gleich das zeitliche segnen wird", lachte Tyler fies und sein Gesicht glich dem eines Monsters.

Erschrocken über diese Aussage löste sich Lily von James, doch bevor Tyler noch einen weiteren Fluch auf die Beiden abfeuern konnte, griffen die Auroren ein und brachten Tyler Cheaster weg. Mr Potter selbst fesselte den völlig überrumpelten Tyler und verschwand mit ihm per Portschlüsse ins Ministerium, wo er Tyler, mit Hilfe von Vetritanserum befragen wollte. James hatte seinen Vater darum gebeten, Tyler so schnell wie möglich weg zu bringen, damit Lily von alledem nichts mit bekommt.

James wollte Lily gerade wieder in den Arm nehmen, als diese von Madame Pomfrey aus dem Klassenzimmer gebracht wurde. Erleichtert auf der einen Seite, aber auch traurig auf der anderen Seite, verließ James das Klassenzimmer und hoffte Sirius und Remus im Schlafsaal anzutreffen.

Madame Pomfrey begleitete Lily in ihren Schlafsaal, sah sich ihren Rücken und ihren Kopf an. Die Schulkrankenschwester nahm ihren Zauberstab, murmelte einige Formel und deckte Lily darauf hin zu.

„Es wird ihnen Morgen schon wieder besser gehen, Miss Evans. Soll ich jemandem Bescheid sagen, damit sie nicht so alleine sind?" fragte die Heilerin mitfühlend und tätschelte Lilys Kopf.

„Ja, bitte …", begann Lily, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Nathalie und Sysilia ins Zimmer stürmten.

„Lily, da bist du ja! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht", rief Nathalie und stürzte auf Lily zu, als sie Madame Pomfrey bemerkte.

„Oh, guten Abend, Madame Pomfrey. Was ist mit Lily?" fragte Nathalie aufgebracht.

„Das soll Miss Evans ihnen lieber selber sagen", entgegnete die Angesprochene und verabschiedete sich von den Mädchen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragten Nathalie und Sysilia gleichzeitig und setzten sich zu Lily aufs Bett.

Lily druckste ein wenig herum und bat Sysilia zuerst, Alice zu holen. Sysilia wusste, dass Lily Alice immer dabei haben wollte, wenn es um wichtige und heikle Angelegenheiten ging, als lief sie schnell zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Alice mit Frank auf dem Sofa vorfand. Sysilia erzählte Alice schnell worum, worauf Alice sofort in Lilys Schlafsaal eilte.

Dort angekommen, überhäuften die Mädchen Lily mit Fragen und ließen sie kaum zu Wort kommen. Lily erzählte ihnen, was sich alles ereignet hatte, verschwieg ihnen aber, dass sie bei James im Bett geschlafen hatte. Warum, dass wusste Lily auch nicht so genau.

„Alice, würdest du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen?" bat Lily ihre Freundin und sah sie flehend dabei an.

„Natürlich, schlafe ich hier. Ich sag nur schnell Frank bescheid, ja?" antwortete Alice und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Frank mit den Maraudern am Kamin sitzen sah.

„Hi", begrüßte sie ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Lily möchte, dass ich diese Nacht bei ihr schlafe. Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?" fragte Alice ihren Freund, kannte die Antwort aber bereits.

James sah traurig in die Flammen, als er hörte, dass Alice bei Lily schlafen würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass Lily wieder bei ihm schlafen würde, musste diesen Wunsch aber nun aufgeben. Leise seufzte er vor sich hin und ging, nachdem er den anderen eine „Gute Nacht" gewünscht hatte, in seinen Schlafsaal. James sah die mitfühlenden Blicke, die Alice ihm zuwarf, bevor sie zurück zu Lily ging, nicht mehr.

Beide, Lily und James schliefen in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht und während Lily froh war, dass Alice bei ihr war, um mit ihr zu reden, lag James in seinem Bett und dachte die ganze Zeit an Lily und wie es ihr wohl geht.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	9. Freunde, und ihre genialen Pläne

**Hi ihr Lieben,**

**Ich habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Katzura**

**Tyler musste das andwerk gelegt werden :nick: wer weiß, was er sonst noch alles gemacht hätte! Lily und James werden sich zusammen raufen :hust: Vielen lieben dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Queen Girl**

**:lach: Hab schon weiter geschrieben : zwinker: Auch dir ein großes Dankeschön für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

****

**The-murderer-in-the-bathroom**

**Natürlich geht es noch weiter :doppelnick: Sirius gehört auch dazu, aber wie :psst: Das erfährst du auch noch :grins: Ja, ja, die Beiden haben es nicht leicht, mit mir als Autorin :seufz: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Chap 8**

**Freunde, und ihre genialen Pläne**

Lily seufzte leise. Obwohl Alice neben ihr im Bett lag, fühlte Lily sich einsam und schrecklich verlassen. Sie dachte an die vergangene Nacht und wie wohl sie sich in James Armen gefühlt hatte. Sie hätte gerne mit ihm geredet und sich in seine Arme gekuschelt, aber irgendwie brachte sie nicht den Mut auf, zu ihm zugehen.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er sogar froh, dass er mich nun wieder los ist", dachte Lily und schluckte hart bei diesem Gedanken.  
„Wie kommst du denn auf so eine absurde Idee", meldete sich eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
„Wie ich darauf komme? Ist doch offensichtlich, oder etwa nicht? James hat seit dem wir das Klassenzimmer verlassen haben nicht mehr mit geredet. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich nur um mich gekümmert, weil er Schulsprecher ist", antwortete Lily der Stimme stumm.  
„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht? Noch bevor James mit dir reden konnte, hat Madame Pomfrey dich aus dem Klassenzimmer gebracht und in deinen Schlafsaal. Du hättest doch sagen können, dass du zu James ins Zimmer wolltest, richtig? Außerdem hast du nach Alice verlangt und nicht nach James, schon vergessen? Du kannst ihn nicht für deine Dummheit verantwortlichen machen, junge Dame", wies die Stimme Lily resolut zurecht.  
Lily antwortete nicht und musste feststellen, dass diese kleine nervende Stimme, wie so oft schon, Recht hatte.  
„Wenigstens muss ich mir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass Tyler James verletzten könnte", resümierte Lily und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange.  
„Geh doch einfach zu ihm. Vielleicht liegt James auch noch wach und vermisst dich, so wie du ihn vermisst", forderte die Stimme Lily auf, worauf diese nur mit den Augen rollte.  
„Ja klar, darum hat er mir auch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, oder versucht mit mir zu reden", konterte Lily und drehte sich einmal mehr auf die andere Seite.  
Sie wusste ja auch nicht, warum sie nichts gesagt hat. Sie war einfach zu durcheinander und alles, woran sie denken konnte, war dieser unbeschreiblich schöne Kuss, den James ihr gegeben hatte. Wie hätte Lily auch ahnen können, dass James nun fast schon eine Stunde am Rande der Treppe stand, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führt. Wie gerne wäre James zu Lily gegangen, um sich wenigstens davon zu überzeugen, dass sie schlief und das es ihr gut ging. Nur die Tatsache, dass Alice bei Lily schlief, hielt ihn von seinem Vorhaben ab. Traurig und mit hängenden Schultern kehrte James schließlich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, um zumindest noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen.  
Lily hingegen, drehte sich von der einen auf die andere Seite. Um kurz nach fünf beschloss sie aufzustehen und noch vor den anderen Schülern zu frühstücken. Sie hatte keine Lust, die vielen Fragen zu beantworten, auf denen sie selbst kaum eine Antwort wusste. Leise, um Alice nicht zu wecken, die ja, im Gegensatz zu Lily, heute wieder zum Unterricht musste, während Lily erstmal für nächsten drei Tage von Madame Pomfrey freigestellt wurde, ging Lily ins Badezimmer um zu duschen. Die Heiltränke, die Madame Pomfrey ihr verabreicht hatte, zeigten allmählich ihre Wirkung und Lily konnte sich schon wieder besser bewegen. Völlig in ihren Gedanken, streifte Lily sich ihren Pyjamaoberteil über die Schulter, als Nathalie ins Badezimmer kam. Entsetzt und geschockt starrte diese auf Lilys Rücken, als ihr ein stummer Schrei entwich. Nathalie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, drehte sich ruckartig um und stürzte aus ihrem Zimmer. Mit wütendem Gesicht und rasend vor Zorn rannte sie die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch und riss die Tür zum Marauder Schlafsaal auf.  
„Potter, du widerlicher egoistischer Bastard", schrie Nathalie ohne Vorwarnung und stürmte auf James, der durch den Lärm nun kerzengerade im Bett saß, zu.  
„Wie kann dir Quiddich wichtiger als ein Mensch sein, du gefühlskaltes Miststück. Ich habe wirklich mal geglaubt, dir würde etwas an Lily liegen, aber das war alles eine verdammte Lüge. Ich hasse dich, Potter! Ich hasse dich! Halt dich von Lily fern, oder ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich so verfluchen, dass nicht mal deine eigene Mutter dich wieder erkennt", schrie Nathalie, wobei ihr dicke Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.  
Remus, der schnell aus seinem Bett gesprungen war, versuchte die völlig aufgelöste und aufgebrachte Nathalie zu beruhigen, während Sirius die Tür schloss, damit nicht der komplette Turm Zeuge dieser Auseinandersetzung wurde.  
„Beruhige dich wieder, Nathalie. James hat es doch nicht gewusst. Wir haben vergessen, es ihm zu erzählen", redete Remus auf Nathalie ein, die sich aber alles andere, als beruhigen lassen wollte.  
„Erzähl doch keinen Mist, Remus. Nur weil Potter dein Freund ist, brauchst du ihn doch nicht in Schutz zu nehmen. Hast du Lilys Rücken gesehen? Nein? Ich aber und ich sage dir, dass ist alles seine Schuld", giftete Nathalie und zeigte angewidert auf James, der bist dahin noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.  
Nathalies Worte trafen James hart, nicht das sie ihm die Schuld an Lilys Unglück gab, die gab er sich ja selbst. James Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, dass Lily ihren Freundinnen nichts von ihren gemeinsamen Stunden im Aufenthaltsraum erzählt hat und auch nicht, dass sie nach Tylers Angriff bei ihm übernachtet hatte. James konnte es sich nur damit erklären, dass es für Lily nur eine einmalige Sache gewesenen war, während James mehr, viel mehr darin sah. Verletzt und tief traurig über diese Erkenntnis strich James sich über die Augen und stand auf.  
„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt, Nathalie. Remus hat dir doch schon gesagt, dass James nicht wusste, dass immer einer bei Lily bleiben sollte, denn wenn er es gewusst hätte, wäre James auch bei ihr geblieben" mischte sich nun auch Sirius ein und warf seinem besten Freund einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.  
Was er sah, gefiel Sirius nicht, überhaupt nicht. Noch nie, so lange er James kannte, hatte er diesen in so einem desolaten Zustand gesehen.  
„Pah! Ihr haltet doch alle zusammen, ihr Kerle. Wie Lily sich fühlt, interessiert euch doch gar nicht", rief Nathalie noch und lief aus den Schlafsaal.  
Betroffen starrten Remus und Sirius auf die Tür, durch die Nathalie eben wieder verschwunden war. Ein Blick auf James genügte den Beiden, um zu wissen, wie mies und verletzt sich dieser fühlte. Langsam setzten sich Remus und Sirius zu James aufs Bett und sprachen ihn vorsichtig an.  
„Ist schon okay. Nathalie hat ja Recht, mit dem was sie gesagt hat" meinte James nur und stand auf. Mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern ging er ins Bad. Er wollte jetzt erstmal mit sich und seinen Gedanken alleine sein.  
Nathalie lief zurück in ihren Schlafsaal und weckte, dadurch, dass sie die Tür so heftig aufstieß, alle anderen auf.  
„Nathalie, um Himmels Willen, was ist dir denn passiert", rief Sysilia und sprang aus dem Bett.  
„Lily hat uns nicht alles erzählt. Tyler hat sie nicht nur verflucht, sondern auch misshandelt. Ihr ganzer Rücken ist grün und blau. Sie sieht schlimm aus und das ist alles die Schuld von diesem Bastard", rief Nathalie hysterisch.  
„Nathalie, wo kommst du überhaupt her?" fragte Alice vorsichtig und ahnte schlimmes.  
Lily hatte Alice, nachdem Nathalie und Sysilia schliefen, alles erzählt und so wusste diese auch, dass Lily nach dem Angriff bei James geschlafen hatte.  
„Von Potter, diesem Miststück. Seine Freunde behaupten doch steif und fest, dass er nicht wusste, dass wir auf Lily aufpassen würde", keifte Nathalie.  
Keiner der Mädchen hatte bemerkt, dass Lily im Türrahmen stand.  
„Wer wusste von was nichts?" verlangte diese zu wissen und sah Nathalie durchdringen an.  
Alice warf dieser einen warnenden Blick zu, aber in ihrer Rage, beachtete Nathalie Alice Blick nicht.  
„Angeblich wusste dieser Troll von Potter nicht, dass wir alle auf dich aufpassen, damit Tyler dich nicht alleine erwischen konnte. Aber das war Potter ja völlig egal. Ihm war Quiddich viel wichtiger", ereiferte sich Nathalie.  
„Ihr habt was?" polterte Lily los und funkelte ihre Freundinnen wütend an.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Nathalie, was sie da eben von sich gegeben hatte und schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Ist dir eigentlich der Gedanke gekommen, dass James wirklich nichts von eurem genialen Plan wusste? Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, Nathalie?" schleuderte Lily ihrer Freundin entgegen und verließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, den Raum.  
Ohne darüber nachdenken, wohin sie jetzt gehen sollte, verließ Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum und rannte ziellos durchs Schloss. Tausend Gedanken schossen Lily durch den Kopf.  
„Was wird James jetzt nur denken?" stellte sie sich immer wieder dieselbe Frage, während sie hinunter in die große Halle lief.  
Völlig aus der Puste, setzte Lily sich an ihren Haustisch und sagte laut, was sie zum Frühstück haben wollte. Sie hatte die Marauder mal dabei beobachtet und wusste von daher, dass man auch auf dieser Weise zu seinem Essen kommen konnte. Lily überlegte, was sie nun machen sollte.  
„Mit James reden, wäre für den Anfang eine gute Idee", meldete sich die Stimme mal wieder zu Wort.  
„Du hast Recht. Ich muss mit James reden. Hoffentlich will er überhaupt noch mit mir reden", seufzte Lily und verließ mit ihrem Frühstück die große Halle.  
„Warum soll er nicht mit dir reden wollen?"  
„Na, weil…weil…weil ich! Ach ich weiß es doch auch nicht", stotterte Lily resigniert und ging in das Zimmer, welches nur Alice und sie kannten.  
„Du läufst also vor einer Aussprache mit James davon?" stellte die Stimme überflüssigerweise fest.  
„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken", rechtfertigte Lily sich und ließ sich seufzend auf der Couch nieder.  
„Dann rede endlich mit James. Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind", schimpfte die Stimme, worauf Lily schnaubte.  
„Ach, lass mich doch einfach nur in Ruhe", zischte Lily und ignorierte die blöde Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
Nachdem Lily den Schlafsaal und ihre Freundinnen verlassen hatte, zogen sich auch die anderen an und gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Frank schon auf seine Freundin gewartet hatte.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz! So wie du aussiehst, war es wohl eine lange Nacht, hm?" fragte er Alice und gab ihr einen langen Guten Morgen Kuss.  
„Das kann man so sagen", meinte Alice nur darauf, nachdem die Beiden sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle, wo sie auf Remus, Sirius und James trafen.  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßten Frank, Alice und Sysilia die Drei.  
Nur Nathalie sagte kein Wort und suchte sich einen Platz, etwas weiter von ihnen weg.  
„Was hat sie denn?" wollte Frank wissen.  
„Erzähl ich dir später", antwortete Alice und musterte James besorgt.  
James saß abwesend und tief in Gedanken versunken auf seinen Platz und starrte auf seinen Teller. Alice bemerkte wie blass und angeschlagen James aussah und verfluchte Nathalie innerlich für ihre große Klappe.  
„Duuu Schaaaatz? Treffen wir uns nach dem Frühstück im Raum der Wünsche?" flüsterte Alice Frank ins Ohr und sah ihn bittend an.  
„Was ist passiert?" hakte dieser nach, da es nur ganz ganz selten vorkam, dass Alice den Unterricht schwänzen wollte.  
„Passiert nichts, aber ich muss dir dringend was erzählen", entgegnete Alice ganz leise und küsste ihn liebvoll auf die Wange.  
„Aha! Na denn, werde ich dort auf dich warten", grinste Frank Alice an und zog sie stürmisch an sich.  
Sysilia ging mit Nathalie zum Unterricht, während Sirius überlegte, die ersten beiden stunden ausfallen zu lassen.  
„Kommt nicht in Frage", meinte Remus trocken.  
„Los ihr Beiden, mitkommen", forderte Remus James und Sirius auf und schleifte sie mit zu den Kerker.  
Der Tag verlief insgesamt normal, wenn man mal davon absah, dass die Marauder ungewöhnlich ruhig und still waren, was wohl daran lag, dass James so gut wie nichts sagte und sich wie im Trance befand. Immer wieder warfen Remus und Sirius ihm besorgte Blicke zu und beschlossen, dass das so nicht weiter gehen konnte.  
„Sag mal, Padfoot, warst du nicht auch der Meinung, dass James der war, der mit Lily…?" fragte Remus Sirius am Nachmittag, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.  
„Zuerst schon, dann wieder nicht und dann doch, aber wenn ich mir die Beiden jetzt so ansehe, bin ich mir nicht wirklich sicher", antwortete Sirius wahrheitsgemäß und musterte James, der in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß.  
„Was gedenkst du zu unternehmen?" fragte Remus.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer. Nur so kann das nicht bleiben, da wird man ja krank", stellte Sirius klar und seufzte.  
Alice, die ebenfalls anwesend war, hatte Sirius Äußerung gehört und machte sich ihre eigenen Gedanken, als sie plötzlich laut in die Hände klatschte.  
„Ich hab's! Das ist die Idee", jubelte sie laut und sprang vom Sessel auf.  
„Komm Remus, ich brauche deine Hilfe", wandte sie sich an den verdutzen Jungen und zog ihm vom Sofa hoch.  
„Hey, was hast du vor?" rief Frank und schaute irritiert in die Runde, worauf Sirius und Remus nur die Schulter zuckten.  
„Sag ich dir später, Großer. Hab dich lieb", zwinkerte Alice Frank zu und schenkte ihm einen Luftkuss.  
Energisch zog Alice Remus hinter sich her und eilte mit diesem aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Darf ich fragen, wo wir hingehen, Alice?"  
„Du darfst", nickte Alice ihm zu und lachte leise über Remus verdattertes Gesicht.  
Vor einem Klassenzimmer blieb Alice stehen und überprüfte, ob dieser leer war.  
„Meinst du, der ist groß und abgelegen genug?" fragte Alice Remus und sah sich in dem Raum um.  
„Kommt darauf an, wozu du ihn nutzen willst!"  
„Hab ich das noch nicht gesagt? Also, ich will, dass Lily diesen schrecklichen Vorfall so schnell wie möglich vergisst und da dachte ich mir, dass wir, du und ich, ihr dabei ein bisschen helfen", entgegnete Alice und sah Remus unschuldig an, worauf dieser in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
„Soso, hast du gedacht, hm? Und wie sieht dein Plan aus?"  
„Also, du weißt doch, dass Lily gerne singt und das sie Traditionen mag, richtig? Ich habe gedacht, dass wir hier, in diesem Klassenzimmer, mit anderen muggelstämmigen Schülern, ein paar Weihnachtslieder zusammen singen und einfach nur Spaß an der Adventszeit haben, was die Reinblütler ja nicht mal kennen", erklärte Alice Remus ihren Plan und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Das klingt nicht schlecht. Ich denke, damit machen wir Lily eine große Freude, Alice. Was für eine Rolle spiele ich?"  
„Eine? Also, zuerst musst du Lily irgendwie aus der Bibliothek locken und hierhin bringen. Und dann zauberst du ein paar Instrumente und für dich ein Schlagzeug. Ich weiß, dass du Schlagzeug spielen kannst, Remus, also leugne es erst gar nicht", grinste Alice breit, worauf Remus gequält seufzte.  
„Na schön, na schön, wenn es denn sein muss", gab Remus sich geschlagen, da er merkte, dass er keine Chance gegen Alice hatte.  
„Ich wusste, dass du zustimmen würdest. Du bist ein Schatz, Remus", jubilierte Alice und drückte Remus freundschaftlich.  
Dieser winkte nur ab und machte sich auf den Weg, um Lily von ihren Bücher weg zu bekommen. Alice hingegen, lief in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum und erzählte dort, was sie sich für die Adventszeit überlegt hatte. Die meisten Schüler waren sofort Feuer und Flamme und machten sich gleich auf den Weg zu dem Klassenzimmer, welches Alice ihnen beschrieben hatte. Alice begab sich noch in den Ravenclawturm. Auch dort erklärte sie ihre Idee und bekam dafür große Zustimmung. Zufrieden mit sich, eilte Alice zurück zu dem Klassenraum und hoffte, dass Remus und Lily schon dort waren. Auf dem Weg zu dem Klassenzimmer, stellte Alice fest, dass sie den Gryffindors noch nicht erzählt hatte und lief schnell zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Sie hoffte, dass auch aus diesem Haus viel mit machen würde und war, nachdem sie ihnen erzählt hat, was sie vorhat, von der Resonanz überwältigt.  
„Darf ich auch mit machen?" fragte Frank und legte seine Arme um Alice.  
„Seit wann kannst du singen?" neckte Alice Frank und schmiegte sich an diesen.  
„Schon immer", behauptete Frank, worauf Alice skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch zog.  
„Kannst du denn auch die Texte?"  
„Was für Texte? Ich dachte, ich brauch nur zu singen", ärgerte Frank seine Freundin und wurde von ihr leicht in die Seite geknufft.  
„Nun komm schon, oder worauf wartest du noch", trieb Alice Frank an.  
„Sorry, James, aber ich beeile mich lieber, sonst sucht sich meine Freundin noch einen anderen", seufzte Frank theatralisch und grinste James schief an.  
Alice hatte Frank am Vormittag alles erzählt und so wusste nun auch dieser, dass James Lilys Adonis war.  
„Nun komm schon, Großer" rief Alice und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Hab ich dir übrigens schon erzählt, dass Roger wieder Single ist?" fragte Alice Frank.  
„Roger? Roger Carpender ist wieder Single?" entgegnete Frank gespielte überrascht und zwinkerte seiner Freundin zu.  
„Na, dann kann er sich jetzt ja um Lily bemühen. Er hat doch schon lange ein Auge auf unsere Schulsprecherin geworfen", gluckste Frank und kletterte mit Alice durch das Portraitloch.  
Sie sahen nicht mehr, wie James ihnen hinterher starrte und schnell in seinen Schlafsaal ging, um seinen Tarnumhang zu holen.  
„Meinst du, James hat angebissen?" fragte Alice Frank auf dem Weg zu dem Klassenzimmer.  
„Wenn er Lily wirklich mag und ich bin mir sicher, dass er das tut, dann hat er angebissen und wird sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen", meinte Frank darauf und er sollte Recht behalten. James folgte ihnen, unter seinem Tarnumhang, was Alice und Frank aber nicht bemerkten.  
Im Klassenzimmer waren schon alle versammelten und redeten wild durch einander. Auch Remus und Lily waren anwesend und als diese Alice erblickte, lief sie sofort auf ihre Freundin zu.  
„Du bist mir ja eine", grinste Lily und nahm Alice in den Arm.  
„Hättest mich ja ruhig in deinen Plan einweihen können", meinte Lily gespielt empört.  
„Hab ich das nicht?" fragte Alice unschuldig und lachte.  
„Hahaha", war die Antwort.  
„Außerdem ist dies ein kleines vorab Weihnachtsgeschenk, Liebes. Bitte sei nachsichtig mit uns", meinte Alice sanft und drückte Lily fest an sich.  
Alice verschaffte sich Gehör, in dem sie Frank laut auf den Fingern pfeifen ließ und erklärte nun noch einmal, wie sie sich das alles so vorgestellt hatte. Remus zauberte, zusammen mit Frank, die Instrumente und setzte sich sogleich an das Schlagzeug. Schnell waren sich alle einig, dass sie Weihnachtslieder singen wollten und fingen auch gleich damit an.  
James, von allen unbemerkt, lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür und beobachtete Roger Carpender, der viel zu nah, für James Geschmack, bei Lily stand und ihr immer wieder eindeutige Blicke zuwarf, was Lily aber nicht zu bemerken schien.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	10. James brillanter Einfall

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Habe den Rest von Chap 8 für Euch!**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Sophie**

**Doch, streiten können die sich auch :grins: Oh, glaub mir, James laäßt sich nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen:nenene Vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Katzura**

**Nathalie hat überreagiert,aber das wird schon wieder! Ob Lily und James je zusammen kommen,mit mir als Autorin? Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Marrychan**

**Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Queen girl**

**Das Warten hat bald ein Ende,versprochen! Auch dir ein großes Dankeschön für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Chap 8.2**

**James brillanter Einfall**

In den nächsten Tagen hatte sich Alice Idee vom Adventssingen, schnell bei den anderen Schülern herum gesprochen und immer mehr Schüler kamen und fragten, ob sie mitmachen dürften. Lily schickte niemanden von ihnen fort und so kam es, dass sich auch Schüler aus Slytherin einfanden. Sirius war alles andere als begeistert, als er Severus Snape und Jerry Zuiker, einen Sechsklässler sah, aber Lily hatte allen zu verstehen gegeben, dass alle, egal aus welchem Haus, mitmachen durften.

„Wer ein Problem damit hat, oder einen Streit provoziert, der kann sofort gehen und braucht auch nicht wiederkommen. Ist das klar?" sagte sie eindringlich und blickte in die Runde.

Alle nickten, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten und es auch akzeptierten. Obwohl es Sirius sehr schwer fiel, gab er Lily sein Wort, Snape in Ruhe zu lassen. Lily freute sich sehr darüber, doch selbst sie wunderte sich, als Lucius, Regulus und Bellatrix eines Nachmittags auftauchten, um das zu sehen, wovon alle anderen sprachen. James, der wie immer unter seinem Tarnumhang neben der Tür stand, hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit sofort einen Fluch auf sie abzufeuern, sollten sie Lily auch nur zu nahe kommen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Bellatrix summte sogar bei einem Lied mit und Regulus Augen leuchteten, als er das bunte Treiben. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, verließen die drei das Klassenzimmer wieder und Jerry erzählte am nächsten Tag, dass Lucius allen aus seinem Haus die Anweisung gegeben hatte, alle Schüler, die beim Adventssingen mitmachten, in Ruhe zu lassen. Remus wusste nicht, ob er Lucius Worten trauen konnte, aber es sollte sich als wahr heraus stellen.

Jerry ließ sich von Remus zeigen, wie man Schlagzeug spielte und die jüngeren Schüler fragten Lily, ob sie nicht auch basteln und Geschichten erzählen könnten. Obwohl Lily genug mit ihren Schulsprecheraufgaben und Hausaufgaben zu tun hatte, stimmte Lily zu. Die Schüler, die aus einer reinblütigen Familie kamen, lauschten den Geschichten und hingen wie gebannt an den Lippen des Erzählers. Remus und Frank überredeten Hagrid, Holz aus dem verbotenen Wald zu holen, da sie kleine Figuren daraus schnitzen wollten. Lily hatte beschlossen, dass alles ohne Zauberei gemacht werden sollte. Nur die Werkzeuge durften noch herbei gezaubert werden. Zuerst waren alle entsetzt, aber schon bald stellten sie fest, wie viel Spaß es ihnen machte, zu werkeln, zu töpfern und zu basteln. Alice und Lily ließen es sich nicht nehmen und fingen an, Adventskränze zu binden und Gestecke zu fertigen. Die Tannenzweige holten sie sich bei Hagrid ab. Lily war so in ihrem Element, dass sie nur noch sehr selten an Tyler dachte. Sie liebte die Adventszeit und man sah ihr den Kummer der vergangenen Wochen nicht mehr an. So sehr Lily sich auch darüber freute, wie viele Mitschüler in ihrer „Weihnachtswerkstatt" ,wie Remus das Unternehmen getauft hatte, mitmachten, war sie doch traurig darüber, dass James sich nicht einmal sehen ließ. Es war ja nicht so, dass die Beiden sich aus dem Weg gingen, das nicht. Lily und James saßen oft zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und überlegten sich ein Motto für den Weihnachtsball. James hatte wirklich sehr gute Ideen, aber irgendwie konnten sie sich nicht auf ein Motto für den Ball einigen. Lily wollte etwas ganz besonderes, etwas, woran man sich noch lange erinnern würde und was es bis dahin, noch nie gegeben hatte.

„Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen", meinte Lily und rieb sich die Augen.

James sah sie lächelnd an und nickte.

„Ja, es wird Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag", antwortete James.

„Da hast du Recht. Wir sind Morgen mit Rundgängen dran", seufzte Lily und packte ihre Unterlagen in die Tasche.

„Gute Nacht, James."

„Gute Nacht, Lily. Schlaf gut", antwortete er und blickte Lily verträumt hinterher.

„Warum hast du ihr nicht endlich das gesagt, was du schon seit Tagen vor dir her schiebst", piepste eine Stimme in James Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht", seufzte James und schloss die Augen.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass sie sehr traurig wegen dir ist, oder?" nervte die Stimme weiter. „Wieso das denn? Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" fragte James erbost. „Nichts, das ist es ja gerade", flötete die Stimme.

„Ach, und weil ich nichts gemacht habe, ist Lily wegen mir traurig. Na schönen Dank auch", motzte James und verdrehte die Augen.

„Alle waren mindestens einmal da und haben sich angesehen, was Lily in der Weihnachtswerkstatt macht, nur du nicht, mein Lieber. Und nun sag bloß nicht, dass du da warst. Dass du unter deinem Tarnumhang stehst, das zählt nicht", stellte die Stimme klar. „Lily weiß, dass ich da bin, glaube ich", meinte James und stand auf.

„Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen und du lässt mich in Ruhe schlafen, ist das klar.

„Wenn du meinst, aber beschwere dich nicht, wenn Lily sich einen anderen sucht", meinte die Stimme darauf nur.

Die ganze Zeit dachte James über den letzten Satz nach.

„Lily sucht sich keinen anderen. Nein, sie wird sich keinen anderen suchen", sagte James leise, bevor er müde in sein Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.

Als James am nächsten Morgen zum frühstücken in die große Halle kam, saß Lily mit Alice schon am Tisch.

„Sag mal, wann bist du den gestern Abend ins Bett gegangen? Du siehst schrecklich aus", stellte Alice fest, als sie Lily ansah, worauf diese nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir haben noch über den Weihnachtsball gesprochen", seufzte Lily.

„Und, seid ihr euch nun einig?" wollte Alice wissen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ideen haben wir ja genug, aber ich möchte etwas einmaliges, weiß du was ich meine, Alice?" fragte Lily betrübt.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Du möchtest, dass sich auch in 100 Jahren noch alle an diesen Weihnachtsball erinnern, richtig?"

„Vielleicht nicht gerade in 100 Jahren, aber in 10 wäre schon nicht schlecht", grinste Lily und knuffte Alice in die Seite.

James, der den Beiden zugehört hatte, fuhr sich durch die Haare, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam.

„Dass ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen bin", dachte er und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Alles okay mit dir, Prongs?" fragte Sirius und musterte seinen besten Freund.

„Was? Ja, natürlich ist alles okay. Ich muss zu Dumbledore", antwortete James und stand auf.

„Du weißt, dass der Unterricht gleich anfängt", rief Remus ihm noch nach, doch James hörte ihn nicht mehr, da er die große Halle schon verlassen hatte.

„Sie will was Besonderes, Einmaliges? Na dann soll Flower es auch bekommen", überlegte James und grinste.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er zu Dumbledores Büro, nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und ging die Treppen hoch. James klopfte an die Tür und auf ein „Herein" vom Schulleiter betrat James dessen Büro.

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Ich bräuchte ihre Hilfe", begann James und erzählte Dumbledore, was er sich überlegt hat.

„Das ist eine hervorragend Idee, James. Und Lily ist damit einverstanden?"

„Ähm, um ehrlich zu sein, weiß Lily noch nichts davon, Professor. Es soll eine Überraschung sein", entgegnete James ehrlich.

„Aha, und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass Lily damit einverstanden sein wird?" hakte Dumbledore noch mal nach und amüsierte sich innerlich über James Unsicherheit.

„Doch sie wird einverstanden sein. Schließlich ist es genau das, was sie sich für den Weihnachtsball gewünscht hat", antwortete James selbstsicher und nickte.

„Nun gut, dann lass uns mal anfangen, James", meinte der Schulleiter und zwinkerte diesem zu.

James setzte sich gegenüber von seinem Schulleiter, worauf dieser einen Zauber aussprach, um in James Gedanken sehen zu können. Dumbledore war erstaunt, über was für ein großes Repertoire an Weihnachtslieder seine Schüler, allen voran Lily, verfügten. Zusammen mit James wählte er die Lieder aus, die James während des Abendessens zeigen wollte. Es dauerte Stunden, bis James die richtigen Zaubersprüche so weit konnte, dass er sie ohne Dumbledores Hilfe ausführen konnte, doch am späten Nachmittag hatte er es endlich geschafft. Erschöpft, aber zufrieden ließ James sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Professor", sagte James.

„Aber ich habe jetzt den gesamten Unterricht verpasst", fügte er noch hinzu und blickte seinen Schulleiter entschuldigend an.

„Du hast aber auch eine ganze Menge gelernt", antwortete dieser.

„Ich werde dich bei den Lehrer entschuldigen, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, James. Aber du wirst das Versäumte nacharbeiten, verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Sir, werde ich", grinste James und stand auf.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen. Bis dann", sagte James und verließ das Büro.

Glücklich und zufrieden marschierte James in seinen Turm, wo Remus und Sirius schon ungeduldig auf ihn warteten.

„Wo warst du denn so lange?" verlangte Sirius sofort zu wissen, als James durch das Portraitloch kletterte.

„Bei Dumbledore, habe ich doch gesagt, oder?" antwortete James und setzte sich neben Remus aufs Sofa.

„Den ganzen Tag?"

„Sieht so aus", meinte James und zwinkerte Sirius geheimnisvoll zu.

Bevor dieser noch etwas sagen konnte, stand James auf und ging in seinen Schlafsaal.

„Er verschweigt uns was, Moony", stellte Sirius beleidigt fest.

„Das denke ich auch, aber du wirst es bestimmt noch heraus bekommen, so wie ich dich kenne", gluckste Remus und grinste Sirius an.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", meinte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sirius, der sich schreckliche langweilte, nervte Remus die ganze Zeit mit irgendwelchen unsinnigen Fragen, bis dieser schließlich aufgab, seine Feder beiseite legte und sein Verwandlungsbuch schloss.

„Ich habe Hunger", meinte Sirius und rieb sich seinen Bauch.

„Wann hast du mal keinen Hunger, Padfoot?" wollte Remus wissen und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich esse nur einmal am Tag", protestierte Sirius und schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor.

„Richtig, einmal am Tag und das ist immer", kommentierte Remus Sirius Aussage trocken.

„Ich habe Hunger! Kommt ihr mit zum Abendessen", rief James, der frisch geduscht und grinsend auf der Treppe stand.

„Das hat Padfoot gerade auch gesagt", entgegnete Remus.

„Na, umso besser, dann lass uns endlich gehen, sonst sterbe ich noch vor Hunger", meinte James theatralisch.

„Ich frage mich, wie ihr nur soviel essen könnt", sagte Remus und folgte seinen Freunden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wir wachsen noch", sagten Sirius und James einstimmig und fingen laut an zu lachen.

Als sie in die große Halle kamen, stellte James fest, dass noch nicht alle Schüler anwesend waren und so setzte er sich neben Sirius an den Tisch. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick durch die große Halle und als das Essen auf den Tischen erschien, wurde James doch ein wenig nervös. Kurz vor Ende des Abendessens sah James zu Dumbledore, der ihm durch ein leichtes Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass nun der geeignete Zeitpunkt für seine Präsentation war. James schaute kurz zu Lily, atmete tief durch und stand auf.

„Alle mal herhören! Lily und ich wollen euch heute Abend das Motto für den Weihnachtsball bekannt geben. Nach der Präsentation werden wir eure Fragen beantworten, verstanden? Gut, weiter geht's! Wir haben uns überlegt, dass die Schüler jedes Hauses zwei Weihnachtslieder singen und performen werden. Und ich meine wirklich alle Schüler, klar? Wer die Texte noch nicht kennt, oder nicht weißt, welche Lieder schon vergeben sind, wendet sich bitte an Lily oder mich. Damit ihr eine Vorstellung bekommt, wie wir uns das Ganze vorstellen, möchte ich euch etwas vorführen", erklärte James und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, worauf Sekunden später, eine riesige Leinwand in Form eines Würfels, in der Mitte der Halle erschien.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ihr doch schon ein Motto habt", wandte sich Alice an Lily, die bei James Ansprache sehr still geworden war.

„Nun steh schon auf und geh zu James", forderte Sysilia Lily auf und zog sie am Arm hoch.

Unsicher und alles andere als glücklich ging Lily auf James zu und stellte sich schräg hinter ihm. James hingegen schwenkte ein weiteres Mal seinen Zauberstab und zielte dabei auf die Leinwand. Augenblicke später waren Lily, Remus und Alice auf der Leinwand zusehen und sangen „Feliz Navidad". Alle Schüler verfolgten James Präsentation und sangen mit, nur Sirius beobachtete Lily, wie sie gequält lächelnd da stand und nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte.

„Oh Prongs, du Troll! Hast wohl vergessen deinem Gegenstück etwas von deinem brillanten Einfall zu erzählen", tadelte Sirius James in Gedanken und ließ Lily dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Lily sah so aus, als würde sie am liebsten davonlaufen, nur ihr Pflichtbewusstsein und ihre gute Erziehung ließen dies nicht zu. So wartete sie mehr oder weniger geduldig bis James seine Vorführung beendet hatte. Während James von einem ganzen Rudel Mädchen umzingelt wurde, die ihn mit Fragen nur so bombardierten, wurde Lily von Lucius Malfoy an die Seite genommen.

„Wir werden das Lied „Marys Boy Child" vorführen, verstanden?" stellte er klar und sah Lily dabei durchdringend an.

Lily nickte und verbannte ihre Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke, damit niemand merkte, wie sehr James sie mit dieser Demonstration verletzt hatte. Sie lächelte alle freundlich an, beantwortete die vielen Fragen und versprach allen zu helfen. Mit versteinertem Gesicht ging Lily zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„Was habe ich ihm denn getan, dass er mich so vor der ganzen Schule bloßstellen musste", flüsterte Lily leise vor sich hin und wollte sich gerade hinsetzten, als sie von hinten umarmt wurde und zwei Hände sich auf ihren Bauch legten.

„Du kommst jetzt erstmal mit Onkel Sirius mit", flüsterte dieser ihr leise ins Ohr und schob Lily aus der großen Halle.

Sirius konnte die mörderischen Blicke, die James ihm zuwarf zwar nicht sehen, aber fühlen konnte er sie umso besser.

„Sirius, wohin gehen wir?" fragte Lily und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen, Lilyflower", antwortete Sirius ihr und führte Lily in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Bevor Lily noch irgendetwas sagen oder fragen konnte, legte Sirius ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So, nun sag mir mal, wie du darauf kommst, dass dein Gegenstück dich bloßstellen wollte, hm?"

„Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich, Sirius? Anstatt seine Pläne mit mir zu besprechen, und wir saßen erst gestern Abend zusammen und haben über den Ball gesprochen, stellt er mich heute Abend vor vollendete Tatsachen", entgegnete Lily, wobei Sirius auffiel, dass ihr Stimme noch mehr zitterte.

„So wie ich das sehe, Lilyflower, hatte dein Gegenstück keine Zeit mehr, seinen Einfall mit dir zu besprechen."

„Was soll das denn heißen? Hätte er nicht während des Frühstücks mit mir darüber sprechen können, oder beim Mittagessen?" konterte Lily aufgebracht.

„Jetzt beruhige dich erstmal wieder und lass uns vernünftig darüber reden, okay? Noch während des Frühstücks ist dein Gegenstück verschwunden und kam erst am späten Nachmittag wieder. Und nun erzähl mir nicht, dass dir nicht aufgefallen wäre, dass er nicht im Unterricht war", grinste Sirius und stellte sich direkt vor Lily.

„Doch, ist mir aufgefallen. Woher wusste er überhaupt, was für Lieder wir gesungen haben. Er war nicht ein einziges Mal da", stellte Lily fest.

„Gib es zu, Sirius, du und Remus habt es ihm gesagt, richtig?" verlangte Lily zu wissen und schaute Sirius wütend an.

„Nein, wir haben nichts damit zu tun. Diesen Zauberspruch, den er da angewandt hat, kenne nicht mal ich, ehrlich Lily", entgegnete Sirius ernst.

„Es ist demnach ein komplizierter Zauber, richtig?" hakte Lily nach, worauf Sirius nickte.

„Und du glaubst, dass James diesen nicht beherrscht? Ich dachte, er sei dein bester Freund und du traust ihm nicht mal einen komplizierten Zauberspruch zu, schöner Freund bist du, ehrlich", schimpfte Lily.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt und das weißt du auch. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es ein schwieriger Zauber ist und, dass ich ihn nicht beherrsche, von deinem Gegenstück war nicht die Rede", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Lass das!"

„Was soll ich lassen?" fragte Sirius irritiert.

„Sag nicht immer Gegenstück, er ist doch keine Sache", wies Lily Sirius zurecht.

„Und wie soll ich dein Gegenstück dann nennen?" wollte dieser wissen und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„James", antwortete Lily.

„Gut, dann nennen wir ihn eben James. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah ja, James ist also noch während des Frühstücks weg gegangen und sagte, er müsse zu Dumbledore. Wie du schon richtig festgestellt hast, war er auch nicht im Unterricht, was daraus schließen lässt, dass er die ganze Zeit dort war, oder wie siehst du das? Außerdem wolltest du doch etwas einmaliges, woran sich alle noch lange erinnern werden, für den Weihnachtsball und er…!"

„Sirius, lass das", unterbrach Lily diesen und boxte ihn leicht an die Schulter.

„Was denn? Ist er etwa auch…?"

„Ja, er ist James", antwortete Lily.

„Aha! Da wir nun die Formalitäten geklärt hätten, Miss", lachte Sirius.

„Darf ich jetzt weiter reden?"

„Darfst du."

„Dankeschön! Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ihr Beide mit diesem Weihnachtsball etwas ganz besonderes schaffen werdet, Lily. Und glaube mir, James wollte alles andere, als dich bloßstellen. James wollte dir deinen sehnlichen Wunsch erfüllen, etwas Einmaliges auf die Beine zu stellen und so wie es vorhin aussah, habt ihr das jetzt schon geschafft. Du und James, ihr könnt wirklich stolz auf euch sein", sagte Sirius und Lily wusste, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

„Aber woher wusste James, was wir immer machen und welche Lieder wir singen? Er war nie da, Sirius. Nicht einmal und du weißt das auch", griff Lily dieses Thema noch mal auf. „Lilyflower, denk doch mal nach, bitte. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als wir beide von der Mädchentoilette zurück in unseren Turm gegangen sind?"

„Jaaa, dass weiß ich noch ganz genau. Ich habe Tyler ein Bein gestellt und er hat nicht gemerkt, dass ich das war", kicherte Lily und grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, über das ganze Gesicht.

„Genau, und warum hat Cheaster dich nicht bemerkt?"

„Weil wir unter dem Tarnumhang waren. Oh, du willst also damit sagen, dass James unterm Tarnumhang zugesehen hat?"

„Genau das wollte ich damit sagen. James ist immer in deiner Nähe, Lilyflower. Er macht sich die größten Vorwürfe, dass er dich damals einfach so zurück gelassen hat. Und nicht nur er, weißt du eigentlich, was Nathalie ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen hat? Wir bekommen James seit Nathalies Wutausbruch kaum noch zu Gesicht, Lily. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher auch an die Karte. Ich kann genau darauf sehen, wo James sich aufhält und falls es dich interessiert, er war nicht bei irgendwelchen Mädchen, sondern dort, wo du warst und hat auf dich aufgepasst", klärte Sirius Lily auf und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Mach es ihm nicht noch schwerer, Lily."

„Und dir", fügte Sirius in Gedanken nach und nahm Lily in den Arm.

Lily seufzte schwer.

„Was denkst du jetzt?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht. Was hat Nathalie eigentlich zu James gesagt?" wollte Lily wissen, worauf Sirius das Gesicht verzog.

„Das soll sie dir lieber selber sagen", war Sirius Kommentar und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na schön, dann werde ich sie danach fragen."

Frank, der den Beiden gefolgt war und das Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Lily belauscht hatte, brach in leisem Jubel aus.

„Wenn das so ist, dann weiß ich schon, wie ich es machen werden", gluckste Frank vergnügt und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

**Ich hoffe,es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	11. James,der Modeberater

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Werde die Rewiews beim nächsten Mal wieder beantworten, da eure Fragen alle in diesem Chap beantwortet werden : lol:**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Ich wünsche Euch allen, ein frohes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest und alles alles Gute im neuen Jahr!**

**Chap 9**

**James, der Modeberater**

Die nächsten Tage waren alles andere als einfach und ruhig für die Schulsprecher. Lily pendelte zwischen Unterricht, Bibliothek, Gryffindorturm und den Gemeinschaftsräumen der anderen Häuser hin und her, während James sich mit den Mädchen rumschlagen musste. Immer öfter versuchte James sich abzuseilen, nicht um Lily alles alleine machen zu lassen, nein, dass nicht, sondern um diesem ewigen „Jamie, kannst du mit mir noch mal den Text durchgehen?" zu entkommen. Genervt und völlig frustriert marschierte James, wenn es mal wieder zuviel für ihn wurde, raus aufs Quiddichfeld und flog ein paar Runde. Dort oben in der Luft hatte er seine Ruhe und konnte sich von dem albernen Gekicher der Mädchen erholen. Doch James wusste, dass er nicht ewig hier oben in der Luft bleiben konnte, also machte er sich, nach einer Stunde, schweren Herzens wieder auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Aufgaben besser aufteilen, James", meinte Rick Sheppard, ein Sechsklässler aus Gryffindor, als er James in der Eingangshalle traf.

„Das kann ich nicht machen. Lily hat schon genug um die Ohren und die Professoren haben beschlossen, uns so viele Hausaufgaben, wie eben möglich, aufzugeben", seufzte James frustriert und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ich habe auch nicht an Lily gedacht, James. Es gibt auch noch andere, die euch helfen könnten. Denk mal drüber nach", sagte Rick.

„Werde ich, Rick und danke für deinen Rat", versprach James und ging zurück zu seinem Turm.

„Jamie- Schatz, da bist du ja endlich. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht", flötete Cassandra und lief auf James zu.

„Was meinst du, kann ich das zum Ball anziehen, Jamie?" fragte Cassandra und strich James dabei über die Wange.

„Nimm deine Finger von mir, Cassandra. Was du zum Ball anziehen willst, ist deine Sache, damit habe ich nichts zu tun, klar?" wies James Cassandra zu recht und schob sie unsanft zur Seite.

„Aber Jamie…" startete Cassandra einen neuen Versuch.

„Hör zu, für das Outfit sind Sysilia und Sirius verantwortlich, als wende dich an einen von den Beiden", entgegnete James entschieden.

„Was ist mit mir?" fragte Sirius, der seinen Namen gehört hatte.

„Du bist ab sofort, zusammen mit Sysilia für die Outfits verantwortlich, Padfoot. Das heißt, wenn einer der Ladies Fragen hat, oder unsicher ist, wirst du sie beraten", erklärte James seinen besten Freund grinsend.

„Ich soll was? Das ist nicht dein ernst, Prongs! Sag, dass das nicht dein ernst ist", rief Sirius aufgebrachte.

Frank kugelte sich schon vor lachen und auch Sysilia und Nathalie konnten sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen, als ein paar Mädchen, nach James Ankündigung, auf Sirius zustürmten und diesen belagerten.

„Siehste, geht doch", meinte Rick lachend und klopfte James auf die Schulter.

Sysilia hingehen ging zu James und erkundigte sich, was genau ihre Aufgaben waren und ob sie sich, wenn nötig, Hilfe holen durfte.

„Kein Problem, Sysilia. Wenn du es alleine nicht schaffst und Sirius zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt ist, dann frag jemanden, der sich mit Roben auskennt, okay?"

„Mach ich, James", antwortete Sysilia.

„Hilfst du mir, Nathalie?" bat Sysilia diese, da sie wusste, wie gut Nathalie im ändern von Kleidung war.

„Sicher, wenn James es erlaubt."

„Du hast doch gehört, was er gesagt hat. Ich darf mir Hilfe holen und genau das habe ich gerade gemacht."

Frank hatte das Gespräch von Sysilia und Nathalie mit bekommen und beschloss, dass es nun an der Zeit war, eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung mit James zu führen. Doch zuerst musste Frank mit Alice reden. Frank grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er sich James Gesicht vorstellte. Vergnügt und vor sich hin pfeifend, machte er sich auf den Weg, um seine Freundin zu suchen.

„Hallo, mein Engel. Zu dir wollte ich gerade", begrüßte Frank Alice, als diese aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Hallo, mein Schatz. Ich habe leider keine Zeit für dich. Bin mit Lily verabredet, wir wollen ein Lied aussuchen, welches wir auf dem Ball zusammen vorführen", entschuldigte sich Alice und küsste Frank.

„Ist schon okay, Süße. Ich möchte, dass du mir einen Gefallen tust."

„Aha, und welchen?"

„Pass auf, ich möchte, dass du Lily davon überzeugst, dass ihr Outfit zuerst zusammengestellt werden sollte. Sie wird doch ganz bestimmt verschiedene Kleider auf dem Ball tragen, oder?" „Wird sie das?" hakte Alice mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

„Bestimmt, Lily muss den Ball eröffnen, euer Lied vortragen, vielleicht auch noch bei dem Vortrag eines anderen Hauses mitsingen und das wird sie ganz bestimmt nicht in ein und demselben Kleid machen, hm?"

„Bestimmt nicht, aber worauf willst du hinaus, Großer?" fragte Alice, die immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, worum es eigentlich ging.

„James hat Sysilia und Nathalie, na ja, eigentlich Sirius und Sysilia, damit beauftragt, sich um die Outfits zu kümmern und ich möchte, dass sie gleich morgen mit Lilys anfangen", grinste Frank und amüsierte sich über Alice Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und warum muss das schon morgen sein? Es sind noch zwei Wochen bis zum Ball."

„Stimmt, aber ich habe mir was überlegt und das kann einfach nicht warten", meinte Frank und sah Alice eindringlich an.

„Du willst es mir also nicht sagen, richtig?"

„Doch, nur noch nicht jetzt, Engelchen. Vertrau mir einfach, bitte", flehte Frank seine Freundin schon an.

Alice seufzte schwer und wiegte ihren Kopf hin und her.

„Also gut. Spielt James dabei auch eine Rolle?" wollte Alice wissen.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst! Eine sehr große sogar", lachte Frank und nahm Alice zärtlich in seine Arme.

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Kennt James deinen Plan?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Ich muss jetzt los. Lily wartet bestimmt schon. Bis später, mein Schatz", verabschiedete Alice sich und gab Frank einen Kuss.

„Bis später, mein Engel."

Während Alice zum Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum ging, machte sich Frank auf dem Weg zurück in seinen Turm.

„Moment mal, hat Lily nicht erzählt, dass James für morgen eine Teambesprechung angesetzt hat?" überlegte Alice.

„Also darum geht es meinem werten Freund", seufzte Alice leise vor sich hin.

„Und ich habe gedacht, dass Frank mir beim Geschenke aussuchen hilft", dachte Alice und klopfte an die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher.

„Wer ist da?" hörte sie Lily rufen.

„Alice", antwortete sie und wenige Sekunden später öffnete Lily die Tür.

„Alles okay bei dir, Alice?" fragte Lily.

„Klar, warum?"

„Siehst aber nicht so aus. Hast wohl letzte Nacht nicht genug Schlaf bekommen, hm?" neckte Lily ihre Freundin und schmunzelte über deren Gesichtsausdruck.

Die beiden Freundinnen wurden sich schnell einig, welches Lied sie zusammen vortragen wollten und so beschlossen sie, heute mal früh ins Bett zu gehen, auch wenn sie morgen ausschlafen konnten. Lily begleitete Alice noch zu ihrem Turm und ging anschließend in ihren Schlafsaal. Nach einer heißen Dusche ließ Lily sich in ihr Bett fallen und schlief kurze Zeit später auch sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen fing Alice Sysilia vor der großen Halle ab.

„Hast du schon eine Idee, in welchem Haus du mit der Garderobe anfangen willst?" fragte Alice.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber es ist ja auch noch etwas Zeit, oder?"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich mir überlege, dass nur Lily dreimal ihr Outfit wechseln wird…", meinte Alice und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dreimal? Vielleicht sollte ich die Anderen mal fragen, wie oft die sich umziehen wollen", stöhnte Sysilia.

„Wäre nicht schlecht", lachte Alice.

„Fang doch bei Lilys Outfit an. Am besten heute schon. Du weißt doch, dass sie nur sehr wenig Zeit für diese Dinge haben wird, doch heute hat sie, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, noch nichts vor", sagte Alice.

„Das hat sie uns auch erzählt. Ich werde sie gleich mal fragen, ob wir nach dem frühstücken anfangen wollen", meinte Sysilia und ging mit Alice und Nathalie in die große Halle, wo Lily bereits am Tisch saß und in ihrem Zaubertrankbuch las.

„Du sollst frühstücken und nicht lernen", schimpfte Alice mit Lily und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Drei! Alice gib mir mein Buch zurück, ich muss noch Unmengen an Hausaufgaben machen!"

„Ja, aber nicht heute. Wir werden nach dem Frühstück deine Kleider für den Ball aussuchen", informierte Sysilia Lily, worauf diese ihre drei Freundinnen skeptisch ansah.

„Aha, werde ich auch gefragt, ob ich das heute schon machen will?" verlangte Lily zu wissen „Nein, eigentlich ist das schon eine beschlossene Sache", entgegnete Sysilia trocken und biss in ihr Brötchen.

„Weil ich ja auch sonst nichts zu tun habe", seufzte Lily und gab sich mit dieser Antwort geschlagen.

„Wo soll die Anprobe stattfinden?"

„Das, Lils, darfst du ganz alleine entscheiden", flötete Alice zuckersüß.

„Gut gemacht", flüsterte Frank Alice leise ins Ohr und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Alice leise zurück. Doch Frank schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Dann eben nicht", maulte Alice und drehte Frank den Rücken zu.

„Ich erzähl es dir später, mein Engel, versprochen", beschwichtigte Frank seine Freundin.

„Wie du meinst", war Alice einziger Kommentar darauf.

Nach dem Lily, Nathalie und Sysilia mit frühstücken fertig waren, gingen Lily und Nathalie schon mal in den Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum. Sysilia ging noch mal in ihren Schlafsaal, um noch ihr Maßband und anderes zu holen. Lily und Nathalie, die Lily erzählt hatte, wie es zu ihrem Ausraster gegenüber James gekommen war, mussten nicht lange auf Sysilia warten.

„Hast du deine Kleider hier?"

„Sicher, wartet, ich hole sie", antwortete Lily, während Nathalie einen großen Bodenspiegel herbei zauberte.

Frank und Alice saßen immer noch am Gryffindortisch, als James in die Halle kam.

„Würdest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun, Engelchen?" fragte Frank leise und blickte zu James.

„Dafür habe ich aber was gut bei dir", antwortete Alice und folgte Franks Blick.

„Geh bitte an deinen Tisch und unterhalte dich mit Roger, bitte. Erzähl ihm etwas lustiges, worüber ihr Beide lachen müsst", meinte Frank leise, da James sich gerade gegenüber von ihnen hingesetzt hatte.

Alice wusste zwar noch immer nicht, was Frank vorhatte, doch sie stand brav auf, drückte ihrem Freund einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, ging zu ihrem Haustisch und setzte sich zwischen Roger und Lucy. Frank folgte seiner Freundin mit den Augen und seufzte theatralisch als er sich wieder zu James umdrehte.

„Was hat Alice denn? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte James und blickte an Frank vorbei zum Hufflepufftisch.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Sie meinte nur, wenn ich dieselbe Nummer wie letztes Jahr abziehen würde, könnte ich dieses Jahr Weihnachten ohne sie feiern", meinte Frank betrübt und setzte dabei eine bedrückte Mine auf.

„Habe ich letztes Jahr was verpasst. Alice ist doch über Weihnachten mit dir zu deinen Eltern gefahren, oder irre ich mich?"

„Ist sie. Musste dafür aber auch meine ganzen Überredungskünste auspacken. Du glaubst gar nicht, auf was Mädchen alles Wert legen", resümierte Frank, als er Alice und Roger laut am Nachbartisch lachen hörte.

„Kannst du mal deutlicher werden, ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was du sagst, Frank."

„Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir letztes Jahr, diese Quiddichbesprechung, kurz vor Weihnachten hatten? Da haben wir doch Stunden zusammen gesessen und über eine neue Mannschaftstaktik gebrütet, erinnerst du dich? Ja, und als wir dann endlich fertig waren und ich Alice abholen wollte, war die mit Lucy und ein paar Jungs aus der Siebten nach Hogsmead gegangen, um sich einen schönen Tag zu machen."

„Alice ist mit anderen Kerlen los gezogen? Aber ihr wart doch da schon zusammen", entgegnete James etwas schockiert und bemerkte, dass Roger und Alice nicht mehr am Tisch saßen.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht, glaub mir. Doch nachdem Alice zurück kam und ich sie fragte, wo sie denn so lange gewesen sei, meinte sie nur:' Ich war mit Robert, Lucy, William, Steve und Mike in Hogsmead'. Ich war so wütend und machte ihr eine Szene und was muss ich mir anhören:' Was willst du eigentlich, du hast doch noch niemanden gesagt, dass wir zusammen sind, oder?' Und dann ließ sie mich einfach stehen und ging in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit anderen Worten, ich hatte es noch nicht offiziell gemacht und darüber war sie so sauer", erklärte Frank James.

„Und was hast du dann gemacht?"

„Ich bin zu Lily gegangen, habe ihr erzählt, dass ich mich mit Alice gestritten hätte und, dass es mit Leid tun würde und ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen wollte. Lily schimpfte zwar ein wenig mit mir, hat mir dann aber doch das Passwort gegeben", grinste Frank.

„Und was macht Alice jetzt? Sie sitzt nämlich nicht mehr am Tisch."

„Und Roger auch nicht mehr. Das heißt, sie hat ihn wirklich zu Lily in den Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum geschickt, damit er sie überredet mit nach Hogsmead zu kommen, anstatt die Kleider für den Ball an zuprobieren. Tztztz, Frauen, zu meinem Glück, hat sich Roger, so wie es aussieht, in Lily verliebt. Und das alles nur, weil wir heute Teambesprechung haben und ich keine Zeit habe mit Alice Geschenke auszusuchen", meinte Frank resigniert und wandte sich wieder James zu, der nach Franks letztem Satz, ein wenig blass geworden war.

„Wirklich James, sei froh, dass du keine Freundin hast, dadurch bleibt dir vieles erspart."

James Gedanken überschlugen sich und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Magen würde sich gleich umdrehen, so schlecht war ihm.

„Frank, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Sag die Besprechung für heute ab. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch was ganz dringendes zu erledigen habe", wies James diesen an und stand auf.

„Warum fällt die Besprechung denn aus, nur falls einer nachfragen sollte."

„Lass dir was einfallen, okay. Ich muss weg", rief James und stürmte aus der großen Halle.

Frank wirbelte herum, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Frank Longbottom, du lügst ohne rot zu werden. Ich bin nirgendwo hingegangen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit mit Lily in der Bibliothek gesessen, habe Hausaufgaben gemacht und auf dich gewartet", empörte sich Alice, die plötzlich hinter ihrem Freund stand.

„Ich weiß das, aber James nicht", lachte Frank und zog Alice auf seinen Schoss.

„Du bist mir ja einer. Und ich dachte, ihr Gryffindors haltet immer zusammen und helft euch gegenseitig."

„Na hör mal, das tue ich doch", empörte sie Frank.

„Ach ja? Und was war das eben mit James? Dem hilfst du aber nicht, wenn du ihm solche Schauergeschichten erzählst."

„Oh doch, ich habe jemanden mit dieser Schauergeschichte, wie du sie nennst, geholfen. Wirst schon sehen", gluckste Frank.

„Und wem, hast du geholfen?"

„Lily natürlich. Was glaubst du wohl, wo James so schnell hin gelaufen ist?" wollte Frank von Alice wissen.

Alice überlegte einen Moment und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Großer, das ist brillant", lachte Alice und umarmte ihren Freund.

„Hoffentlich geht James auch wirklich zu Lily", seufzte Alice.

„Er wird, glaub mir, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen wird er zu Lily gehen", meinte Frank sicher und das konnte er auch sein.

James rannte durch die Gänge, wobei seine Gedanken sich überschlugen.

„Roger verliebt in Lily- nicht offiziell- sucht sich einen Anderen- muss was unternehmen", solche Gedanken rasten durch James Kopf, als dieser, völlig außer Atem und mit klopfendem Herzen, vor dem Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum ankam. James stütze sich an der Wand ab und versuchte sich erstmal zu beruhigen. Mit zitternden Händen zog er die Karte der Rumtreiber aus seiner Hosentasche und aktivierte diese. Lily war im Aufenthaltsraum und mit ihr Nathalie und Sysilia. James atmete erleichtert auf und suchte den Punkt, der mit Roger Carpender beschrift war auf der Karte. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er diesen im Raum der Wünsche.

„Willst du hier noch länger Rumstehen, oder wirst du jetzt endlich mal da reingehen?" meldete sich mal wieder, James innere Stimme zu Wort.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, oder? Es sind nur ihre Freundinnen anwesend", merkte die Stimme noch an.

„Das sehe ich auch. Ich werde da reingehen, verlass dich drauf", motzte James und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wann? Morgen, in einer Woche oder nächstes Jahr?" provozierte die Stimme James weiter.

„Jetzt, wenn du es genau wissen willst", antwortete James, holte seinen Zauberstab und Tarnumhang aus der anderen Hosentasche und deaktivierte die Karte wieder.

James zauberte seinen Tarnumhang wieder groß und zog sich diesen über den Kopf, bevor er das Passwort sagte und in den Aufenthaltsraum ging. Was er sah, verschlug ihm glattweg die Sprache und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Lily stand, nur in Unterwäsche da und hielt in jeder Hand ein Abendkleid.

„Nun mach doch endlich was! Sprich sie an", forderte die kleine nervende Stimme James auf.

Wie im Trance, seinen Blick fest auf Lily gerichtet, zog James den Tarnumhang über den Kopf und ließ ihn achtlos auf einen Sessel fallen. Die Mädchen hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt und plapperten wild durcheinander.

„Und welches soll ich nun anziehen?" fragte Lily sichtlich genervt und hielt zuerst das Kleid in ihrer rechten und anschließend das Kleid in ihrer linken Hand hoch.

Durch Lilys Stimme wurde James aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand zurück in die Realität geholt. Bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er da machte, hörte er sich schon selber sagen:

„Das blaue gefällt mir am besten", dabei ging er langsam auf Lily zu.

Diese wirbelte beim Klang seiner Stimme herum und sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Nun sag doch was, oder willst du etwa, dass James wieder geht. Nur weil du deinen Mund nicht aufbekommst", ertönte nun Lilys Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Lily brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich von James Anblick loszureißen. Er sah aber auch teuflisch gut aus in seiner schwarzen Jeans und seinem Hemd. Lily leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

„Es ist schwarz und nicht blau, James", antwortete sie ihm und zeigte ihm das Kleid in ihrer rechten Hand.

„Ich kann zwar schlecht sehen, darum trage ich auch eine Brille", meinte James und fasste sich an dieser, „aber Farbenblind bin ich nicht. Und das ist eindeutig blau und nicht schwarz, Flower", sagte er und ließ seinen Blick bewundert und anerkennend über Lilys Körper wandern.

Sysilia entfuhr ein leises „Oh" und Nathalie blickte mit offenem Mund zwischen Lily und James hin und her. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie von Sysilia einen leichten Stoss in die Rippen bekam. Lily sah James von unten nach oben an und biss sich dabei leicht auf ihre Unterlippe, was bei James dazu führte, dass die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch Salsa tanzten.

„Bitte Lily, tu das nicht", stöhnte James innerlich, konnte den Blick dennoch nicht von Lily abwenden.

Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass nur seine bloße Gegenwart bei Lily ein Kribbeln auslöste, was sich immer schneller in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

„James, wir debattieren im Moment nicht darüber, was ich drunter anziehe, sondern drüber", informierte Lily ihn, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ach so! Mir gefällt das Blaue trotzdem am Besten", meinte James, der nun hinter Lily stand und leicht ihren Arm berührte.

„Soso, du bist also der Ansicht, ist sollte so auf den Ball gehen, ja?" neckte Lily James und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her.

„Kann ich so gehen?" wandte sich Lily schmunzelnd an ihre Freundinnen, worauf Sysilia leise auflachte.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass mir das Blaue hier", dabei fuhr James sanft über Lilys Po, ohne dass Nathalie und Sysilia es sehen konnten, „am besten gefällt."

„Das heißt, ich soll nicht nur in BH und Slip auf den Ball gehen, richtig?" feixte Lily und grinste James zuckersüß dabei an.

„Richtig! Es reicht völlig, wenn ich dich so sehe", entgegnete James ernst und beugte sich zu Lily hinunter.

„Warum bist du hier? Du hast doch heute Morgen eine Teambesprechung", flüsterte Lily ihm leise ins Ohr.

„Die habe ich abgesagt."

„Abgesagt? Warum das denn?" wollte Lily erstaunt wissen.

Noch nie zuvor, hatte James eine Teambesprechung abgesagt. Misstrauisch runzelte Lily die Stirn.

„Ich wollte dir beim Aussuchen der Kleider behilflich sein", entgegnete James und half Lily in das beige Kleid, worauf diese sich zu ihm umdrehte und James ansah.

„Das kann ich so nicht anziehen", stellte Lily frustriert fest und drehte sich zu Sysilia und Nathalie um.

„Warum das denn nicht? Das Kleid ist fantastisch und du siehst einfach nur umwerfend darin aus", sagte James und schüttelte über Lily den Kopf.

„Das meint Lily auch nicht damit, James. Lily will es nicht anziehen wegen dem langem Rückenausschnitt", informierte Sysilia diesen und hoffte auf dessen Unterstützung, da Lily in diesem Kleid wirklich bezaubernd aussah.

„Aha! Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, der BH stört dich", grinste James und nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder aus der Hosentasche.

„Was hast du vor, James?" fragte Lily und kannte im nächsten Augenblick die Antwort.

James hatte einfach ihren BH weggezaubert und musterte Lily genau.

„Perfekt! Du siehst atemberaubend aus, Flower", sagte James sanft und legte seine Hände von hinten auf Lilys Bauch.

„Dankeschön, James! Aber ich kann doch nicht ohne BH auf den Ball gehen! Wie sieht das denn aus?" haderte Lily.

"Sehr, sehr gut, Lily. James hat Recht, du siehst wunderschön in diesem Kleid aus, mit oder ohne BH", stimmte Sysilia James zu.

James ging einen Schritt zurück und besah sich Lilys Rücken, dann schwenkte er noch mal seinen Zauberstab und der Stoff, der im Rücken Kaskadenähnlich ineinander fiel, zog sich nun bis unterhalb der Schulterblätter hoch und lief über Kreuz im Nacken zusammen.

„Wow", kommentierte Nathalie das Ganze, worauf Sysilia meinte:

„Das ist perfekt! Fantastisch, James", lobte sie diesen.

James lächelte Lily an.

„Und? Gefällt es dir so besser?" dabei streifte sein warmer Atem Lily Hals, worauf ihr wohlige Schauer den Rücken hinunterliefen.

„Warum bist du wirklich hier, James?"

„Wegen dem, was Frank mir erzählt hat und ich will nicht, dass mir das auch passiert", antwortete James wahrheitsgemäß und knabberte an Lilys Ohrläppchen.

„Was hat Frank dir denn so schlimmes erzählt?" hakte Lily nach und keuchte ganz leise.

„Frank hat mir erzählt, dass Alice letztes Jahr mit Jungs aus der Siebten nach Hogsmeade gegangen ist und als er sie zur Rede gestellt hat, hat Alice gesagt, dass er ja noch niemanden gesagt hatte, dass sie ein Paar waren", flüsterte James und fuhr leicht mit seiner Zunge über Lilys Hals.

„Er hat was?" fragte Lily entgeistert und drehte sich zu James um.

„James, Alice ist mit niemandem nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Ich muss das wissen, denn wir haben zusammen in der Bibliothek Hausaufgaben gemacht und auf Frank gewartet. Warum erzählt Frank dir nur so einen Blödsinn?"

Etwas irritiert sah James Lily an, dann schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ist mir eigentlich auch egal, warum er mir das erzählt hat und warum er mich angelogen hat. Ich bin ihm trotzdem dankbar", sagte James und hielt Lilys Haare hoch, so dass sie das geänderte Rückenteil besser sehen konnte.

„Jetzt kann ich auch einen BH tragen", meinte Lily und lachte.

„Ich glaube, Lily hat in James einen exzellenten Modeberater gefunden. Komm Nathalie, wir werden uns schon mal um die anderen kümmern", sagte Sysilia und zog Nathalie, die von der Idee nicht sehr begeistert schien, mit sich.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf", seufzte James und stellte sich ganz nah hinter Lily.

„Dass du was noch erleben darfst?"

„Wir sind seit Wochen das erste Mal alleine", resümierte James und legte seinen Kopf auf Lilys.

„Hm, ja. Das ist wirklich schön", wisperte Lily und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, so dass James leichter an ihren Hals kam, den er mit kleinen zarten Küssen bedeckte.

„Was ist schön? Dass wir alleine sind, oder dass ich dich küsse?"

„Beides", gab Lily wahrheitsgemäß zu und lehnte sich näher an James.

„James…!"

„Ja?"

„Ich…Du…", fing Lily an, konnte aber nicht Weitersprechen, da James ihr sanft über ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste streichelte.

„Hm,…was?"

„Du…du machst mich ganz kribbelig, James", hauchte Lily und keuchte leicht auf, als James begann, ihre Brüste leicht zu massieren.

„Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?" verlangte er darauf zu wissen und verstärkte dabei den Druck seiner Hände, worauf Lily zu stöhnen begann.

Sanft leckte James mit seiner Zunge über Lilys Hals und knabberte vorsichtig an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„James", hauchte Lily, „ich will das nicht…!"

James löste sich von Lily und drehte diese zu sich um. Ungläubig sah er sie an und glaubte nicht, was sie da eben gesagt hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie es war, nachdem wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben, James? Ich will das nicht schon wieder erleben müssen. Ich will jetzt nicht nur mit dir schlafen und dann wieder so furchtbar lange von dir getrennt sein. Ich will das nicht. Nachdem ich das erste Mal neben dir aufgewacht bin, habe ich mich so gut gefühlt, wie noch nie zuvor. Da ich nicht wusste, wie du das Ganze siehst, bin ich zurück in meinen Schlafsaal gegangen und habe darauf gewartet, dass du irgendwas sagst, was du aber nicht getan hast. Dann nach Tylers Angriff wollte ich auch wieder einfach so gehen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich wollte bei dir sein, dich ganz nah bei mir fühlen, deine Wärme spüren, also blieb ich einfach liegen und habe mich an dich gekuschelt. Tja, und leider hat mich Madame Pomfrey in unseren Turm gebracht und nicht Heilerin Zabini und so musste ich in meinen Schlafsaal gehen. Ich habe die ganze Nacht wach gelegen, habe mich allein und einsam gefühlt und wollte doch nur in deinen Armen liegen und bei dir sein", sprudelte es nur so aus Lily raus.

Unsicher sah sie James an und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm. James zog Lily zu sich heran und drückte sie ganz fest an sich, worauf Lily ihre Arme um James schlang.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran, Liebes und ich will das genauso wenig wie du. Selbst wenn wir zusammen waren, waren wir doch getrennt. Wie ich das verflucht habe. Es ging sogar soweit, dass ich wütend und neidisch auf Sirius war, da dieser mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen konnte, als ich. Niemand hielt es für nötig, mir zu erzählen, dass sie einen Begleitschutz für dich zusammengestellt hatten, ich fühlte mich irgendwie ausgeschlossen. War albern, dass weiß ich heute auch, aber in diesem Moment war ich einfach nur wütend und total frustriert. Für mich war eigentlich klar, dass wir zusammen waren, aber du sprachst immer nur von „ihm" und hast niemandem erzählt, dass du und ich miteinander geschlafen haben und da war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob du das auch so siehst wie ich…!"

„Sirius weiß es."

„Du hast es Sirius gesagt?"

„Na ja, nicht direkt, aber… das kam so. Nachdem du vor der ganzen Schule das Motto für den Ball bekannt geben hast, war ich zuerst ziemlich sauer. Sirius hat mich dann ja aus der großen Halle geführt, wie du sicher gesehen hast. Ach ne, das hast du ja nicht mehr mitbekommen, warst ja von deinem Fanclub umlagert", grinste Lily, worauf James die Augen verdrehte.

„Ja, dann sind wir in dieses Klassenzimmer gegangen und Sirius sagte immer ‚dein Gegenstück'. Ich habe ihm irgendwann gesagt, dass er damit aufhören solle und ja also, wie soll ich sagen, dann fing er plötzlich an und sagte ständig ‚er' und so kam das also, dass ich ihm erzählt habe, dass du auch ‚er' bist", stotterte Lily und sah James unsicher an.

„Das ist typisch Sirius. Ich hätte es wissen müssen", lachte James und küsste Lily.

„Was hättest du wissen müssen?" verlangte Lily zu wissen.

„Das Sirius nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis er erfahren hat, wenn du als göttlich bezeichnet hast. Danke übrigens für das Kompliment", erklärte James und zog Lily wieder fest in seine Arme.

„Willst du mir jetzt damit sagen, dass Sirius nur nett zu mir war, um heraus zu bekommen, mit wem ich geschlafen haben?" rief Lily aufgebracht.

„Nein, bei Merlin nein, Lily. Das darfst du nicht mal denken. Sirius war total fertig, als er herausgefunden hatte, von welchem Fluch du getroffen wurdest, Flower. Außerdem war es doch wohl Sirius, der dir von meinem Tarnumhang und von der Karte erzählt hat, oder? Du bist, neben Peter, Remus, Sirius und mir die Einzige, die von diesen Dingen weiß."

„Unseren", stellte Lily klar. „…?"

„Es ist unser Tarnumhang und unsere Karte", klärte Lily James auf und sah ihn dabei wieder mit diesem von unten nach oben Blick an.

„Aha, wer sagt das denn?"

„Ich. Hat dein bester Freund dir nicht erzählt, dass es nun unsere Karte und unser Umhang ist? Schließlich weiß ich ja auch davon und darum gehören die Sachen mir doch auch, oder?" fragte Lily süß.

„Nein, das hat er wohl vergessen. Gut, dass ich das auch mal erfahre. Ich sollte mal eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung mit ihm führen", meinte James und kam Lily Gesicht so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

Mit einem Mal war es wieder da. Lily spürte, wie sich das kribbelige Gefühl schnell, sehr schnell, in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ihre Hände fuhren durch James Haare und nun war es Lily, die James näher zu sich heran zog. Sie atmete James Duft ein und konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen. Ganz langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über James Unterlippe, während sie weiter durch seine Haare strich.

„Können wir später weiter reden?" fragte sie leise und verteilte kleine Küsse auf James Mund. „Wenn du mich schon so fragst, kann ich ja gar nichts anderes mehr als ja sagen, hm?"

„Wir können unsere Unterhaltung auch gerne vorsetzten, wenn du darauf bestehst", bot Lily an.

„Werden wir auch, aber erst nachher", antwortete James und streichelte über Lilys Rücken und ihren Po.

Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete Lily die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd und streichelte zärtlich über James Oberkörper und verteilte heiße Küsse auf diesem, was James ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. James löste den Verschluss von Lilys Abendkleid, welches sie immer noch trug und streifte es ihr über die Schulter. Sein Mund wanderte über Lilys Hals hinunter zu ihren Schultern und wieder zurück zu ihrem Mund. Zärtlich knabberte James an Lilys Unterlippe und bat um Einlass, der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde. Sanft stupste er ihre Zunge und sie versanken in einen innigen Kuss, der mit der Zeit immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Lily hatte das Gefühl, ihre Beine würden gleich einknicken, doch James hielt sie ganz fest. Vorsichtig hob James Lily hoch, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und trug sie vor den Kamin, wo er sie langsam absetzte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, unterbrach James den Kuss und zauberte ein paar Kissen und Decken auf den Boden.

„So ist es bequemer", grinste James, hob Lily hoch und legte sie sanft auf die Decken.

Lily zog James zu sich herunter und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken. Ihre Finger fuhren langsam seinen Rücken rauf und runter, während James Hände zärtlich über ihren Oberkörper fuhren und kleine Küsse auf diesen verteilte. James war so geschickt, dass Lily nicht bemerkte, wie er ihr den BH öffnete und auszog. Lily stöhnte leise und wand sich hin und her, während James zärtlich ihre Brüste massierte und begann, leicht an ihren Brustwarzen zu saugen.

„James", keuchte Lily und drückte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.

Mit seiner rechten Hand massierte James weiter Lilys Brüste, während er mit der Linken sanft über ihren Bauch und ihre Hüften streichelte. James bemerkte, dass er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte, als er über die Innenseiten von Lilys Beinen streichelte.

„James, bitte", wimmerte Lily und drückte ihren Rücken durch, als seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine fuhren und ihr den Slip auszog.

„Da kann wohl jemand nicht mehr warten, hm?" neckte James sie und führte einen Finger in ihre Scheide, worauf Lily laut aufkeuchte.

„Das ist nicht fair. Du bist immer noch halb angezogen", brachte Lily schwer atmend hervor.

„Das können wir ja ändern, Liebes."

„Das werden wir ändern", entgegnete sie entschlossen und schob sanft zur Seite.

Ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig, als Lily den Reißverschluss von James Hose herunterzog. James hob sein Becken und half ihr so, die Hose leichter herunter zuziehen. Sanft streichelte Lily über James Erregung.

„Aah, Lily bitte", keuchte James und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer schneller.

„Wer wohl nicht mehr warten kann."

„Wir! Aaaah", presste James hervor, als Lily ihre Hand in seine Boxershorts gleiten ließ und sein hartes Glied fest in ihre Hand nahm.

Lily zog James die Boxer aus, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste James innig, während sie sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte. Als sie sein hartes, pochendes Glied an ihrem Schenkel spürte, löste Lily sich von James Lippen und stöhnte laut auf. Vorsichtig und etwas unsicher, ließ sie sich auf seinem Glied nieder. James schrie laut auf, als Lily sich erst langsam und dann immer schneller bewegte. Er wusste, dass sie sehr leidenschaftlich war, aber nicht, dass sie so leidenschaftlich war. Schnell hatte Lily ihre Unsicherheit abgelegt und ritt ihn nun immer schneller. Beide stöhnten immer lauter und ihr Atem kam nur noch stoßweise, als James bemerkte, dass Lily immer enger wurde und, dass auch er gleich kommen würde. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kamen sie fast gleichzeitig zum Höhenpunk. Erschöpft und sehr glücklich sackte Lily auf James zusammen.

„Das war grandios, Lily", flüsterte James ihr nach einer Weile ins Ohr, als sich sein Atem reguliert hatte.

„Jaaaaaa, dass fand ich auch. Können wir das öfter machen?" lächelte sie James verliebt an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Wann immer du möchtest, Sonnenschein", antwortete James sanft und zog eine Decke über ihnen.

An diesem Wochenende bekamen die anderen Schüler, dass die Beiden nicht mehr zu sehen.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	12. Was zuviel ist, ist zuviel

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Ich wünsche Euch allen, ein gesundes, glückliches und erfolgreiches neues Jahr!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**QueenGirl**

**Hi Süße, ich versuche immer, die Wünsche meiner Leser zu erfüllen, nur manchmal dauert es halt ein bisschen länger :drop: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Jolinar89**

**Jaaaaaaa, James als Modeberater, dass hat was :lach: aber er macht seine sache auch wirklich gut, oder? Och, ein bisschen lemon durfte nicht fehlen : grins: Ein paar Chaps kommen noch :nick: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**AC.Potterfan**

**Ich habe dich schon vermisst! Wo warst du nur so lange? Doch nicht etwa krank, oder? Ich kann mir James sehr gut als Modeberater vorstellen : lach: Na ja, nachdem ich die Beiden solange voneinander ferngehalten habe, musste es doch ein bisschen erotisch werden :hust: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 10**

** Was zuviel ist, ist zuviel**

„Lily, nun sag schon, welches Kleid wirst du auf dem Ball anziehen? Das Beige oder das Schwarze?" nervte Nathalie Lily nun schon seit ein paar Minuten.

„Ihr habt mich ja einfach alleine gelassen", war ihre knappe Antwort auf das Gequengel.

„Was soll das denn heißen? James war doch da und hat dich beraten", mischte sich nun auch Sysilia ein.

„Ach ja? Und was, wenn er gleich nach euch gegangen ist?" stellte Lily die Gegenfrage.

„Ist er nicht, oder?" hakte Sysilia, die einfach nicht glauben wollte, dass James Lily alleine gelassen hatte, vorsichtig nach.

Lily bedachte ihre Freundinnen mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. James hatte ihr erzählt, dass es eine Wette gab, wer wohl Lilys Adonis war und Nathalie und Sysilia hatten auch schon ihre Stimme abgegeben. Lily war nicht wütend, dass die Beiden mitgemacht hatten, dass nicht, aber für wen sie gestimmt hatten, das hatte Lily dann doch sehr schockiert.

„Und ihr wollt meine besten Freundinnen sein. Pah! Als würde ich wirklich mit Amos, diesem aufgeblasenem Hähnchen, ins Bett hüpfen", dachte Lily trotzig.

„Nun komm schon, Lily. Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass James, nachdem er dich in BH und Slip gesehen hat, einfach so gegangen ist. Immerhin hat es dich nicht gestört, dass er dich so gesehen hat", startete Nathalie einen erneuten Versuch, etwas aus Lily heraus zubekommen, die, genau wie James, nichts über das vergangene Wochenende erzählte.

„Es hätte mich auch nicht gestört, wenn Snape oder Malfoy mich so gesehen hätte", meinte Lily gelassen, obwohl es eine Lüge war. Lily lachte innerlich über die entsetzten Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen, vermied es aber, auch nur mit den Mundwinkeln zu zucken.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht!", rief Sysilia total entsetzt und sprang von ihrem Sessel auf.

„Lily Evans, ich weiß, dass du das nicht ernst meinen kannst!"

Lily amüsierte sich königlich über die Reaktionen, aber sie wollte die Beiden noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen. Schließlich hielten sie es auch nicht für nötig, Lily von dieser Wette zu erzählen. Sie hatte mit James abgemacht, noch nicht preiszugeben, wer denn nun wirklich ihr „Erster" war und sowohl James wie auch Lily hielten sich eisern an diese Abmachung, auch wenn sie sich das eine oder andere Mal fast verraten hätten.

„Ich muss jetzt los", meinte Lily, stand auf und packte ihre Bücher in die Tasche.

James und sie hatten in den letzten Tagen kaum Zeit für ihre Freunde, da die Lehrer sie mit Hausaufgaben überhäuften und Lily und James mussten sich ja zusätzlich noch um die Vorbereitungen für den Ball kümmern.

„Wo musst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" verlangte Nathalie zu wissen.

„Werde die nächsten zwei Stunden mit den Slytherins üben", entgegnete Lily und verabschiedete sich von Nathalie und Sysilia.

Sehr zum Leidwesen von Sirius, hatte Lily es durchgesetzt, ganz allein bei den Proben der Slytherin dabei zu sein. Andernfalls, so hatte Malfoy angedroht, würden die Slytherin nicht am Ball teilnehmen. Lily glaubte Malfoy dies sofort und sie war sich sicher, dass er auch die anderen Slytherins dazu bringen würde, dem Ball fernzubleiben und das wollte Lily auf jeden Fall verhindern. James war zwar auch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Lily alleine mit den Schlangen probte, aber er hielt sich weitgehend aus dem Geplänkel heraus. Er hatte für sich und Lily einen Zweiwegspiegel besorgt, den sie, bevor sie zu den Slytherins ging, öffnen musste, so dass James alles mit verfolgen konnte. Dies war seine Bedingung gewesen und Lily hielt sich auch brav daran. Sirius hatte darauf bestanden, wenn Lily schon alleine mit den Slytherins proben musste, dass es nicht in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein würde, sondern in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, welches neben McGonagalls Büro lag. Sowohl Lily, wie auch Malfoy waren damit einverstanden, was Sirius nur noch misstrauischer werden ließ, aber er fügte sich und ließ Lily ziehen. Was Lily allerdings nicht wusste und auch keiner der Slytherins, war, dass Sirius mit James Hilfe die eine Wand des Klassenzimmers so verzaubert hatte, dass man von dem Klassenzimmer, welches sich daneben befand, in das benachbarte sehen konnte. Immer wenn Lily mit den Slytherins probte, war einer aus Gryffindor in dem anderen Klassenzimmer und beobachtete das Ganze, so war es auch an diesem Tag und Remus war derjenige, der Lily bei den Proben beobachten sollte. Remus stand unter James Tarnumhang versteckt vor dem Klassenzimmer, in welchen Lily mit den Slytherin probte. Er musterte die Rothaarige eingehend und stellte dann bestürzt fest, wie blass Lily aussah, müde und abgekämpft. Lily kam langsam, und nicht wie sonst mit schnellen Schritten, den Gang entlang und fuhr sich über die Augen. Remus starrte das sonst so energiegeladene Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und war dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Vor dem Klassenzimmer richtete sich Lily auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und setzte ihr bekanntes Lächeln auf, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und in dem Zimmer verschwand. Remus blickte noch ein paar Sekunden hinter Lily her und ging dann in das andere Klassenzimmer um Lily und die Slytherins von dort zu beobachten. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu Lily und der Werwolf versuchte in Lilys Gesicht eine Antwort zu finden, aber es schien ihm fast so, als hätte Lily eine Maske aufgesetzt, um ihre wahren Gefühle zu verstecken.

„Was ist nur mit Lily los?" überlegte Remus gerade, als er bemerkte, wie Lilys Schultern leicht zu zittern begannen.

Erst dachte Remus, er hätte sich getäuscht, doch dann sah der junge Gryffindor, wie Lily immer heftiger zitterte und schließlich schluchzend zu Boden sackte. Geschockt und völlig entsetzt sahen nun auch die Slytherins, was da gerade vor ihren Augen passierte und es war Narzissa Black, die sich neben Lily auf den Boden kniete und sie sachte am Arm fasste.

„Lily, was ist mit dir? Sag doch was, bitte", sprach Narzissa die Rothaarige leise an und strich dabei behutsam über deren Arm.

Doch Lily sagte nichts, kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Sie schluchzte, wobei ihr zierlicher Körper noch stärker zitterte und immer mehr Tränen rannen ihr über das blasse Gesicht. Narzissa blickte auf und sah Lucius fest in die Augen.

„Was ist? Ich habe Evans nichts getan", verteidigte sich dieser, obwohl Narzissa ihn keinen Vorwurf gemacht hatte.

„Einer sollte jemanden aus ihrem Haus holen", sagte Narzissa und sah sich dabei um.

„Ich werde gehen", rief Jerry Zuiker und lief aus dem Klassenzimmer, direkt in die Arme von Remus.

„Remus, gut, dass du hier bist. Lily geht es nicht gut, sie hat einfach angefangen zu weinen", sprudelte es aus Jerry heraus.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Remus in das Klassenzimmer und ging neben Lily in den Knie.

„Wir haben ihr nichts getan, ehrlich nicht, Lupin. Keiner von uns hat Lily auch nur berührt", sagte Narzissa und sah Remus dabei an.

Der junge Gryffindor musterte Narzissa einen Moment und nickte dann.

„Jerry, könntest du bitte James oder Sirius suchen gehen und ihnen Bescheid sagen, was passiert ist?" bat Remus den Slytherin.

„Nicht nötig, bin schon hier", erklang Sirius Stimme von der Tür.

„Was ist mit Lily? Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?" donnerte seine Stimme durch das Klassenzimmer.

„Beruhige dich, Padfoot. Sie haben Lily nichts getan, ehrlich nicht", antwortete Remus und hoffte, dass Sirius keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen würde.

„Wir haben wirklich nichts gemacht, Sirius. Lily fing mitten im Lied an zu weinen. Keine Ahnung warum, aber keiner von uns hat irgendetwas zu ihr gesagt oder gemacht", erklärte Jerry Sirius die Situation.

Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass Sirius ihnen nicht glaubte, aber er beließ es fürs Erste dabei und holte seinen Zweiwegspiegel aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Lass gut sein, Padfoot", hörte er James sagen, der plötzlich im Zimmer stand.

James ging auf die am Boden kniende Gruppe zu und hob Lily hoch.

„Da ich davon ausgehe, dass ihr den Text schon könnt, möchte ich euch bitten, heute alleine zu proben, oder soll Remus noch hier bleiben?" wandte sich James an Narzissa, die einen schnellen Blick mit Lucius wechselte.

„Ich denke, wir kommen heute schon alleine klar, danke, James. Jerry kennt den Text und die Einsätze ja auch, falls wir nicht weiter wissen sollten", antwortete Narzissa und sah Lily mitfühlend an.

„Gut", sagte James und verließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit Lily auf dem Arm das Zimmer.

„Sollte ich erfahren, dass du auch nur daran gedacht hast, Lily weh zu tun, Malfoy, werde ich dich persönlich in den Krankenflügel befördern", sagte Sirius und allen war klar, dass er es ernst meinte.

Mit schnellen Schritten folgte Sirius James und schweigend gingen sie zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie bei der fetten Dame angekommen waren, nannte James das Passwort und kletterte nach Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James ignorierte die fragenden Blicke seiner Mitschüler und folgte Sirius, der am Treppenabsatz stand, welche zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen führte. Sirius wartete, bis James neben ihm stand, dann tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab eine der untersten Stufen an, so dass James ungehindert nach oben gehen konnte. Nathalie, die hinter James hergehen wollte, wurde von Sirius zurück gehalten.

„Was soll das, Sirius? Ich will wissen, was mit Lily ist!", rief Nathalie und sah Sirius wütend an.

„Wir wissen noch nicht, was mit Lily ist", antwortete dieser und zog Nathalie mit zum Kamin.

„Lass mich sofort los! Jemand sollte bei Lily sein", keifte Nathalie weiter und versuchte sich aus Sirius Griff zu befreien.

„Es ist jemand bei Lily", konterte nun Sirius und packte Nathalie fest an den Schultern.

„Sirius hat Recht, Nathalie. James wird uns schon erzählen, was mit Lily los, wenn er wieder runterkommt", entgegnete Sysilia und nahm Nathalie in den Arm.

„Sie war so blass und hat geweint", antwortete Nathalie und sah Sysilia betroffen an.

„Hat Lily nicht erzählt, dass sie mit den Slytherins proben wollte? Vielleicht hat einer von ihnen…!"

„Nein, keiner von ihnen ist auch nur in die Nähe von Lily gekommen", sagte Remus, der gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Warst du etwa dabei?" verlangte Nathalie zu wissen.

„Ja, war ich und ich sage dir, dass keiner ihr etwas getan hat. Vielleicht erzählt Lily James, was mit ihr los ist", meinte Remus und setzte sich neben Sirius auf die Couch.

„Lass uns unsere Hausaufgaben machen, wer weiß, wann Prongs wiederkommt", sagte Remus und holte seine Bücher aus der Tasche.

Nach kurzem Zögern, taten es ihm die anderen gleich und fingen mit ihren Hausaufgaben an. Nach ein paar Minuten sah Nathalie von ihrem Muggelkunde - Buch auf und seufzte.

„Sollte nicht einer von uns Beiden besser bei Lily sein?"

„Es ist schon jemand bei Lily, falls du es vergessen haben solltest", entgegnete Sirius aufgebracht und sah Nathalie ärgerlich an.

„Ich meine… ich dachte ja nur, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn ein Mädchen bei ihr wäre", stotterte Nathalie.

„Und warum bitte sollte das besser sein?" hakte Sirius unfreundlich nach.

„Nathalie, James wird schon nicht über Lily herfallen und wenn sie wirklich einen von euch Beiden sehen wollte, hätte James schon Bescheid gesagt, oder denkst du nicht?" fragte Remus und sah Nathalie eindringlich an.

Nathalie wollte gerade antworten, als James die Treppen herunterkam. Er ließ sich müde in einen Sessel fallen und fuhr sich über die Augen. Unbewusst rutsche Nathalie ein wenig von James weg. Remus hatte ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt und gemeint, sie solle sich bei Gelegenheit bei James für ihre Anschuldigungen entschuldigen und auch Lily hatte so etwas in der Art gesagt, aber bis jetzt hatte Nathalie noch nicht den Mut gefunden, James um Verzeihung zu bitten.

„Wie geht es Lilyflower?" erkundigte sich Sirius und holte Nathalie so wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Sie hat die ganze Zeit nur geweint und ist dann irgendwann eingeschlafen", antwortete James und tiefe Besorgnis war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Sie hat nicht erzählt, warum sie weint und was passiert ist?" hakte Sysilia nach, worauf James nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Hm, vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut, wenn sie jetzt erstmal schläft", resümierte Remus und widmete sich wieder seinen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben.

Nathalie zog hörbar die Luft ein und wollte einen Kommentar dazu abgeben, als ein warnender Blick von Remus sie traf und sie beschämt zu Boden blicken ließ.

„Ich sollte vielleicht auch besser Hausaufgaben machen", sprach James seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Accio Rucksack", sagte er leise aber deutlich und Sekunden später surrte sein Rucksack auf ihn zu.

Alle fünf saßen schweigend über ihren Pergamenten und nur das kratzen der Federn war zu hören, als Sirius eine Bewegung auf der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, wahrnahm.

„Prongs, ich glaube da kann jemand nicht mehr schlafen", schmunzelte Sirius und deutete James an, hinter sich zu sehen.

„Ich werde auch nur noch das hier zu Ende schreiben und dann auch ins Bett gehen", sagte Angesprochener laut und zwinkerte Remus und Sysilia zu.

Lily, die in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle gehen wollte, so sah es zumindest aus, drehte sich abrupt um, als sie James Stimme hörte. Zielstrebig ging sie um den Sessel herum, in dem James saß und setzte sich auf dessen Schoss. Dabei winkelte sie die Beine so an, dass sie nicht über die Lehne baumelten.

„Flower, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte James sanft und hielt Lily fest, damit sie nicht von seinem Schoss rutschte.

„Ja, jetzt schon", nuschelte diese und kuschelte sich fest an James, worauf Sirius und Remus leise auflachten.

Sirius stand auf und legte eine Decke über Lily, so dass sie nicht fror.

„Was sagt man dazu", lachte Sirius.

„Kann es sein, Prongs, dass du zu früh wieder herunter gekommen bist?" neckte Sirius seinen besten Freund, worauf dieser nur schmunzelnd mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Liebes, ich muss nur noch ein paar Zeilen schreiben, dann bin ich mit Zaubertränke durch. Komm legt dich auf die Couch."

„Mag nicht aufstehen und Hausaufgaben machen. Bin müde", flüsterte Lily kaum hörbar und kuschelte sich wieder an James.

„Nicht du sollst Hausaufgaben machen, sondern ich", versuchte es James noch einmal, doch Lily schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Feder verwandeln… nur denken… Feder schreibt von alleine", redete Lily zusammenhangloses, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sirius grinste James an und verwandelte dessen Feder so, dass sie von alleine das schrieb, was James dachte.

„So wie es aussieht, will Lily nicht aufstehen, Prongs. Also tu ihr den Gefallen und lass sie bei dir sitzen", meinte Sirius und konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen.

„Finde ich auch, James", stimmte Sysilia Sirius zu.

„Schon verstanden", schmunzelte James und lehnte sich zurück und strich Lily sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Pad, sie ist ganz heiß", rief James alarmiert und legte seine Hand auf Lilys Stirn.

„Kann das noch vom Fluch kommen?" fragte James erschrocken.

„Das glaube ich nicht, dafür liegt das Ganze zu lange zurück" antwortete Sirius nicht minder besorgt.

„Wir müssen sie zu Madame Pomfrey bringen", entschied Sysilia und stand auf.

„Auf keinen Fall werde ich mit Lily durch das kalte Schloss laufen", meinte James entschieden und stand mit Lily auf dem Arm auf.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?" wollte nun Nathalie wissen.

„Ja! Einer von euch geht Pomfrey holen und ich bringe Lily ins Bett", erwiderte James entschlossen und ging mit Lily die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch.

„Aber das kann er doch nicht machen", protestierte Nathalie, die alles andere als einverstanden damit war, dass James Lily in seinen Schlafsaal brachte.

„Ich denke, das ist ihm ehrlich gesagt egal", meinte Sirius darauf nur und ging an Nathalie vorbei die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch.

Remus lief die Gänge zum Krankenflügel und überlegte sich dabei, wie er Madame Pomfrey schonend beibringen konnte, dass die Schulsprecherin beim Schulsprecher im Bett lag.

„Sie wird mir den Kopf abreißen", dachte Remus und verzog bei dem Gedanken schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

Nachdem er außer Atem vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel stand, holte er erstmal tief Luft, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„Madam Pomfrey!", rief Remus und ging zum Büro der Schulkrankenschwester.

„Mr Lupin, sind sie krank? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?" fragte Madame Pomfrey und wollte Remus zu einem der Betten schieben.

„Nein, nein, mir fehlt nichts", wehrte Remus ab.

„Es geht um Lily Evans, sie hat hohes Fieber", fing Remus an und erzählte Pomfrey, was sich bei den Proben mit den Slytherins und im Gemeinschaftsraum ereignet hatte.

Die Schulschwester hörte geduldig zu, nur als Remus ihr sagte, dass James Lily in seinen Schlafsaal gebracht hat, verzog diese entgeistert das Gesicht.

„Er hat was? Wollen sie mir etwa damit sagen, dass Miss Evans bei Mr Potter im Bett liegt?" brachte sie mühsam, um Beherrschung ringend hervor.

„Ja, genau das wollte ich Ihnen damit sagen", antwortete Remus und zog unbewusst den Kopf ein.

„Hm, dann will ich mal nach ihr sehen", antwortete Madame Pomfrey und nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Tisch.

Remus sah diese etwas verwirrt an, sagte aber nichts. Schweigend gingen die Beiden zum Gryffindorturm, wo Sysilia und Nathalie schon auf sie warteten.

„Ist Miss Evans noch bei Mr Potter?" wandte sich die Schulkrankenschwester an die Mädchen, worauf diese nur nickten.

„Gut, dann werde ich mal nach Miss Evans sehen. Sie warten hier", wies sie Sysilia, Nathalie und Remus an, bevor sie die Stufen zum Jungenschlafsaal hochging.

„Mr Black, was machen sie hier und wo ist Miss Evans?" fragte sie ohne Umschweife und nachdem sie den Schlafsaal der Marauder betreten hatte.

Sirius legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und deutete auf James Bett, indem Lily und James eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" brauste die Ältere auf und machte dabei ein empörtes Gesicht.

„Nicht so laut, bitte. Ich bin froh, dass die Beiden schlafen", entgegnete Sirius und sah die Krankenschwester beschwörend an.

„Darüber reden wir später. Zuerst will ich Miss Evans untersuchen", schnaubte Pomfrey und zauberte einen Sichtschutz um James Bett.

„Das ist merkwürdig", meinte die Krankenschwester wenig später, nachdem sie Lily gründlich untersucht hatte, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Was ist merkwürdig? Was fehlt Lily denn?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Außer dass Miss Evans 40,6° Grad Fieber hat, kann ich nichts feststellen. Sie ist eigentlich kerngesund, wenn man von dem hohen Fieber mal absieht", erwiderte diese nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht kommt das von den vielen Verpflichtungen, die Lily hat. Die Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball, die Proben, ihre Schulsprecherpflichten und nicht zu vergessen, die Unmengen an Hausaufgaben, die wir in den letzten Wochen auf bekommen haben. Lily kommt ja kaum noch zum schlafen, bei den ganzen Aufgaben, die sie und James haben", merkte Sirius an und hoffte, dass die Krankenschwester darüber hinweg sah, dass Lily und James in einem Bett lagen.

„Das wird mächtigen Ärger geben", resümierte Sirius in Gedanken und wollte sich das Ausmaß der Strafe gar nicht erst vorstellen.

„Ich werde mal ein ernstes Wort mit dem Schulleiter reden. So geht das ja nun nicht!", zeterte Madame Pomfrey und ging Richtung Tür.

„Ich denke, es wird das Beste für Miss Evans sein, wenn wir sie erstmal schlafen lassen. Sollte das Fieber weiter steigen, oder in den nächsten acht Stunden nicht sinken, sagen sie mir bitte sofort Bescheid, Mr Black, verstanden?" wies sie Sirius an, worauf dieser nur brav nickte.

„Gut dann und bleiben sie auch nicht mehr so lange auf!"

„Ja, Ma'am", antwortete Sirius und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

Als die Krankenschwester die Treppen herunter kam, warteten schon Nathalie und Sysilia auf diese und überhäuften sie mit Fragen.

„Miss Evans schläft und ich halte es für dringend notwendig, dass sie nicht gestört wird. Also bitte, meine Lieben, gehen Sie in ihren Schlafsaal und lassen sie Miss Evans in Ruhe schlafen und sich erholen", sagte die Ältere resolut, verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging zum Büro des Schulleiters, um ihn über den Gesundheitszustand von Lily zu informieren.

Während Madam Pomfrey mit Dumbledore über die vielen Verpflichtungen und Hausaufgaben der Schulsprecher sprach, diskutierten im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum die noch anwesenden Schüler darüber, was wohl mit Lily los sein könnte.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja schwanger", meinte Cassandra hochnäsig.

„Du spinnst doch, Cassandra", meinte Sysilia darauf nur und tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Kann doch sein! Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand im Eifer des Gefechts den Verhütungszauber vergisst, oder?"

„Im Eifer des Gefechts? Sprichst du etwa von dir, Blaine?" mischte sich nun Remus ein.

„Nein, ich vergesse den Verhütungszauber nie", kam die überhebliche Antwort von Cassandra.

„Ach ja, ich vergaß. Du benutzt ja den Langzeitzauber, damit du überall und jederzeit für jeden die Beine breit machen kannst, ohne an die Folgen denken zu müssen", meinte Remus darauf nur ironisch.

Wütend stand Cassandra aus ihrem Sessel auf und zog hörbar die Luft ein.

„Was ist los, Blaine? Habe ich gerade den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen?" spottete Remus, der nun keinen Hehl mehr daraus machte, dass er Cassandra Blaine nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Lupin", zischte Cassandra und stapfte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. Geräuschvoll schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Mensch, Remus, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht", meinte Nathalie anerkennend.

„Soll vorkommen", meinte Remus nur knapp und ging in seinen Schlafsaal, wo Sirius auf seinem Bett saß und ihn andeutete, leise zu sein.

„Hättest du dir je träumen lassen, dass diese beiden Streithähne, jemals friedlich zusammen in einem Bett liegen würden?" fragte Sirius Remus.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein", gab dieser wahrheitsgemäß zu.

„Dann sollte wir diese friedliche Zweisamkeit auf keinen Fall aufwecken", schmunzelte Sirius und kroch unter seine Bettdecke.

„Was hat Pomfrey gesagt? Ich meine, was ist mit Lily?" fragte Remus, während er sich auszog.

„Dass Lilyflower eigentlich kerngesund ist, wenn man von dem hohen Fieber mal absieht."

„Blaine, meinte eben, dass Lily schwanger sein könnte", informierte Remus Sirius, worauf dieser anfing zu lachen.

„Sagt Blaine! Die soll ihre Klappe halten und lieber aufpassen, dass sie nicht vergisst, ihren Langzeitzauber zu erneuern", gluckste Sirius.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr", entgegnete Remus und deckte sich zu.

„Albus, was gedenkst du zu unternehmen?" fragte Pomfrey und stemmte dabei die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich werde Miss Evans und Mr Potter für die nächsten zwei Tage vom Unterricht frei stellen, damit sie sich erstmal um den Ball kümmern können…!"

„Oh nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen", schimpfte die Krankenschwester.

„Die Beiden liegen total erschöpft im Bett und schlafen, wobei wir nicht vergessen dürfen, dass Miss Evans über 40° Fieber hat und du willst sie vom Unterricht befreien, damit sie den Weihnachtsball vorbereiten können! Also wirklich, Albus, die Beiden müssen sich erstmal wieder erholen, besonders Miss Evans, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

„Das wollte ich damit auch nicht sagen, Poppy. Natürlich soll sich Miss Evans erstmal erholen und wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ich hatte auch eigentlich sagen wollen, sobald sie sich wieder erholt haben, aber du hattest mich ja nicht ausreden lassen", beschwichtigte Dumbledore sie und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Könnte das hohe Fieber auch andere Ursachen habe? Lily ist Muggelgeborene, vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen", meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich und schaute seine Mitarbeiterin fragend an.

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Ich habe mal gehört, dass es bei Muggeln öfter vorkommen, dass sie plötzlich hohes Fieber bekommen, welches zwei, drei Tage anhält und dann genauso schnell wieder verschwindet", entgegnete Pomfrey nachdenklich.

„Ich werde Heilerin Zabini bitten, sich Miss Evans vorsichtshalber einmal anzusehen", antwortete der Schulleiter und ging zum Kamin, in welchem er Augenblicke später verschwand.

Nach ein paar Minuten stieg Dumbledore wieder aus seinem Kamin und Sekunden später kletterte Heilerin Zabini aus diesem.

„Guten Abend, Miss Pomfrey", begrüßte die Heilerin ihre Kollegin und reichte dieser die Hand.

„Guten Abend", grüßte die Schulkrankenschwester zurück.

„Heilerin Zabini hat gerade Pause und ist deshalb gleich mitgekommen, um Lily zu untersuchen", beantwortete Dumbledore die unausgesprochene Frage von Pomfrey.

„Würden sie mir bitte zeigen, wo Miss Evans ist?" wandte sich die Heilerin an die Schulschwester.

„Natürlich, bitte folgen sie mir."

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm berichtete Madame Pomfrey, zu welcher Diagnose sie gekommen ist und beantwortete die Fragen, die die Heilerin ihr stellte, sie gut sie konnte.

„Was denken sie? Könnte es Überarbeitung sein oder ist es eine Muggelkrankheit?" erkundigte sich die Krankenschwester.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es noch nicht so genau. Es könnte beides sein, aber sicher bin ich mir erst, wenn ich Miss Evans untersucht habe", gab die Heilerin wahrheitsgemäß zu.

„Nun denn, wir sind da", sagte Pomfrey, nannte der fetten Dame leise das Passwort und ließ Heilerin Zabini als Erste durch das Portraitloch steigen.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerten die Frauen den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und stiegen die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch. Als sie oben angekommen waren, klopfte Pomfrey an die Tür und auf ein verschlafenes „Herein" von Sirius, betraten sie den Schlafsaal.

„Madam Pomfrey, ist was mit Lily?" rief Sirius erschrocken und setzte sich auf.

„Nein, kein Grund zur Aufregung, Mr Black. Heilerin Zabini möchte Miss Evans nur noch einmal untersuchen, um sicher zugehen, dass nicht eine Muggelkrankheit das hohe Fieber ausgelöst hat", erklärte Madame Pomfrey diesem, während die Heilerin bereits dabei war, Lily gründlich zu untersuchen.

„Wie friedlich die Beiden aussehen", merkte diese nach Abschluss ihrer Untersuchung an und blickte noch einmal auf das schlafende Paar.

„Ja, da haben sie Recht. Es gab mal eine Zeit, da wäre das undenkbar gewesen", schmunzelte die Schulkrankenschwester.

„Ach wirklich? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Also, Miss Evans ist, wie sie schon festgestellt haben, organisch und körperlich kerngesund. Das hohe Fieber wurde durch Schlafmangel, Erschöpfung und Überanstrengung hervorgerufen. Ich denke, mit ein paar freien Tagen, wird Miss Evans schnell wieder gesund sein", sagte die Heilerin und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihre Umhangtasche.

„Das ist gut, sehr gut sogar", atmete Sirius erleichtert auf.

„Ähm, Madam Zabini, darf ich Sie etwas fragen? Etwas Persönliches?"

„Natürlich, Mr Black. Nur zu, fragen Sie ruhig", ermunterte die Heilerin Sirius.

Verlegen schaute dieser zu Madam Pomfrey, die den Wink verstand und leise den Schlafsaal verließ.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich den Gegenzauber ausgeführt habe?" fragte Sirius gerade heraus.

Die Heilerin lächelte Sirius wissend an.

„Wir hatten denselben Lehrer", beantwortete sie seine Frage.

„Sie meinen… wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, dass mein Onkel Ihnen…!" stotterte Sirius.

„Genau das. Alphard Black, ihr Onkel, hat mir ebenfalls den Gegenzauber gelehrt und mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich ihn nie vergessen sollte und alles in meiner Macht stehende tun sollte, falls Sie irgendwann mal vom Recurrens Paralysis getroffen werden würden. Er hatte immer Angst, dass sein Bruder diesen Fluch irgendwann mal bei Ihnen anwenden würde", erklärte Heilerin Zabini Sirius, der sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah.

„Ich durfte Ihnen dies erzählen. Ihr Onkel gab mir die Erlaubnis dazu. Er war sehr stolz auf Sie und sehr glücklich, dass Sie nach Gryffindor gekommen waren", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Wer…wer hat…wissen Sie, wer…!"

„Von wem Tyler Cheaster den Recurrens gelernt hat? Ja, ich weiß es, werde es Ihnen aber nicht sagen, Mr Black", entgegnete die Heilerin freundlich, doch entschieden.

„Danke, vielen Dank, dass Sie es mir erzählt haben, Ma'am", flüsterte Sirius mit erstickter Stimme und verabschiedete sich von der Heilerin.

„Pad", hörte Sirius James leise sagen, der durch die Geräuschkulisse um ihn herum aufgewacht war, nachdem die Heilerin das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Hm!"

„Du kannst nichts dafür. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass dein Vater Cheaster den Fluch beigebracht hat."

Langsam ging Sirius auf James Bett zu und setzte sich auf den Rand.

„Bleib lieber liegen, damit Lily nicht wach wird", meinte Sirius, als James aufstehen wollte.

„Will noch nicht aufstehen. Bin müde", nuschelte Lily und legte sich halb auf James.

„Da hast du es. Er hätte sie fast getötet, nur weil mein alter Herr Cheaster diesen Fluch beigebracht hat! Lily wäre fast gestorben, Prongs", sagte Sirius fassungslos und strich Lily dabei behutsam über den Kopf.

„Dich verbindet nur der Name mit deiner Familie, Pad. Du bist nicht wie sie. Und du warst es, der Lily gerettet hat", sprach James leise auf seinen besten Freund ein.

„Prongs hat Recht, Padfoot. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können, selbst wenn du bei deiner Familie geblieben wärst", sagt Remus sanft, der ebenfalls wach geworden war.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Sirius.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser schlafen, denn im Gegensatz zu unseren Schulsprechern hier, müssen wir beide, Moony, morgen wieder im Unterricht erscheinen", seufzte Sirius und stand auf.

„Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht", antworteten Sirius und Remus und kletterten in ihre Betten.

Sirius lag noch lange wach und dachte nach und erst als er sich ganz sicher war, dass seine beiden Freunde bereits schliefen, ließ er seinen Tränen, die er bis dahin zurück gehalten hatte, freien Lauf.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	13. Strafe muss sein

**Hi ir Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Hermine Potter**

**Keine Sorge, Lily wird es bald wieder besser gehen, bei der liebevollen und guten Pflege :zwinker: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**daimayumi**

**Nicht wahr, diese wette ist schon ein bisschen gemein : wer da wohl drauf gekommen ist: hust. Vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**artemischel**

**Nein, Heilerin Zabini wird nicht mehr vorkommen, sorry! Kurz? Das Chap ist 9 1/2 Seiten lang! Du erfährst gleich, wie es weiter geht :lach: Auch dir ein großes Dankeschön für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**QueenGirl**

**Warum macht es dir Sorgen, dass Sirius soviel für Lily übrig hat? Er weiß ganz genau, zu wem Lily gehört, falls du das meinst :zwinker:**

**Jolinar89**

**hi, ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich die Gefühle so rüberbringen konnte, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe :puh: Ja, die Wette hat es in sich, nicht wahr:lach:schön, dass sie dir gefällt! Bei mir war es genau umgekehrt, ich habe durch Überanstregung und Übermüdung wirklich so hohes Fieber bekommen :leider: Cassandra wechselt ihre Sexpartner,wie andere Leute ihre Unterwäsche :seufz: Und Remus weiß,dass Cassandra James nicht nur einmal betrogen hatte! wer sagt, dass Black sen. etwas damit zutun hat? Ja, Sirius hat super Freunde, da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu! Vielen lieben dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 11**

**Strafe muss sein**

Als Sirius, Remus und Peter am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, wurden sie schon von Alice, Sysilia und Nathalie erwartet.

„Na endlich! Wir dachten schon, ihr hättet verschlafen", rief Alice und stürmte auf die drei jungen Männer zu.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Alice", sagte Remus und lächelte Alice an.

„Oh ja, guten Morgen! Wie geht es Lily? Was hat Madame Pomfrey gesagt? Ist es was Schlimmes?" überhäufte Alice die Marauder mit Fragen.

„Lily schläft und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, geht es ihr gut. Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass Lily, abgesehen von dem hohen Fieber, kerngesund ist. Nein, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Lily ist überarbeitet und erschöpft", antwortete Sirius und gähnte dabei.

„Ich habe doch gleich gesagt, dass sie sich zuviel zumutet, aber dieser kleiner Dickkopf wollte ja mal wieder nicht auf mich hören", schimpfte Alice mit erhobenem Zeigefinger in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

„Habt ihr Lily denn nicht geweckt? Der Unterricht fängt bald an", wandte sich nun Sysilia an die Jungs.

„Lily und James sind für die nächsten Tage vom Unterricht frei gestellt, damit sie sich erst einmal erholen können", antwortete Remus und schob Sirius durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey Moony, was soll das denn?" protestierte Sirius.

„Ich habe Hunger und außerdem fängt der Unterricht bald an", erklärte Remus und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

„Jaaa, Frühstück! Los, Moony, beeil dich endlich, sonst habe ich keine Zeit mehr zum frühstücken", ermahnte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund zur Eile und zog diesen dabei am Arm.

„Hab ich doch gerade gesagt, du Schnelldenker", schnaubte Remus und folgte Sirius durch die Gänge.

Die Mädchen und Peter hatten Mühe, den Beiden zu folgen und schüttelten über ihr Verhalten nur den Kopf. Als sie endlich in der großen Halle angekommen waren, saßen Sirius und Remus bereits am Tisch und beluden sich ihre Teller mit Eier und Schinken. Es war Sirius nicht anzusehen, dass er die halbe Nacht wach gelegen hatte und geweint hatte. Sirius versteckte seine wahren Gefühle, wie schon so oft, hinter einer unsichtbaren Maske.

„Warum hat James eigentlich auch frei bekommen?" fragte Peter in die entstandene Stille hinein.

Ihm war gerade erst bewusst geworden, was Sirius vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt hatte.

„Weil er, genau wie Lily, sehr viele Verpflichtungen hat und bis weit nach Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt, um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Lily hat in den letzten Nächten höchstens acht, neun Stunden geschlafen und das ist nicht wirklich viel", entgegnete Alice und musterte Peter.

„Woher weiß du, dass Lily nur so wenig Schlaf bekommen hat?" wollte Nathalie wissen.

„Weil ich die meiste Zeit bei Lily gewesen bin!"

„Es wird Zeit, wir müssen los", meinte Remus und stand auf.

Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und beeilten sich, in ihre Klassenräume zukommen.

James bemerkte, nachdem er die Augen aufgemacht hatte, dass eine Schuleule am Ende seines Bettes saß, die nur darauf gewartet zu haben schien, dass er endlich wach wurde. Ungeduldig streckte sie James ihr Bein hin, an welchem sich ein Brief befand. James nahm der Eule den Brief ab, öffnete den Brief und las ihn sich durch.

„Na toll", dachte er und lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück.

„Was will McGonagall denn nun schon wieder von mir?" überlegte James, als sich sein Magen zu Wort meldete.

James wollte gerade aufstehen, als er ein leises „Plopp" neben seinem Bett hörte und einen Hauselfen mit einem großen Tablett vor ihm stand.

„Guten Morgen Mr Potter. Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass wir Ihnen und Miss Evans, dass Frühstück bringen sollen, sobald Sie aufgewacht sind", erklärte der Hauself und verschwand, nachdem er das Tablett auf James Nachttisch gestellt hatte, so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

James schmunzelte über das Verhalten seines Schulleiters und fing an zu frühstücken, als sich Lily neben ihm regte.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes. Wie geht es dir?", fragte James sanft, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Lily hatte zwar ihre Augen auf, aber James hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wirklich wach war.

„Komm, Flower, du musst etwas trinken", sprach er sie leise an und hielt ihr das Glas mit Wasser an die Lippen.

Zögerlich öffnete Lily ihren Mund und trank ein paar Schlucke Wasser, bevor sie sich wieder hinlegte und weiter schlief. Besorgt sah James seine Freundin an und strich ihr die verklebten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Im Laufe des Vormittages kam Madame Pomfrey in den Marauder-Schlafsaal, um nach Lily zu sehen. Sie erzählte James, dass das Fieber leicht gesunken sei und wies James an, darauf zu achten, dass Lily viel trank. Er versprach es ihr. James verbrachte den gesamten Vormittag mit Hausaufgaben machen, während Lily die ganze Zeit schlief. Nach dem Mittagessen kamen Sirius und Remus in ihren Schlafsaal, da sie nun eine Freistunde hatten.

„Hi Prongs. Gut geschlafen? Wie geht es Lily?"

„Pomfrey meinte, dass das Fieber leicht gesunken sei, aber irgendwie mache ich mir Sorgen, Lily ist erst einmal wach geworden und dann sofort wieder eingeschlafen", teilte James seinen Freunden mit.

„Das wird schon wieder, Prongs. Lass sie sich erstmal richtig ausschlafen", sagte Remus und setzte sich zu James aufs Bett.

„Hört mal, Jungs. Ich muss zu McGonagall. Könnt ihr hier bei Lily bleiben, während ich weg bin? Ich will nicht, dass Lily, wenn sie wach wird, durch die Gegend läuft", bat James.

„Klar, bleiben wir bei ihr. Mach dir deswegen mal keinen Kopf, Alter. Was will Gonni überhaupt von dir?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Das stand nicht in dem Brief drin", antwortete James, stand auf und verschwand im Badezimmer, um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen.

„Ich geh dann mal besser. Passt ihr auf, dass Lily nicht durchs Schloss wandert", meinte James, nachdem er frisch geduscht und angezogen aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um Lily. Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass die Kleine im Bett bleibt", antwortete Sirius und grinste James dabei an.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte James den Gemeinschaftsraum, da er keine Lust hatte, irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten. Auf dem Weg zu McGonagalls Büro überlegte James fieberhaft, was seine Hauslehrerein wohl von ihm wollte. Als er vor der Bürotür von McGonagall stand, klopfte James an und auf ein „Herein" seiner Professorin betrat er ihr Büro.

„Guten Tag, Mr Potter. Da sind Sie ja endlich", empfing die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin James.

„Guten Tag, Professor. Ich habe gewartet, bis Sirius und Remus ihre Freistunden haben, damit jemand bei Lily ist", entschuldigte James seine Verspätung.

„Wie geht es Miss Evans? Madame Pomfrey erzählte mir, dass das Fieber leicht gesunken sei."

„Das hat sie mir auch gesagt. Als ich gegangen bin, schlief Lily noch, " entgegnete James und setzte sich auf dem Stuhl vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch.

„Madame Pomfrey berichtete mir, dass Miss Evans während der Proben zusammengebrochen sei. Können Sie mir etwas dazu sagen, Mr Potter?"

„Sicher", meinte James und erzählte seiner Hauslehrerin die Geschichte.

„Haben Sie Miss Evans in den Mädchenschlafsaal getragen?" verlangte die Professorin zu wissen und sah James dabei eindringlich an.

„Nein, Ma'am. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber selbst die Marauder haben noch keinen Weg gefunden, wie man unbeschadet in die Mädchenschlafsäle kommt", log James und setzte dabei sein typisches Potterlächeln auf.

McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihr Gegenüber skeptisch. James war klar, dass sie ihm keinen Glauben schenkte, aber das war ihm egal.

„Und warum befindet sich Miss Evans nun in Ihrem Schlafsaal und in Ihrem Bett, Mr Potter? Wenn sie doch, wie Sie sagen, vorher im Mädchenschlafsaal war."

„Irgendwann kam Lily die Treppen herunter und setzte sich zu uns auf die Couch und da habe ich bemerkt, dass sie ganz heiß war. Ich habe sie dann hochgehoben und in meinen Schlafsaal getragen, da ich ja, wie Sie wissen, nicht in die Mädchenschlafsäle komme. Remus hat in der Zwischenzeit Madame Pomfrey geholt", erklärte James seiner Professorin.

„Soso! Können Sie mir auch erklären, warum Sie Miss Evans nicht sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben?" schnaubte die Ältere.

„Weil Lily offensichtlich Fieber hatte und ich nicht mit ihr durch das kalte Schloss laufen wollte!", rief James, dem diese Fragerei mächtig auf die Nerven ging, nun etwas genervt.

„Ich hoffe für Sie, Mr Potter, dass sie nicht mit Miss Evans in einem Bett übernachtet haben."

„Doch, die Betten sind breit genug, da passen…!"

„Das reicht, Mr Potter! Sie als Schulsprecher haben eine Vorbildungsfunktion gegenüber den anderen Schülern, ist ihnen das eigentlich bewusst?"

„Natürlich ist mir das bewusst, Ma'am. Wie man es macht, ist es verkehrt, nicht wahr? Hätte ich Lily in den Krankenflügel gebracht und sie hätte sich auch noch erkältet, dann würde ich hier sitzen, weil ich sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht habe. Und nun sitze ich hier, weil ich sie in meinen Schlafsaal gebracht habe, um genau das zu vermeiden. Schönen Dank auch!", brauste James auf.

„Zügeln sie Ihre Zunge, Mr Potter", ermahnte McGonagall ihren Schülern.

„Ist doch wahr", grummelte James vor sich hin und sah seine Professorin sauer an.

„Madame Pomfrey ist der Meinung, dass es für Miss Evans nicht gut wäre, wenn wir sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand in den Krankenflügel umlegen würden, darum wird Miss Evans, bis sie wieder fieberfrei ist, in Ihrem Schlafsaal bleiben. Sie werden ein zusätzliches Bett in Ihren Schlafsaal zaubern, Mr Potter, in dem Sie schlafen werden, habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Ma'am!"

„Das hoffe ich für Sie. Sobald Miss Evans kein Fieber mehr hat, wird sie auf Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore in die Räumlichkeiten der Schulsprecher umziehen und Sie, Mr Potter, werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass Miss Evans sich nicht gleich wieder zuviel zumutet, ist das klar?"

„Ja, Ma'am!"

„Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie den Schulsprecherraum so herrichten, dass Miss Evans auch dort übernachten kann und Sie, Mr Potter, werden in ihrem Schlafsaal schlafen. Ich werde dies kontrollieren", wies die Professorin James an, der darauf nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Und wie bitteschön, soll ich Lily davon abhalten, den verpassten Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen?" jammerte James.

„Lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen, Mr Potter. Der Schulleiter vertritt die Ansicht, dass Sie das schon schaffen werden. Sie sind genau wie Miss Evans für den Rest der Woche vom Unterricht frei gestellt, was aber nicht heißt, dass Sie nun nicht lernen müssen. Mr Black und Mr Lupin, haben von mir die Anweisung bekommen, Ihnen ihre Aufgaben mitzuteilen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Ma'am", antwortete James und freute sich schon sehr auf die Zeit mit Lily, die sie alleine verbringen würden, doch er hütete sich davor, dies seiner Hauslehrerin zu zeigen.

„Und hören Sie endlich auf damit."

„Ja, Ma'am", feixte James und grinste seine Professorin dabei an.

„Mr Potter! Ich warne Sie, treiben Sie es nicht auf die Spitze", ermahnte diese James.

„Würde ich nie wagen, Professor. Sie kennen mich doch!", antwortete James und hatte Mühe, nicht laut los zulachen.

„Eben drum. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, es reicht, wenn Sie im Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum ein Einzelbett für Miss Evans zaubern. Ich werde es mir ansehen", meinte McGonagall und deutete James an, dass er nun gehen könnte.

„Mir soll's Recht sein. Wir haben auch beide in einem Einzelbett Platz", murmelte James leise vor sich hin, aber nicht leise genug, denn die Professorin hatte doch alles verstanden.

Nachdem James ihr Büro verlassen hatte, ließ sich die Professorin in ihren Sessel fallen und seufzte schwer.

„Wenn mir jemand am Anfang des Schuljahres erzählt hätte, dass die beiden sich mal in einem Raum aufhalten würden, ohne sich zu streiten, hätte ich denjenigen in die geschlossene Abteilung vom Mungos einliefern lassen", murmelte McGonagall vor sich hin und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

James grummelte zwar immer noch leise vor sich hin, als er zu seinem Turm zurück ging, doch innerlich war er McGonagall dankbar, dass sie ihm soviel Zeit mit Lily eingeräumt hatte. Als James wieder in seinem Schlafsaal war, erzählte er seinen Freunden, was McGonagall von ihm wollte.

„Die hat doch einen Knall. Als ob Lily das vom Lernen abhalten würde", merkte Sirius zweifelnd an.

„Padfoot hat Recht, Prongs. Lily wird, sobald sie alleine in eurem Aufenthaltsraum ist, wieder bis spät in der Nacht lernen und dann war alles umsonst. Du wirst, wohl oder übel auch dort schlafen müssen, egal was Gonni dazu sagt", meinte Remus entschieden.

„Hatte ich sowieso vor", grinste James und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Ist sie wach geworden?"

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Sie nuschelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, aber das war es auch schon. Los Moony, wir müssen gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu Verwandlung", forderte Sirius diesen auf und die beiden verabschiedeten sich von James.

In regelmäßigen Abständen kam Madame Pomfrey in den Marauder-Schlafsaal, um zu sehen, ob das Fieber gesunken war, aber auch am späten Abend konnte sie keine wirkliche Besserung feststellen.

„Wenn das Fieber bis morgen Mittag nicht deutlich gesunken ist, werde ich Miss Evans ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen", teilte die Krankenschwester den Maraudern mit.

„Warum das denn?" fragte James geschockt.

„Miss Evans verliert, durch das hohe Fieber zu viel Flüssigkeit und ich kann es dann nicht mehr verantworten", erklärte sie den Jungs.

„Sollte sich Miss Evans Zustand in den nächsten zwölf Stunden nicht deutlich bessern, bleibt mir leider keine andere Wahl", fügte sie noch mitfühlend hinzu, als sie die geschockten und betroffenen Gesichter der jungen Männer sah.

„Danke, Madame Pomfrey", krächzte James und schluckte hart.

Während Sirius, Remus und James darüber diskutierten, was sie machen konnten, damit Lily nicht ins Mungos musste, strich James dieser sanft über die Wange.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Im Moment können wir eh nichts machen", resümierte Remus und stand von James Bett auf.

„Du hast Recht, Moony. Lass uns schlafen gehen", meinte James und ging als Erster ins Badezimmer.

„Ich glaube, Lilyflower wird wach", rief Remus, als er kurz nach James ins Bad gehen wollte.

Sekunden später riss dieser die Badezimmertür auf und lief schon fast zu seinem Bett.

„Hey, Sonnenschein, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er sanft und küsste Lily sachte auf die Nasenspitze.

Als diese keine Antwort gab, hielt er ihr ein Glas mit Wasser an die Lippen und forderte Lily auf, zu trinken, damit sie nicht ins St. Mungos musste.

„Will nicht aufstehen", meinte Lily und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Musst du auch nicht, aber wenn du nicht trinkst, wird es dir nicht besser gehen und dann bringt dich Poppy ins Mungos", erklärte James seiner Freundin und hielt ihr wieder das Glas an die Lippen.

Langsam öffnete Lily ihren Mund und nahm einen Schluck. Erleichtert stellten die Marauder fest, dass Lily wirklich Durst hatte, denn sie trank diesmal das ganze Glas aus.

„James, ich will nicht ins Mungos", bettelte Lily schwach und sank kraftlos in die Kissen zurück.

„Das will ich auch nicht, Liebes. Ruh dich aus und morgen sehen wir weiter, okay?"

„Will da nicht hin… muss noch Hausaufgaben machen", flüsterte Lily und schloss ihre Augen.

„Das Mädchen hat vielleicht Nerven! Denkt doch tatsächlich nur an ihre Hausaufgaben, Tztztz", schüttelte Sirius über Lilys letzten Satz den Kopf.

„Das kommt vom Fieber, Padfoot. Lily befindet sich noch in einem Dämmerzustand", versuchte Remus Lilys Verhalten zu erklären.

„Schon gut, Moony. Das weiß ich auch, habe schließlich auch das Buch gelesen", informierte Sirius ihn und krabbelte in sein Bett.

„Gute Nacht."

Remus und James wünschte auch eine gute Nacht und legten sich dann ebenfalls schlafen.

Als James am nächsten morgen aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass Lily wach war.

„Guten Morgen, Flower. Gut geschlafen?" fragte er sanft.

„Ich habe Durst", antwortete Lily, ohne auf James eigentliche Frage einzugehen.

„Das ist gut, sehr gut sogar", meinte James erleichtert und hielt Lily ein Glas Orangensaft hin, welches einer der Hauselfen auf seinem Nachtisch gestellt hatte.

„Warum musst du ins St. Mungos? Was fehlt dir denn?" fragte Lily James besorgt und legte sich, nachdem sie den Orangensaft getrunken hatte, wieder neben James.

„Nicht ich muss ins Mungos, sondern Poppy will dich dort einliefern lassen, wenn das Fieber bis heute Mittag nicht deutlich gesunken ist", klärte James Lily auf, die darauf große Augen bekam.

„Ich soll ins Mungos? Und warum? Nur weil du Fieber hast?" hakte sie etwas irritiert nach, worauf James laut lachte.

„Ich habe kein Fieber, aber du, und zwar ziemlich hohes, Flower."

Lily legte ihre Hand auf die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ne, stimmt gar nicht. Fühlt sich ganz normal an", stellte sie klar und sah James an.

„Das ist kein Scherz, Lily. Du hattest über vierzig Fieber und hast fast zwei Tage und Nächte durchgeschlafen", meinte James ernst.

„Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht und Pomfrey meinte, wenn das Fieber bis heute Mittag nicht deutlich gesunken ist, muss sie dich ins St. Mungos bringen, weil du zuviel Flüssigkeit verlieren würdest."

Entsetzt blickte Lily ihren Freund an und wusste, dass dies kein Scherz war.

„Sie haben sogar einen Aufpasser für dich benannt, der dafür sorgen soll, dass du dir nicht gleich wieder zuviel zumutest."

„Was? Das ist nicht wahr, oder doch? Und wer soll auf mich aufpassen?" rief Lily und setzte sich dabei so schnell auf, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.

„Ich, und du solltest dich besser wieder hinlegen und es langsam angehen lassen, Liebes", ermahnte James sie, worauf Lily sich wieder hinlegte.

„Was muss ich tun, damit ich hier bleiben kann?" fragte Lily, als die Tür aufging und Madame Pomfrey das Zimmer betrat.

„Als erstes, viel trinken und dann langsam wieder feste Nahrung zu ihnen nehmen", antwortete diese anstelle von James.

„Guten Morgen, wie ich sehe, sind sie endlich wach geworden, Miss Evans. Wie fühlen sie sich?"

„Guten Morgen, na ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, noch ein bisschen schwach und mir ist etwas schwindlig, aber sonst geht es", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß und sah die Schulschwester unsicher an.

„Das ist normal. Schließlich hatten sie hohes Fieber, kaum gegessen und getrunken und nicht zu vergessen, das sie sehr viel an Gewicht verloren haben", zählte Madame Pomfrey die Fakten auf.

„Aber das wird schon wieder, Miss Evans. Mr Potter, sie achten bitte darauf, dass Miss Evans sich an meine Anweisungen hält und das sie bald wieder feste Nahrung zu sich nimmt."

„Werde ich, Ma'me. Wann soll Lily den in den Schulsprecheraufenthalsraum umziehen?" wollte James noch wissen.

„Hm, frühestens heute Abend. Wir warten erst einmal ab, wie Miss Evans sich dann fühlt", antwortete die Ältere und stellte fest, dass das Fieber auf 38,7 Grad gesunken ist.

Lily traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, obwohl sie liebend gerne protestiert hätte, aber da sie auch nicht ins Mungos wollte, hielt sie lieber ihren Mund.

James konnte Lily dazu überreden, dass sie wenigstens ein bisschen Suppe zu sich nahm und bat Alice bei Lily zu bleiben. Nach dem Unterricht kam Alice dann auch sofort in den Marauder-Schlafsaal und umarte ihre Freundin stürmisch.

„Mensch Süße, weiß du eigentlich, was du uns für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast? Oh, hallo James, du kannst ruhig gehen, ich werde bei Lily bleiben", meinte Alice und wandte sich wieder an Lily.

„Ich bin jetzt wohl abgeschrieben?" stellte James trocken fest und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Sirius schon auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Während die beiden Marauder sich auf den Weg zum Schulsprecheraufenthalsraum machten, um diesen magisch zu vergrößern und wie Sirius es nannte, wohnlicher und gemütlicher zu gestalten, ließ sich Alice alles, bis ins kleinste Detail von Lily erzählen. Nachdem James den Raum vergrößert hatte, den Schreibtisch, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs umgestellt hatte und eine kleine Sitzecke mit Tisch gezaubert hatte, zauberte Sirius das Bett für die Beiden. Es war kein Einzelbett, aber auch kein Doppelbett, so ein Mittelding eben.

„Padfoot, hast du mir nicht zugehört? Gonni will kontrollieren kommen", merkte James an, nachdem er das Bett gesehen hatte.

„Na und, kann sie doch. Es ist kein Doppelbett und wenn sie was sagen sollte, dann erklär ihr halt, dass Lily sich im Schlaf immer hin und her wälzt und du Angst hast, sie könne dabei aus dem Bett fallen", grinste Sirius seinen besten Freund an, der darauf nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Lass uns gehen, Pad. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lily die letzten zwei Stunden nur mit quatschen verbracht hat", seufzte James und verließ hinter Sirius den Aufenthaltsraum.

Doch als die beiden Freunde in ihren Schlafsaal kamen, saß Alice auf James Bett und blätterte in einem Quiddichmagazin.

„Hi James. Und, habt ihr den Raum verschönert?" gigelte sie und grinste die Beiden schelmisch an.

„Jep, haben wir. Seit wann schläft Lily? Ich dachte, ihr habt es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, zwei Stunden zu quatschen", neckte James Alice.

„Na, wir brauchten nicht so lange, bis Lily mir alles erzählt hatte. Sie schläft seit gut einer Stunde."

„Lily hat dir wirklich alles erzählt?" hakte James nach und grinste nun seinerseits Alice an, worauf sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa färbten.

„Na ja, vielleicht nicht alles", stotterte Alice und stand auf.

„Hast du Frank nicht gesagt, dass du hier bist? Der ist nämlich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und sucht dich", meinte Sirius und lachte über Alice entsetztes Gesicht.

„Oh nein, was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich kann doch noch einfach so aus eurem Schlafsaal spazieren, ohne dass jemand erfährt, dass Lily hier ist", jammerte Alice und sah die beiden Marauder hilflos an.

„Du bringst jetzt einfach deine Tasche in Franks Schlafsaal und sagst ihm dann, dass du heute bei ihm übernachten möchtest", riet James ihr und grinste Alice anzüglich dabei an, worauf diese ihm die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Mädchen", murmelte Sirius und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

Nachdem der Unterricht am nächsten morgen angefangen hatte, gingen James und Lily in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Obwohl Lily James schon fast anflehte, den verpassten Unterrichtsstoff nachholen zu dürfen, blieb James standhaft.

„Nein, und du brauchst auch gar nicht anfangen zu schmollen, Flower. Wir haben abgemacht, dass wir am Morgen den Unterrichtsstoff vom Vortag durchgehen, anschließend ist ausruhen angesagt und am Nachmittag gehen wir unseren Schulsprecherverpflichtungen nach und abends wirst du dich wieder ausruhen", erklärte James sanft aber bestimmt, worauf Lily einen Schmollmund zog.

„Dann eben nicht! Aber du bist Schuld, wenn ich schlechte Zensuren bekommen", stellte sie klar.

„Ich wird es überleben und du wirst schon keine schlechte Zensuren bekommen", feixte James und nahm seine Freundin zärtlich in die Arme.

„James, können wir nicht doch…?" startete Lily einen erneuten Versuch.

„Du hast Recht, Liebes. Komm zieh dir was Warmes an und dann lass uns einen langen Sparziergang um den See machen", entgegnete James gutgelaunt und hielt Lily ihren warmen Umhang hin.

„Umpf! Das habe ich zwar nicht damit gemeint, aber egal, ein bisschen frische Luft wird mir bestimmt ganz gut tun", gab Lily sich geschlagen und zog ihre warmen Stiefel an.

„Braves Mädchen", neckte James sie und bekam dafür einen leichten Knuff in die Seite.

James ließ es die ersten Tage, nachdem Lily wieder fieberfrei war, langsam angehen. Er achtete darauf, dass sie nicht länger, als eine Viertelstunde spazieren gingen, damit Lily sich nicht überanstrengte. Lily murrte zwar hin und wieder und meinte, dass sie ja nur Fieber hatte, doch James ließ sich nicht davon beirren, sehr zur Freude von Madame Pomfrey, die James über alle Maße lobte. Lily und James genossen ihre Zweisamkeit und mochten gar nicht daran denken, dass die bald wieder vorbei sein sollte. Nachdenklich stand Lily an diesem morgen, nachdem sie von ihrem Sparziergang zurückgekommen waren, am Fenster und sah hinaus. Sie trug ihren Hausanzug, dicke warme Socken und über ihren Hausanzug trug sie einen schwarzen Pulli, der ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Die Ärmel hatte sie mehrfach umgeschlagen. James, der gerade in den Aufenthaltsraum gekommen war, blieb an der Türe stehen und blickte Lily verliebt an.

„Steht dir gut", meinte er und ging auf Lily zu.

„Er ist so schön warm und kuschelig. Ist es schlimm, dass ich deinen Pulli angezogen habe?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Er steht dir sowieso viel besser als mir", antwortete James und hielt Lily eine Tasse mit heißem Tee hin, die er aus der Küche geholt hatte.

„Ist dir eigentlich, in deinem dünnen Hemd nicht kalt?" wollte Lily ungläubig wissen.

„Nein, wenn ich dich ansehe, wird mir immer ganz warm. Du bist mein Sonnenschein", meinte James darauf zärtlich.

„Das hast du sehr schön gesagt", lächelte Lily und lehnte sich an James an.

„Du weckst halt den Poet in mir."

Am Nachmittag kam James völlig durchgefroren und mit nassen Haaren in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er seine Freunde am Kamin sitzend vorfand.

„Prongs, wo kommst du denn her?" rief Remus.

„War mit Hagrid im Wald", antwortete James und schnappte sich das Handtuch, welches Sirius ihm hinhielt.

„Was wolltest du denn da?" hakte Sirius nach.

„Habe einen Tannenbaum für Lily ausgesucht", entgegnete James stolz.

„Für Lily einen Tannenbaum? Sag mal Prongs, geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Sirius darauf ungläubig und legte seine Hand auf James Stirn.

„Lass das, Pad! Ich will Lily damit überraschen, da sie dieses Jahr Weihnachten doch hier im Schloss bleibt. Den Tannenbaum, den ich ausgesucht habe, ist nicht so groß, und er soll in unserem Aufenthaltsraum stehen. Ich will ihn dann auf Muggelart schmücken, versteht ihr?"

„Oh James, damit wirst du Lily aber eine große Freude machen", lobte Alice diesen.

„Vergiss nicht, den Baum mit echten Kerzen zu schmücken, hörst du? Lily liebt echte Kerzen", redete Alice weiter.

„Echte Kerzen? Was meinst du mit echten Kerzen?" hakte James vorsichtig nach und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Na ja, eben Kerzen, die man mit Streichhölzern oder einem Feuerzeug anzündet", erklärte Alice und sah, dass sowohl James wie auch Sirius keinen Schimmer hatten, wovon sie redete.

„Ich werde für dich die Kerzen besorgen, James. Dann kann nichts schief gehen", meinte sie nur und strahlte James an.

„Und stell eine Krippe unter den Baum, Prongs. Lily hat mir mal erzählt, dass bei ihren Großeltern auch immer eine Krippe unterm Tannenbaum stand", schlug Remus seinen Freund vor.

„Was ist eine Krippe?" verlangte nun Sirius zu wissen.

„Wirst du dann ja sehen, Padfoot. Lass dich überraschen!"

„Und woher bekomme ich so eine Krippe?" fragte James und runzelte die Stirn.

„Keine Sorge, Prongs, ich weiß schon, wen ich fragen werde", antwortete Remus diesem.

„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, dann stell auch einen Teller mit Nüssen und Süßigkeiten hin. Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner, Kekse und Lebkuchen", mischte sich nun auch Sysilia ein.

„Kein Lebkuchen, dass mag Lily nicht. Nimm lieber Zimtsterne und Marzipankugel, die mag sie am liebsten", schaltete sich Nathalie ein und sah James verlegen dabei an.

„James, ich… ich…also ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir sehr sehr leid tut, was ich an diesem morgen zu dir alles gesagt habe. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du meine Entschuldigung nicht annimmst, aber ich möchte mich trotzdem in aller Form bei dir für mein unmögliches Benehmen entschuldigen", stotterte Nathalie verlegen.

James hätte ihr am liebsten die Meinung gesagt, aber die Tatsache, dass Nathalie nun mal eine von Lilys Freundinnen war und diese ihr verziehen hatte, hielt James davon ab.

„Ist schon okay, Nathalie. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an", sagte James stattdessen und streckte ihr die Hand zur Versöhnung hin.

„Danke, James", flüsterte Nathalie leise.

„Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich mich um die Zimtsterne kümmern, ich kenne da jemanden, der die leckersten Zimtsterne in der Umgebung backt", sagte Nathalie darauf und wartete auf gespannt auf James Antwort.

„Na schön, obwohl es ja mein Geschenk für Lily sein sollte", seufzte dieser, als Lily durchs Portraitloch kletterte.

Lily hatte sofort bemerkt, dass die Marauder und ihre Freundinnen über sie sprachen, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sie zog eine Schnute und deutete ihnen an, dass sie ruhig weiter reden könnten, als ihr Blick auf Steve Williams, einem Sechsklässler hängen blieb, der gerade die Wettliste durchsah. Lily schaute ihm über die Schulter und las sich die Liste ebenfalls durch.

„Remus Lupin", rief sie durch den Raum, worauf dieser erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, auf Sirius zu wetten?" empörte sich Lily weiter.

„Du hast was, Moony? Warst nicht du es, der zu mir gesagt hat, eher geht ein Dromedar durchs Nadelöhr, als Lily Evans mit mir ins Bett", ereiferte sich nun Sirius.

„Kamel, Padfoot, es heißt: eher geht ein Kamel durchs Nadelöhr. Aua", lachte dieser, als ihm Sirius, für diese Bemerkung einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gab.

„Sei du mal ganz still, Sirius. Hinter deinem Namen steht Remus Lupin, du Troll", schimpfte Lily weiter.

James, der sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnte, ging zu Lily hinüber, um sich diese Liste auch anzusehen.

„So wie es aussieht, haben nur zwei richtig geraten", informierte Lily James, als dieser neben ihr stand.

„Nur zwei? Dann habe ich wohl keinen allzu guten Eindruck bei den Mädchen hinterlassen", resümierte James und tat beleidigt, worauf Lily ihm sanft gegen die Schulter boxte.

„Ist doch wahr", schmollte James.

„Wie hoch ist eigentlich der Wetteinsatz?", fragte Lily Steve, der noch immer nicht realisiert hatte, wer da hinter ihm stand.

„Jeder durfte soviel setzten, wie er wollte. Sollte ein Einziger gewinnen, bekommt dieser zurzeit 132 Gallonen", antwortete Steve stolz.

„132 Gallonen?" keuchte Lily ungläubig auf und sah James dabei an, worauf dieser leicht nickte.

„Na denn, kann Roger Carpender seiner Freundin dieses Jahr aber ein großes und teueres Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen", gluckste Lily.

„Ne, Flower, sieh mal hier. Es hat noch jemand richtig getippt. Roger muss den Hauptgewinn teilen", entgegnete James und zeigte auf den zweiten Namen.

„Och, so schlimm ist das nun auch nicht. Steve, wirst du das Geld an die beiden Gewinner auszahlen?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, werde ich. Warum?"

„Ach, nur so", meinte Lily daraufhin nur.

„Hör mal, James, ich habe vorhin Aufzeichnungen für den Ball durch gesehen und dabei festgestellt, dass alle etwas vorführen werden. Alle, außer dir, mein Lieber", stellte Lily ihren Freund zur Rede.

„Na ja, ich bin so mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, dass ich einfach keine Zeit zum proben haben", versuchte James sich geschickt heraus zureden.

„Paperlapap, wir Beiden werden jetzt erstmal das passende für dich aussuchen. Komm schon", wies Lily James an und zog ihn dabei Richtung Portraitloch.

„Muss das wirklich sein, Liebes", jammerte James und sah sich Hilfe suchend nach seinen Freunden um, die ihn aber alle nur anstrahlten und fröhlich zuwinkten.

„Argh, hat Lily gerade eben wirklich die Auflösung bekannt gegeben?", fragte Steve und sprang dabei so schnell von seinem Stuhl auf, dass dieser umkippte.

„Sieht ganz so aus", feixte Remus und lachte dabei über Steves ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	14. Ein unvergessliches Ereignis

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Hermine Potter**

**Hi Süße, freue mich wirklich sehr, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**QueenGirl**

**Ist nicht ganz richtig, Liebes>>Nur James nennt Lily "Flower">> Sirius und Co sagen"Lilyflower"! Ein kleiner,aber sehr feiner Unterschied, auf den James und ich auch bestehen :lach: Du hast ja Recht, mit dem "Mittelding", aber mir fiel wirklich, in diesem Moment, nicht die passende Umschreibung ein :seufz: Sorry und nicht böse sein,ja:liebguck: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Jolinar89**

**Ist richtig, dass Sirius das gesagt hat! Aber, der liebe Sirius weiß nicht, ob es tatsächlich sein Vater gewesen ist! Er vermutet es nur und noch weiß niemand, außer mir :lalala: wer Tyler wirklich die dunklen Flüche beigebracht hat! Ihr erfahrt es in diesem Chap aber auch :nick: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Dragon coranzon**

**Sorry Süße, da habe ich mich wohl sehr unverständlich ausgedrückt>> die acht-bis neun stunden Schlaf, beziehen sich auf die letzten drei-vier Tage und Nächte, sprich pro Nacht höchstens 2,5 Stunden Schlaf und das ist, meiner Meinung nach, sehr wenig! Bitte nicht böse sein, oder mit mir schimpfen, weil ich es so blöd erklärt habe :hundewelpenblickaufsetzten: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 12**

** Ein unvergessliches Erlebnis**

Beim Abendessen und am darauf folgenden Morgen war die Auflösung der Wette, neben Remus Aussage über Cassandra, das Gesprächthema Nummer eins bei den Schülern. Alle tuschelten und blickten zu Lily und James, wann immer sie sich gemeinsam zeigten.

„Hört das auch mal wieder auf?" fragte Lily ihren Freund, als sie an diesem Morgen runter in die große Halle gingen.

„Bestimmt", lachte James.

„Aber du bist ja nicht ganz unschuldig daran, hm?"

„Ich weiß", seufzte Lily und drückte James Hand.

„Mach dir nichts daraus, Sonnenschein. Sieh es positiv, nun kann ich jederzeit zu dir kommen, ohne dass deine Freundinnen mich skeptisch ansehen", schmunzelte James und dachte dabei an die letzten Wochen zurück.

„Jaha, und wehe du hältst dich von mir fern", meinte Lily und schlang ihren Arm um James Hüfte, worauf James sie zärtlich an sich zog.

„Das werde ich nicht, verlass dich darauf", entgegnete James und es klang wie ein Versprechen.

So eng umschlungen betrat das Schulsprecherpaar die große Halle, als ihnen ihre Hauslehrerin entgegen kam.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Professor McGonagall die Beiden freundlich.

„Miss Evans, sie möchten bitte sofort zum Schulleiter kommen", informierte die Professorin Lily.

„Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte James ruhig.

Unruhig sah Lily zuerst ihre Hauslehrerin und dann James an.

„Danke, aber geh du ruhig schon frühstücken, James", antwortete Lily und lächelte ihren Freund an.

Während Lily zu Dumbledores Büro ging, setzte sich James neben Sirius an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, Prongs. Wo ist Lily denn hin?"

„Guten Morgen, sie muss zu Dumbledore", informierte James seine Freunde und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

„Steve, hast du den Gewinnern schon ihr Geld gegeben?" wollte James wissen.

„Roger schon, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer der Zweite ist", seufzte Steve.

„Wie du weißt nicht, wer der Zweite ist?" hakte Sirius nach.

„Na ja, der oder die hat anonym mitgemacht und sich bis jetzt auch nicht wieder gemeldet", klärte Steve die Anderen auf und zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Und was machst du jetzt?" wollte nun Remus wissen.

„Warten, bis sich der oder die wieder bei mir meldet", meinte Steve und holte die Liste aus seiner Tasche, als sich darauf eine Nachricht selbst schrieb.

_Steve, komm bitte sofort in das Klassenzimmer neben Slughorns Büro, allein. Ich warte dort auf dich!_

Steve erkannte die Handschrift sofort. Es war dieselbe Schrift wie auf dem Stimmzettel. Nachdem Steve die Nachricht gelesen hatte, löschte sich diese wieder.

„Jetzt bin ich extra heute Morgen so früh aufgestanden, um meine Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben fertig zu schreiben und dann lasse ich sie auf dem Bett liegen", log Steve seufzend und verließ die große Halle.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu dem genannten Treffpunkt und fragte sich, wer wohl dieser anonyme Gewinner war. Bevor Steve die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete, sah er sich noch einmal kurz um und huschte dann lautlos in den Raum, in dem die Fenster abgedunkelt waren, so dass kaum Licht in das Zimmer fiel.

„Schön, dass du meiner Bitte so schnell nachgekommen bist", hörte Steve eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende des Raumes sagen.

Ruckartig drehte sich Steve nach dieser um, als ein schlankes blondes Mädchen aus dem Schatten heraus trat.

„Du bist der zweite Gewinner?" fragte Steve erstaunt.

„Was dagegen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber warum hast du anonym mit gemacht?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, verstanden? Und ich will auch nicht, dass es irgendjemand erfährt, niemand! Hast du gehört, Steve?"

„Wie du willst. Was ist, wenn Lily fragt? Darf ich es ihr …!"

„Niemandem, habe ich gesagt", unterbrach das Mädchen Steve barsch und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an.

„Schon gut, schon gut, Narzissa. Du hast bestimmt deine Gründe, warum es niemand wissen soll", beschwichtigte der Gryffindor die Slytherin und überreichte ihr einen kleinen Beutel. „66 Gallonen, zähl bitte nach, Narzissa!"

„Ich glaube dir, und nun geh und vergiss nicht, zu niemandem ein Wort. Lass dir etwas einfallen, wenn jemand fragen sollte", wies die junge Black Steve an, diesmal jedoch freundlicher.

„Werde ich", versprach Steve und verabschiedete sich.

Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht überlegte Steve, warum Narzissa Black nicht wollte, dass jemand erfuhr, dass sie mitgemacht hatte und er kam nur zu dem einen Schluss.

„Es muss mit diesem Ekel Malfoy zutun haben!"

Doch Steve würde nie eine Antwort darauf bekommen, das wusste er ganz genau.

Auf dem Weg zum Schulleiter grübelte Lily, warum Dumbledore sie noch vor dem Frühstück so dringend sprechen wollte. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit, als sie die Treppen zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf stieg. Zögernd klopfte Lily an und bemerkte, wie ihr Herz auf das „Herein" ihres Schulleiters hin zu klopfen begann.

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Sie wollten mich sprechen", begrüßte Lily Dumbledore höflich.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans. Bitte setzen Sie sich", bat der Älter freundlich und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen wieder besser, Miss Evans. Die Ruhe und Mr Potters Gegenwart haben Ihnen sichtlich gut getan", meinte Dumbledore, worauf sich Lilys Wangen leicht rosa färbten.

„Ich habe Sie zu mir gerufen, Miss Evans, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass heute das Strafmaß gegen Mr Cheaster ausgesprochen wird. Es ist meine Pflicht als Schulleiter, während der Bekanntgabe Mr Cheaster beizustehen", informierte Dumbledore Lily, die auf diese Aussage hin etwas blass wurde.

„Möchte Sie, dass ich Sie informiere, welche Strafe Mr Cheaster bekommen hat?" fragte der Schulleiter sanft, als Lily keine weitere Reaktion zeigte.

„Nein. Nein, möchte ich nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie mir sagen, wenn Tyler freigesprochen werden sollte", antwortete Lily.

„Das, Miss Evans, wird nicht passieren. Mr Cheaster wird verurteilt werden, glauben Sie mir", antwortete der Ältere und beschloss, Lily nicht zu sagen, dass Tyler eigentlich schon verurteilt worden war und heute nur bekannt gegeben würde, ob er lebenslang in Askaban bleiben musste oder von den Dementoren geküsst werden sollte.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Professor, aber für das, was Tyler dem Jungen und seinen Eltern angetan hat, muss er einfach bestraft werden."

„Ich verstehe was Sie meinen, Miss Evans und er wird auch für das bestraft werden, was er ihnen angetan hat und was er Mr Potter antun wollte."

„Verstehe", war alles, was Lily dazu sagen konnte.

Schweigend und mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, saß Lily noch eine Weile dort, als ihr bewusst wurde, wo sie war.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor", sagte Lily und stand auf.

„Ist schon gut, Miss Evans. Es ist nicht leicht für Sie", entgegnete der Schulleiter und sah seine Schülerin mitfühlend an.

„Danke. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich Lily und ging zur Tür.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zur ihrem Schulleiter um.

„Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen, Professor?" bat Lily diesen.

„Natürlich dürfen sie, Miss Evans."

„Ist es wahr, also… stimmt… stimmt es, dass Sirius Vater Tyler diesen Fluch beigebracht hat?" erkundigte sich Lily.

„Wer sagt das?" verlangte der Schulleiter zu wissen.

„Nun ja, Sirius denkt das und James glaubt dies auch", gab Lily wahrheitsgemäß zu.

„Sirius macht sich die größten Vorwürfe, weil er auch ein Black ist und weil er glaubt, dass nun alle denken, er könnte…!"

„Ich kann Sie und Sirius beruhigen, Miss Evans. Mr Cheaster hat unter Einnahme von Veritaserum erzählt, bei wem er diesen und noch andere dunkle Flüche gelernt hat, aber das Ministerium und ich sind nicht gewillt, es öffentlich bekannt zu geben. Seien sie aber versichert, dass es nicht Sirius Vater oder sonst ein Mitglied der Familie Black gewesen ist, der Mr Cheaster unterrichtet hat", erklärte der Professor.

„Dann kann ich Sirius also sagen, dass er sich keine Vorwürfe mehr machen braucht? Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore, mehr möchte ich auch gar nicht wissen", entgegnete Lily und verließ schnell das Büro, um es James zu erzählen, da Sirius schon Unterricht hatte.

Lily rannte schon fast den Weg zu ihrem Turm zurück, wo James auf sie wartete.

„Na, was wollte Dumbledore von dir?" fragte James und nahm seine Freundin in die Arme.

Lily erzählte James, was Dumbledore ihr gesagt hatte und wartete gespannt auf dessen Reaktion, als sie ihm zum Schluss berichtete, dass es nicht Sirius Vater war, der Tyler den Fluch gelehrt hatte.

„Das muss ich sofort Padfoot erzählen", rief James und holte seinen Zweiwegspiegel aus der Tasche.

„Sirius Black", sagte James und kurz darauf erschien Sirius Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Prongs? Hast du Sehnsucht nach mir?" grinste Sirius schelmisch, worauf Lily nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten von Tyler", meinte James und klappte den Spiegel wieder zu.

„Du hast ihm gar nicht gesagt, was es für Neuigkeiten gibt", sagte Lily.

„Werde es ihm gleich sagen", antwortete James und sah zum Portraitloch.

„Das verstehe ich jetzt aber nicht!"

„Warte einfach noch ein paar Minuten, dann wirst du es verstehen", schmunzelte James.

Ein paar Minuten später klappte das Portraitloch zur Seite und Sirius betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Erzähl!", forderte dieser seinen Freund grinsend auf.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht", sagte Lily verdattert und schüttelte gespielt erzürnt ihren Kopf, worauf die beiden jungen Männer anfingen zu lachen.

Während James Sirius erzählte, was Lily von Dumbledore erfahren hatte, saßen ihre Mitschüler bei Binns im Unterricht um sich die Geschichte vom Koboldaufstand im Mittelalter anzuhören.

Sirius war sichtlich erleichtert, als er erfuhr, dass Tyler von keinem seiner Verwandten die dunklen Flüche gelernt hatte und bedankte sich bei Lily, dass sie Dumbledore danach gefragt hatte.

„Sirius, du hast doch nicht vor, den ganzen Unterricht zu schwänzen, oder?" fragte Lily diesen.

„Ähm, nein natürlich nicht, Lilyflower. Du kennst mich doch", gab Sirius todernst von sich und sah Lily an.

„Dann ist ja gut. Schließlich sollst du uns ja sagen, was wir in Zaubertränke durch genommen haben", meinte Lily zuckersüß, worauf Sirius und James das Gesicht verzogen.

Als es Zeit für Sirius wurde, zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu gehen, verabschiedete er sich von Lily und James. Vor dem Klassenzimmer traf er auf Remus, der gerade eindringlich auf Sysilia und Nathalie einredete.

„Was haben die Beiden für Probleme?" fragte Sirius Frank und zeigte auf Remus und die Mädchen.

„Ach, die Beiden sind nur ein wenig „verstimmt", weil Lily ihnen nicht zuerst gesagt hat, dass es James war", meinte Frank und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

„Ist nicht wahr? Wie kann man denn deswegen beleidigt sein?" hakte Sirius ungläubig nach und versuchte erst gar nicht, die Mädchen zu verstehen.

„Tja, das darfst du mich auch nicht fragen. Ich fand es voll witzig, wie Lily das gemacht hat", lachte Frank.

„Ja, die Kleine hat es wirklich drauf", gluckste Sirius und ging zu Remus.

„Nun zieht mal nicht so ein Gesicht und freut euch lieber für eure Freundin", platze Sirius in die Unterhaltung und ignorierte die Blicke von Sysilia und Nathalie, die gerade etwas darauf erwidern wollten, als Professor Slughorn um die Ecke kam.

Sysilia und Nathalie diskutierten während des Unterrichts darüber, was Sirius gesagt hatte und kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass dieser Recht hatte.

„Wir sollten uns wirklich nicht so anstellen und uns mit Lily freuen", meinte Nathalie und Sysilia nickte zustimmend.

Remus fragte Jerry nach dem Unterricht, den die Gryffindors mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten, ob er nicht Lust hätte, mit ihm ein paar Figuren für eine Krippe zu schnitzen. Jerry, der sehr gut in diesen Sachen und sehr geschickt war, stimmte begeistert zu. Remus war dankbar, dass Jerry nicht fragte, für wen Remus die Figuren und die Krippe haben wollte, denn er wollte James natürlich auch seine Überraschung für Lily nicht verderben. Und wenn zu viele davon wussten, da war sich Remus sicher, würde Lily doch eher davon erfahren.

Alice und Frank schlichen sich eines Nachmittages nach Hogsmead, um noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen und bei der Gelegenheit, auch gleich die Kerzen für James mit zubringen.

„Ich würde so gerne Lily Gesicht sehen, wenn sie den Baum sieht", seufzte Alice und hakte sich bei ihrem Freund ein.

„Du kannst James ja fragen, ob sein Geschenk so angekommen ist, wie er es sich erhofft", antwortete Frank und machte sich mit Alice auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Nathalie, die Sirius dazu überredet hatte, mit ihr in die Küche zugehen, bat die Hauselfe Lucy ein paar von den leckeren Zimtsternen zu backen.

„Oh, das mach ich sehr gerne, Miss", piepste die kleine Elfe.

„Soll ich sie so backen, wie letztes Jahr für Miss Lily?", fragte sie noch nach.

„Ja, genau so", nickte Sirius.

„Und bitte, Lucy, sag niemanden etwas davon, es soll eine Überraschung für Lily sein", fügte Nathalie nach zu.

„Ich werde nichts sagen. Lucy verspricht es Ihnen, Miss."

Nathalie und Sirius bedankten sie bei der Elfe und verabschiedeten sich von ihr, worauf diese sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln umdrehte und zu den anderen Hauselfen zurückging.

James war bei den letzten Proben nun immer an Lilys Seite und duldete auch keinen Widerspruch von Seiten der Slytherin, insbesondere Malfoy. Nach einigen Diskussionen mit den anderen Schülern aus seinem Haus und der Androhung, dass Lily es dem Schulleiter mitteilen würde, gab Lucius schließlich zähneknirschend nach.

„Ich werde nicht vor Potter singen", zischte er Lily leise zu, als James gerade nicht hinsah.

„Hat ja auch keiner von dir verlangt, oder?" meinte Lily darauf nur schulterzuckend und begann mit der Probe, die ohne weitere Zwischenfälle verlief.

„Ich bin so froh, wenn das alles vorbei ist und wir endlich Ferien haben", meinte Lily drei Tage vor dem Ball und setzte sich neben James auf die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du machst das großartig, Liebes und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass alles so sein wird, wie du es dir vorstellst", beruhigte James seine Freundin.

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht", seufzte Lily und kuschelte sich an James.

„Weißt du jetzt eigentlich schon, ob du in den Ferien nach Hause fährst?" fragte Lily James nach einer Weile.

„Nein, leider noch nicht. Ich warte immer noch auf einen Brief von meinen Eltern", antwortete James ihr und Lily bemerkte, den traurigen und bedrückten Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Beide ahnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, wer gerade in Dumbledores Büro aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Guten Tag, Albus. Wie geht es dir?" begrüßte Mortimer Potter den Schulleiter.

„Guten Tag, Mortimer. Wie geht es Gulia?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Gulia geht es gut, danke. Ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen, Albus, heute wurde das Urteil gegen Tyler Cheaster vollstreckt", kam der Auror auch ohne Umschweife zur Sache, worauf sich Albus Dumbledore bedrückt in seinen Stuhl zurück lehnte.

„Wie viele Dementoren waren es?"

„Zwei", sagte Mortimer Potter leise, da er an Dumbledores Gesicht sehen konnte, dass er seinem ehemaligen Schüler diese Strafe gerne erspart hätte.

Mortimer Potter war erst einmal mal dabei gewesen, als ein Verurteilter von Dementoren geküsst worden war und es war kein schön Anblick gewesen und gerne hätte der Auror auf dieses Erlebnis verzichtet, aber weder er noch Dumbledore hatten es verhindern können, dass Tyler Cheaster genau dies am Vormittag erleben musste.

„Wird Henry Avery auch angeklagt werden, Mortimer? Immerhin hat er dem Jungen, die dunklen Flüchen beigebracht und ihm zudem gemacht, was er ist", fragte der Schulleiter nachdenklich.

„Die Anklageschrift ist schon vorbereitet. Wir überprüfen nur noch ein paar Aussagen von Cheaster, bevor auch Avery angeklagt wird", informierte der Auror den Älteren.

„Mortimer, sag es bitte nicht James. Miss Evans möchte nicht wissen, welche Strafe ihr Ex-Freund bekommen hat und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren würde", bat der Schulleiter Mr Potter und dieser nickte darauf.

„Ich werde James und Sirius nichts davon erzählen. Sie werden es irgendwann sowieso erfahren, aber das muss ja nicht jetzt schon sein. Ach Albus, ist es möglich, dass ich James kurz sprechen kann?"

„Sicher, Mortimer. Ich werde ihn holen lassen", antwortete Dumbledore freundlich und verschwand kurz darauf in seinem Kamin.

„Er ist gleich hier", informierte Dumbledore Mr Potter, als er wieder aus seinem Kamin stieg.

„Danke, Albus."

Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Bürotür und James kam herein.

„Guten Tag, Professor. Sie wollten mich…! Dad, was machst du denn hier? Ist was mit Mum?" fragte James, als er seinen Vater erblickte.

„Deiner Mutter geht es gut, James. Ich soll dich schön grüßen", lächelte Mortimer Potter seinen Sohn an und zog ihn an sich.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Junge? Und Sirius? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Uns geht es gut, aber du bist doch nicht gekommen, um mich zu fragen, wie es mir und Sirius geht", stellte James klar, der schon eine leise Vorahnung hatte, warum sein Vater hier war.

Dieser seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die ohnehin schon verstrubbelten Haare. Dumbledore schmunzelte bei dieser Geste, wie ähnlich sich Vater und Sohn doch waren.

„Du hast Recht, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte es dir selber sagen, James und es tut deiner Mutter und mir auch sehr Leid, aber wir haben einen Auftrag bekommen und müssen morgen früh schon los", erzählte Mr Potter seinem Sohn und sah ihn traurig dabei an.

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass Padfoot und ich in den Ferien hier bleiben müssen, richtig?" wollte James wissen, klang dabei aber nicht wirklich enttäuscht.

„Ja, das heißt es, Junge, und deine Mutter und ich bedauern dies auch sehr."

„Ist schon gut, Dad. Mach dir wegen uns mal keine Sorgen. Wir werden es überleben und außerdem werden es unsere letzten Weihnachtsferien sein, die wir hier verbringen werden", grinste James und sah dabei seinen Schulleiter an.

„Passt auf euch auf und schreibt mir sofort, wenn ihr wieder da seid", bat James seinen Vater und umarmte diesen.

„Werden wir, Junge. Grüß du bitte Sirius von uns und benehmt euch."

„Tun wir doch immer. Grüß Mum von mir!", antwortete James und verabschiedete sich.

Mortimer Potter verabschiedete sich noch von Dumbledore, bevor er in den Kamin stieg und zurück ins Ministerium flohte.

James war nicht wirklich traurig, dass er in den Ferien im Schloss bleiben musste, da Lily ja auch nicht über Weihnachten nach hause fahren würde, doch er machte sich, wie immer, wenn seine Eltern fürs Ministerium unterwegs waren, große Sorgen um diese, da er nie sicher sein konnte, ob er sie lebend wieder sehen würde. James ging in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher, da er wusste, dass Lily dort auf ihn warten würde. Leise nannte er das Passwort und betrat den Raum und setzte sich neben Lily auf die Couch.

„Na, waren wohl keine guten Nachrichten, hm?" fragte Lily mitfühlend und strich James zärtlich über den Arm.

„Meine Eltern haben einen neuen Auftrag bekommen und somit wirst du mich und Sirius auch in den Ferien ertragen müssen", antwortete James.

Lily sagte nicht darauf und zog James an sich, so dass sein Kopf auf ihrem Oberkörper lag. Sie ließ ihm Zeit, seinen Gedanken nach zuhängen und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Lily wusste, wie sehr James seine Eltern liebte und welche Sorgen er sich um sie machte. Nach einer ganzen Weile hob James seinen Kopf und schaute Lily dankbar an.

„Lass uns weiter machen. Wir müssen uns noch um dein Kleid kümmern", grinste er und zwinkerte seiner Freundin schelmisch zu.

„Und, wem hast du schon alles erzählt, wie dein Kleid aussieht?"

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, noch keinem! Nur du und ich wissen, wie mein Kleid aussieht. Die anderen werden es dann ja übermorgen sehen", grinste Lily und stand auf.

Und Lily hielt Wort, keiner bekam Lilys Kleid vor dem Ball zu sehen und auch auf Alice Betteln hin, schwieg Lily nur.

„Ihr seht es doch heute Abend", lachte Lily und schüttelte über ihre Freundinnen nur den Kopf.

Während Lily mit Nathalie und Sysilia in ihrem Schlafsaal war, stellte James mit Sirius und Hagrids Hilfe den Tannenbaum im Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum auf.

„So das wäre geschafft", meinte Sirius, als der Tannenbaum endlich neben dem Kamin stand.

„Ja, und vielen Dank für eure Hilfe. Aber schmücken möchte ich den Baum dann doch selber", antwortete James und sah seinen besten Freund entschuldigend an.

„Schon klar, Alter. Ist ja schließlich deine Überraschung. Wir sehen uns später", grinste Sirius und ließ James alleine.

„Hoffentlich gefällt es Lily", dachte James und begann damit, zuerst den Baum zu schmücken.

James hatte beschlossen, sich im Aufenthaltsraum um zu ziehen und gewährte niemandem einen Blick auf das geschmückte Zimmer. Nicht einmal Lily durfte das Zimmer betreten.

„James, was soll das denn? Warum darf ich nicht reinkommen oder verheimlichst du mir etwas?" fragte Lily misstrauisch und versuchte einen Blick ins Zimmer zu werfen, doch James versperrte ihr die Sicht.

„Ich verheimliche dir gar nichts, Lily. Bitte vertrau mir, ja? Geh schon mal ins Schulsprecherbad und warte dort auf mich. Ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach", sagte James und schob Lily sanft aber bestimmt von der Tür weg.

Nur widerwillig und mit einem skeptischen Blick drehte Lily sich um und ging den Gang hinunter zum Schulsprecherbad, um sich dort umzuziehen. James tat es fast schon ein bisschen Leid, Lily nichts gesagt zuhaben.

„Aber dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr", murmelte James und zog sich weiter an. Nachdem James sich angezogen hatte, blickte er sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er den Gang zum Schulsprecherbad hinunter, um Lily abzuholen, die sich immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt hatte.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Flower?" fragte James leise, als er das Bad betreten hatte und sah, wie Lily gerade ihr Kleid anzog.

„Das schaffe ich schon alleine", kam es unfreundlicher, als eigentlich beabsichtigt, von ihr.

„Liebes, nun sei doch nicht sauer", bat James die Rothaarige und half ihr ins Kleid.

„Ich werde es dir später erklären, okay? Hab noch ein bisschen Geduld und vertrau mir", fügte er noch nach und sah Lily fast schon flehend an.

„Nun gut, wie du meinst", schmollte Lily und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

James konnte nicht anderes und sah seine Freundin bewundernd an. Ihr langes beigefarbendes Seidenkleid umschmeichelte ihre schlanke, zierliche Figur fließend und schimmerte bei jeder ihrer Bewegung anders. Im Nacken wurde das Kleid von zwei Diamanten zusammen gehalten. Gebannt schaute James auf ihren entblößten Rücken, der sich vom Nacken bis kurz über das Steißbein erstreckte. Lächelnd hielt James Lily seinen Arm hin und, bevor sie das Schulsprecherbad verließen hakte sich Lily bei ihrem Freund ein und sie gingen hinunter in die große Halle, wo Sirius und Remus schon auf die Beiden warteten.

„Lily, warte mal kurz, ich muss noch dringend mit dir sprechen", hielt Sirius diese zurück und zwinkerte James kurz zu.

„Ich muss da jetzt rein, Sirius. Können wir das auf später verschieben?" fragte Lily und seufzte, als Sirius belustigt den Kopf schüttelte.

James und Remus gingen schon einmal in die große Halle, wo schon alle Schüler anwesend waren und die sehr festlich und nach den Vorstellungen des Schulsprecherpaares geschmückt worden war. Die Haustische befanden sich nun an den Seiten der Halle, in jeder Ecke stand ein übergroßer Tannenbaum, der mit weißen und silbernen Kugeln geschmückt war. Lily und James hatten sich für ein Büfett entschieden, damit die Schüler nicht durch ihre Vorführungen beim Essen gestört wurden. Auf den Tischen standen lange weiße Kerzen in silbernen Ständern und von der Decke rieselte künstlicher Schnee. Kleine Engel flogen über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg und ließen silbernen Staub auf sie herunter rieseln. Der Lehrertisch stand nun seitlich versetzt, so dass alle, Schüler wie auch Lehrer, einen guten Blick auf die Bühne hatten.

„Sirius, was gibt es denn so wichtiges, das nicht bis nach der Eröffnungsrede warten kann?" verlangte Lily leicht genervt zu wissen.

„Wow, Lilylein, du siehst absolut bezaubernd aus", sagte Sirius anerkennend und musterte Lily eingehend.

„Sirius Black! Du hältst mich davon ab in die große Halle zu gehen, nur um mir zu sagen, wie gut ich aussehe?" bellte Lily und sah Sirius wütend an.

Sirius wollte gerade antworten, als James seine Rede begann und den Ball damit eröffnete. James entschuldigte Lily bei den Anderen, aber diese hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin, stattdessen schoss sie mörderische Blicke auf Sirius ab.

„Du, wie konntest du nur…", donnerte Lily, als eine, ihr wohlbekannte Melodie, einsetzte.

„Listen Lily", sagte Sirius sanft und schob Lily vor den Eingang zur großen Halle wo, anstelle der Flügeltüren, genau in diesem Moment ein transparenter Vorhang erschien, so dass Lily alles in der Halle nur schemenhaft sehen konnte und auch die Schüler und Lehrer konnten nur Lilys Umrisse erkennen. Es gab nur zwei Menschen, die wussten, dass _„So this is Christmas"_ Lilys Lieblingsweihnachtslied war, James und Alice. Lily lächelte und fragte sich, wessen Idee es gewesen war, gerade dieses Lied ins Programm zunehmen. Doch bevor Lily zu einer Antwort kam, setzte ihr Gesangspart ein.

„_And so this Christmas and what have you done",_

sang Lily und ließ sich von dem Lied davon tragen.

Nach und nach setzten auch die anderen Schüler in den Gesang ein und sehr zur Verwunderung aller, waren es Lucius und Sirius, die, mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs den Vorhang verschwinden ließen, so dass Lily die Halle betreten konnte. Sirius hatte für den Fall der Fälle Frank in seiner Nähe postiert, falls Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auch für andere Zwecke benutzen wollte. Doch dieser war klug genug, nicht im Beisein der Lehrer irgendjemanden zu verfluchen. Lily schritt von der Eingangstür auf James zu, der auf der Tanzfläche stand. Zum Ende des Lieds erhoben sich alle Schüler, drehten sich zur Lehrerschaft hin und sangen mit Lily gemeinsam die letzte Strophe. Gerührt von dieser Geste lächelten die Professoren ihre Schüler an. James, der nun neben Lily stand sah diese entschuldigend an und gab seiner Freundin einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, bevor sie zum Slytherintisch ging, da diese, das nächste Lied darbringen sollten. Bellatrix und Narzissa Black begannen mit _„Marys Boy Child"_ und einige Schüler und auch Lehrer fragten sich, ob Lucius dieses Lied nicht nur wegen des Refrains _„Oh my Lord"_ ausgesucht hatte, den er, zusammen und zur Überraschung aller, mit Snape sang.

Einige Schülern begannen leise zu tuscheln und man fragte sich, wer Malfoy und vor allem wie, dazu gebracht hatte, heute hier zu singen.

„Weiß du, wo James ist?" fragte Lily Sirius, nachdem auch die Schüler aus Ravenclaw ihr Lied beendet hatten.

Als nächstes sollte eigentlich James auftreten und danach Lily und Alice, aber von James war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Nein, habe ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen", log dieser und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Lilyflower, nun entspann dich doch endlich. Alles läuft nach Plan und sieh dir doch deine Mitschüler einmal an, alle und ich meine damit auch wirklich alle, sind begeistert von dem Ball."

„Du hast ja recht, bis jetzt habe ich nur positives gehört", seufzte Lily und sah sich suchend nach James um.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, er hätte seinen Einsatz vergessen", rief Lily erleichtert, als sie James auf der Bühne erblickte.

Von Lily unbemerkt betrat nun auch Remus die Bühne und setzte sich an das Schlagzeug. Die beiden jungen Männer nickten sich kurz zu und kurz darauf ließ Remus die Stöcke zwischen seinen Fingern wirbeln und schlug die ersten Takte des Liedes auf den Drums an, worauf sich Lily blitzschnell umdrehte und fassungslos zu James sah.

_I've been meaning to tell you, _

sang James und Lily klappte beim Klang seiner Stimme der Mund auf.

_I've got this feelin' that won't subside _

sang James weiter und winkte Lily mit zwei Fingern zu sich.

_I look at you and I fantasize _

_You're mine tonight _

_Now I've got you in my sights _

_With these hungry Eyes _

Remus setzte nun in den Refrain mit ein und erntete dafür viele schmachtende Blicke von den Mädchen, da er auch einfach zu sexy am Schlagzeug aussah, wie er immer wieder die Schlagstöcke durch die Luft wirbeln ließ.

Lily konnte und wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Lächelnd ging sie zur Bühne und hielt die ganze Zeit über Blickkontakt mit James. Dieser zwinkerte seiner Freundin verliebt zu und zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern, als Lily kopfschüttelnd, aber immer noch lächelnd direkt vor der Bühne stand. Nachdem James sein Lied beendet hatte, sprang er von der Bühne und zog Lily in seine Arme.

„Und, hat es dir gefallen, Liebes?" fragte James und hoffte inständig, dass Lily ihm nun keine Szene machen würde.

„Ob es mir gefallen hat? Machst du Witze? Du warst fantastisch, James", lobte Lily ihn und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

James wollte seine Freundin gar nicht mehr loslassen, als Alice die Beiden unterbrach.

„Lily, komm schon, wir sind dran", trieb Alice die Rothaarige zur Eile an, da sich die Beiden noch umziehen mussten.

„Sag mal, willst du nach dieser Nummer wirklich noch _„All I want for Christmas"_ singen?" fragte Alice vorsichtig, als sie sich mit Lily hinter der Bühne umzog.

„Wenn du mich schon so fragst, würde ich viel lieber etwas anderes singen", antwortete Lily und sah Alice auffordernd an.

„Ich wusste es! Dann mal los", zwinkerte Alice und betrat als Erste die Bühne.

Frank zog scharf die Luft ein, als er seine Freundin in ihrem kurzen, bei jeder Drehung weit schwingenden Rock auf der Bühne erblickte und auch James stand mit offenem Mund da und warf Lily, die ein kurzes, sehr kurzes Minikleid trug, einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, was die Mädchen aber nicht aus der Ruhe brachte. James, der davon ausging, dass Lily und Alice ein Weihnachtslied sangen, riss überrascht die Augen auf, als Lily die erste Strophe von _„Bossanova"_ sang. Während Frank und James sich verwirrt ansahen, brachen die anderen Schüler im lauten Jubel aus und stürmten auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ich möchte tanzen", wandte sich Narzissa an Lucius und sah diesen herausfordernd an.

„Das ist ein Muggeltanz und danach tanze ich nicht", schnarrte dieser und hielt seine Freundin an der Schulter fest.

„Wie du meinst. Dann suche ich mir eben einen anderen Tanzpartner", meinte Narzissa äußerlich gelassen, doch ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

Entschlossen schritt Narzissa auf Sirius zu und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr, worauf Sirius seine Cousine an die Hand nahm und sie auf die Tanzfläche führte. Alle wussten, dass Sirius ein passionierter Tänzer war, aber dass Narzissa eine ebenso gute Tänzerin war wussten die wenigstens. Narzissa dachte in dem Moment, in dem sie mit Sirius tanzte, nicht an die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns. Ihr war klar, dass Lucius ihre eine heftige Szene machen würde, aber bevor sie sich Silvester mit ihm verloben musste, wollte sie noch einmal ihren Spaß haben, denn den, da war sich Narzissa ganz sicher, dürfte sie dann nie wieder haben. Als auch die letzte Vorführung beendet war, zog James seine Lily auf die Tanzfläche.

„Und? Bist du mir noch immer böse, weil ich heimlich das Programm geändert habe?" fragte James leise.

„Eigentlich sollte ich sogar sehr böse sein, aber ich kann es einfach nicht", seufzte Lily und sah direkt in James Augen.

„Da habe ich aber noch mal großes Glück gehabt. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?" neckte James die Rothaarige und lachte leise, als diese ihm die Zunge rausstreckte.

Nur ein paar Schüler und Dumbledore sahen, wie das Schulsprecherpaar um Mitternacht die große Halle verließ.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" wollte Lily wissen.

„Das Flower, wirst du gleich schon sehen", sagte James geheimnisvoll und führte Lily durch die Gänge zum Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum, um Lily sein Geschenk zu zeigen.

James war ein wenig nervös, doch er zeigte dies nicht. Er nannte leise das Passwort und ließ Lily zuerst in den Raum treten.

„James", hauchte Lily überwältig, als sie sich in dem liebevoll und festlich geschmückten Raum umsah.

Den Baum hatte James mit roten Kerzen, goldenen und roten Kugeln und kleinen rot glänzenden Äpfeln geschmückt. Auf der Spitze war, anstelle eines Sterns, ein kleiner Weihnachtsmann aus Plüsch geklemmt.

Neben dem Bett, welches immer noch im Raum stand, schwebten Kerzen und tauchten das Zimmer in ein romantisches Licht. Auf dem Tisch neben der Couch, stand ein großer Teller mit Keksen, Nüssen, Marzipan, gefüllten Schokoladenkugeln und Zimtsternen. Der ganze Raum duftete nach frischem Tannengrün und Zimt und Lily zog den Duft ganz tief ein und sah James mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„James, das ist das schönste Geschenk, was du mir machen konntest", strahlte Lily glücklich.

Erleichtert darüber, lächelte James seine Freundin an und hielt ihr eine Packung mit extra langen Streichhölzern hin.

„Du hast…das sind echte Kerzen am Baum?" fragte Lily fassungslos und konnte es nicht wirklich glauben, was für eine Mühe sich James gemacht hatte.

Lily zog James mit sich zum Baum und zündete die Kerzen an. Erst als Lily die Kerzen unten am Baum anzünden wollte, sah sie die Krippe, die dort stand.

„James, das ist so wunderschön. Ich danke dir vielmals", meinte Lily und stand aus der Hocke auf.

„Ich liebe dich, James."

James, der etwas nach vorne gebeugt stand, richtete sich bei Lilys Worten auf, fasste ihr um die Hüpfte und zog seine Freundin zu sich heran. Er schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter und sah Lily tief in die Augen.

„Und das ist das schönste Geschenk, welches du mir machen konntest", sagte er ernst und ein liebes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

In diesem Moment realisierte Lily erst, dass sie James bis jetzt noch nie gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn mag, gern hat, dass sie ihn liebt. Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte zarte Küsse auf seine Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz und das nicht wegen deinem Geschenk, sondern weil du mich liebst und weil du du bist", flüsterte Lily zwischen den Küssen.

Lilys Worte und ihr Liebesgeständnis berührten James zutiefst und ein Blick in ihre wunderschönen Augen reichte ihm, um zu wissen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte. James zog Lily noch näher an sich und vertiefte den Kuss, worauf sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihm zärtlich durch die Haare strich. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken herauf und verharrten an ihrem Nacken.

„Hast du vor bei der Abschlussrede dabei zu sein?" murmelte James gegen ihre Lippen.

„Ich war schon bei der Eröffnungsrede nicht dabei, also überlasse ich dir auch die Abschlussrede", gluckste Lily und strich mit ihrer Zunge über James Lippe.

„Ich mag auch nicht. Überlassen wir es doch lieber Dumbledore den Ball zu beenden", antwortete James und Lily konnte den Grund dafür an ihrem Bauch spüren.

Sanft fuhr Lily mit ihrem Daumen über James Nacken und entlockte ihm so ein Seufzen. Während James Küsse auf Lilys Hals verteilte, öffnete er den Verschluss ihres Kleides und löste seinen Oberkörper von Lilys, so dass das Kleid bis zu ihrer Hüpfte herunter rutschte. Nun liebkosten James Lippen Lilys Schulter und ihr Dekoltee und seine Lippen wanderten weiter hinunter zu ihrer Brust, wo zuerst James Zunge ganz langsam ihren Nippel umkreiste, bevor er sanft daran zu saugen begann. Lily stöhnte leise auf und beugte sich weiter nach hinten, damit James leichter ihre Brust liebkosen konnte. Sie zog James Kopf noch näher an ihre Brust und mit ihrer freien Hand streichelte sie zärtlich über seinen Rücken, während ihre andere Hand immer wieder durch seine Haare und über seinen Nacken strich. James saugte und knabberte nun stärker an Lilys Brustwarze, dabei massierte er ihre andere Brust, bevor er sich dieser widmete. Lily genoss jede Berührung und wohlige Schauer liefen über ihren Körper und verstärkten das Kribbeln auf der Haut. Immer fester saugte James, nun abwechselnd an ihren Nippeln, worauf Lilys Atmung immer schneller wurde. Mit etwas zittrigen Fingern löste sie die Krawatte, knöpfte das Hemd auf und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seinen Bauch und seine Brust. Langsam bewegten sie sich auf das Bett zu, wobei Lily fast über ihr Kleid gestolpert wäre, dass ganz nach unten gerutscht war. Ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, öffnete Lily James Hose und streifte diese nach unten. Schwungvoll nahm James seine Freundin auf den Arm und legte sie sanft auf das Bett. Nachdem James seine Schuhe und Strümpfe ausgezogen hatte, kniete er sich neben Lily und ließ seinen Blick bewundernd über deren Körper wandern.

„Du bist wunderschön, Lily", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr und knabberte sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Fast schon wie in Zeitlupe, so kam es Lily zumindest vor, küsste James ihre Schultern, ihre Brust, ihren Bauch, wobei er heiße Spuren, auf ihrer Haut zurück ließ. Immer wieder stieß James mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel und setzte heiße Küsse um diesen herum. Während Lilys Atmung immer schneller wurde, rutschte James zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine, zog ihr ihren Slip nach unten, dabei berührten seine heißen Fingern die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel, was Lily laut aufkeuchen ließ.

„James", stöhnte Lily schwer atmend und zog ihn auf sich.

Lily bewegte ihr Becken und entlockte James ein lustvolles Stöhnen.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily", raunte James und sah ihr tief in die Augen, in denen Lily Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe sehen konnte.

„Und ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie zärtlich und fuhr mit ihren Händen seinen Rücken rauf und runter, während James vorsichtig in sie eindrang.

Für Lily und James war diese Nacht, für längere Zeit, die schönste ihres Lebens.

**Fine**

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**

**Die verwendeten Songtexte sind von:**

**"So This is Christmas" John Lennon**

**"Hungry Eyes" Eric Carmen**

**"Marys Boy Child"Boney M ( glaub ich)**


	15. RewiewAntworten

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Hermine Potter**

Ich freue mich ehrlich, dass dir das Chap so gut gefallen hat! Vielen lieben Dank für deine lieben Rewiews und dein Lob! bousa

**Flauschfuechsin**

Eine neue Leserin freu Willkommen in dieser Runde, auch wenn die FF nun abgeschlossen ist! Vielen lieben Dank für dein liebes Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa

**Jolinar89**

Doch, die Geschichte endet hier, sorry Liebes knuddel dich ganz doll Das konnte ich Sirius doch nicht antun, dass einer aus seiner Familie, Tyler diese Flüche beigebracht hat konnte ich nicht Vielen lieben Dank für deine tolle Unterstützung, deine lieben Rewiews und dein großes Lob! bousa

**LilyAmalia**

Sorry Liebes, aber es wird definitiv keine Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte geben! Ich freue mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefallen hat! Auch dir ein ganz großes Dankeschön für dein Lob und dein liebes Rewiew! bousa

**Vielen lieben Dank an euch alle und vielleicht lesen wir uns ja mal wieder!**

**Liebe Grüße jas**


End file.
